Don't Underestimate Me
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Edward leaves Bella.It has been almost a year since she has seen him.Instead of being a mindless zombie.She takes matters in her own hands. She meets other vampires and is now a singer,edward wants her back but she has someone else,will she take him back?
1. finding old love

Bella's point of view

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 18 years old and I live in a world that has hidden things that not even I am supposed to know about. My world was like heaven when I found my first love, but when he left he turned it to a living hell. It has been almost a year since he left me. For so long I couldn't even speak his name, I only felt sadness. Now I feel hate towards Edward, he ruined my life but I'm not the same little clumsy little helpless girl anymore. I am tough and independent. It was not until I found Zoe and her mate Caleb, Stephanie and her mate Johnny, and their 'son' Mattie, and their daughter maybelle that I started too changed. I first met Zoe in a hotel called the Riviera in Seattle. I saw her when she was playing an electric guitar; once I saw her I knew she was a vampire. She had the smell like mint and the voice like bells. We started talking right when I introduced myself. She said she saw a 'light' in me and asks me if I played anything. I immediately said no but she mentioned that they needed a lead singer, she said she didn't want to leave without me so I tried to sing. She said I had a voice like a million angels. After that day I joined the band. It's named Toxic Rush. I convinced Charlie to let me tour with them and their opening act, named Rainfall. He wasn't very hard to convince, he thought it would be good for me. So now I have a new family and on top of that they are all vampires, then, I and Mattie are always together. I'm the new and improved Bella, I am Izzie and I am staying that way.

6:30 p.m

Tonight at 8:00 p.m we have a sold out concert in Toranto, Canada, the place it all started. Our manger Tommy (who is also a vampire) thought it would be a nice change of pace to do a concert more out of the comfort zone. I couldn't be happier. Tonight will be the best night so far.

Alice's point of view

It has been almost a year since we left Bella and we are all miserable, we have been in Canada since then. I don't even go shopping anymore. It just isn't fun without her. I heard Edward growl from upstairs. "_Well then don't listen in on my thoughts_" It still hurts.

Jasper and I were playing chess and watching T.V and when I looked over I saw heaven. I dropped my chess and had a blank look on my face. Then Jasper said "Alice baby what is wrong" I couldn't reply all I did was point. He looked at the T.V ad stared. It was Bella on stage and a song was playing. When we left her she became a singer?!? "_OMG IT'S HER!!!!!" _I kept thinking to myself. I heard footsteps coming down and when I looked it was Edward. He didn't say anything he just stared. By that time everyone was there looking at the T.V. I went back to the T.V. I wanted to hear what it said so I turned it up.

"_Toxic Rush are the new hit brake out band in the world. They are selling over a million copies of the new CD "The Unwanted". The reporter said. "Their songs tell stories of an event and are all different genres, we caught Izzie, Zoe, and Caleb to talk about their new smash it 'don't waste my time' and the people are eating it up. _

"_It is surreal, it has been such a short time and we have so many amazing fans" Said Izzie. "We could never ask for more." Zoe says. "so what inspired don't waste my time." reporter asked. "Well this song was inspired by a past ex- boyfriend Izzie had" Zoe mentioned. "Come see Toxic Rush at the Concert Hall in Toronto"___

I looked over to see what Edward did but he was gone already. Guess that didn't help him.

Edward's point of view

Why was _my__** Bella**_ up on stage?!? She always shied away from anything that involved attention, but once I heard that song why wouldn't she be up there, she is amazing, but that wasn't Bella. Bella was clumsy and shy. So I have one choice. Go back to her.

I packed up my things and ran for the door "Edward where are you going?" Esme asked "I'm going to find Bella anyone who is coming get your stuff." Before I could end my sentence everyone had a bag in hand. Now to find Bella.

Bella's point of view

7:45 p.m

Only 15 minutes left until show time!!! "Izzie?? Hey are you listening?" said Caleb. "Yah, yah I'm listening." I said. "Then what did I say??" Caleb asked. "Okay, I wasn't now yah did you say??" I questioned "I was asking what songs we are going to do tonight" Caleb said" "oh, well we are going to do 'don't waste my time', 'That's what you get', 'let the flames begin', 'oh star', 'keep peace' and 'stay away'" "got it"

Okay 15 minutes until show time got to stay calm. This is the biggest show we have had, no need to panic. "Izzie time to get into place" said the stage manager. "Okay." And with that I went to the stage, to face my nerves!!!!


	2. wrong time to come back

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

It is finally time to go on stage; Rainfall is almost done with their last song. "Izzie, calm down just think of this as just another concert!!" Zoe said with an annoyed tone. "Okay, I'm sorry it's I'm nervous, we never had this big of a crowd" I said a little hostile. "Yah, okay whatever you say."

"Come one guys you are on." Felix said "Okay we are ready"

Here we go, on the stage for the biggest concert so far!!!! We walked on stage and got in position.

Alice's point of view

"How long until they come on?!?" I asked getting impatient. "About two minutes" Carlisle yelled. Over this crowd we are surprised we can still hear. "Edward calm down the emotions coming off you are insane" Jasper insisted "Sorry I am just excited to see my Bella again." Edward said reluctantly. "Edward, technically she isn't your Bella anymore." I said it was a little too obvious. "Yes she is and will always be." Edward nearly screamed. No Edward I hate to tell you this but she won't be too pleased to see us and she is already over you with someone else." I had to tell him, it was killing me. He looked as if he could kill everyone in this whole arena. Then, the curtains were opened and Toxic Rush came on.

We all started to tense after we smelled it. There were other vampires here. Then I sensed it, they were with Bella, but why would she be with other vampires?!? They were her band. I immediately relaxed and tried to tell everyone else. Everyone one else did as I did except Jasper and Edward. "Edward she is a big girl she can handle herself." We were all shocked to see who spoke. It was Roselie. She never speaks up for Bella. "What?!?" "Did you just stick up for Bella?!?" "Yes I did and I don't like that you jump to the conclusion." "Sorry babe we didn't mean to." "You better say sorry" And with that the band came on.

"Hey guys are you ready for the best concert EVER!!!!" A girl to the left said I guessing it was Zoe. The crowd erupted in a loud screaming and clapping. "Well I'm guessing that is a yes don't you think Izzie" "yes I do" "Okay guys this song is called don't waste my time hope you like it"(it is and original)

Then the song started. With Bella on guitar, and singing, Caleb on drums, and Zoe base.

Come closer

Let me tell you something

You ruined my life

You tore it to shreds

You can never repair

The damage you did

So don't even try

You wasting my time

You said you were done

I wasn't good enough

Well just see me now

Yah just see me now

I'm not so helpless

Yah so don't come back

And don't waste my time

I'm done with your crap

Yah don't come back

You tore my heart

Tore it to shreds

There is no repair

You can not fix the damage you did

Well just see me now

Yah just see me now

I'm not so helpless

Yah I'm independent

I won't take you back

You're wasting my time

And now you are not good enough

I'm done with the hurt

And done with the pain

So just see me now

Yah see me now……..

With that the song had one last drum solo and the song ended. All we could do was stare. We knew she was sad but we didn't know she had such hostility.

Then the next song started

No sir

Well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn to take a seat

We're settling the score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities

Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Well that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense

With the sound of it's beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel

When your not here?

'cause I burned every bridge I ever built

When your not here I still try holding on to silly things

I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities

I'm sure you heard

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned all my sense

With the sound of it's beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Pain make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a roit in me

Let's start start hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much

Oh? Why do we like to hurt so much

That's what you get when you let you heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Now if I can't trust my self

With anything but this

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Edward's point of view

Wow someone must have hurt her so much to have to write this. When I find out who I'll rip their head off!! "_I can't believe we hurt her so much"_

Alice thought. Wait it is about us, about me, I have a lot to make up for!!


	3. last song

Chapter 3:

Bella's point of view

"So did you like it so far?" The crowd was screaming and cheering. "Well I will take that as a yes" I said happily "Okay guys we are going to take a short break and Rainfall will come in" I knew even though they didn't need a break they do it for me. We then heard some awe's so Mattie stepped in. "Are you saying you don't want to hear us perform?!?"

They quickly stated that that was not the case. "Then shut up" We exited then and went to the break room.

"Hey guys time for the meet and greet" Tommy our body guard said. "Fine"

After 20 minutes and three goodbyes we were done. Rainfall finished and Mattie Johnny and Maybelle came back, while our extra band came. "Hey guys we are going on a quick hunt before they finish do any of you want to come?" Everyone but me and Mattie agreed. "Okay stay out of trouble and no damaging the couch and cloths" We both looked embarrassed when he mentioned that. Last concert we went 'too far' and broke the couch. With that they left and we were alone.

Mattie quickly pulled me in a passionate kiss and we went to the couch. We didn't even notice the door open so when Mattie was taking off my belt we heard someone clear their throat and someone else growled "You guys no we don't like show while we are doing this" Mattie said while continuing to kiss me. "We are sorry to interrupt we came to see Bella" I knew that voice anywhere when I pulled away I saw several people standing in the doorway.

I immediately tensed up and Mattie noticed so he growled. "We mean no harm we just would like to speak with you" I couldn't talk so Mattie talked "Well I don't think my wife would like to speak with you." I couldn't help but smile as to what he called me. "She isn't your wife she is my girlfriend" Edward called from behind "Well then why does she have my ring on her finger!!!?" He was rendered speechless. So I spoke up. "I'm sorry you came but I have no intention of speak to you or your family so if you would please leave so we could continue!!" Mattie laughed at that. This time I was speaking to Edward and he knew. "DAMMIT BELLA JUST LISTEN TO US" Edward growled. At the moment he stepped forward my whole family walked in. "What is going on and who are you!!??" My father in many ways spoke. "We are sorry for Edward, we are the Cullens and we would love to speak to Bella if it is not too much to ask?" Johnny turned to me and noticed my appearance. "Bella two questions, One, is this _the_ Cullen's??" I nodded once "And two why are you missing your belt and why is your shirt torn on the ground?" I was so embarrassed at this point because now everyone took notice of my appearance. Mattie jus smiled a huge smile that reached his ears, the Cullen's looked embarrassed, all my family except Johnny high fived me, and Edward growled. "Well dad" The Cullen's flinched at the name, "You know when two people love each other that they-"he raised his hand to signal that that was all he needed. Everyone laughed except Edward who growled again but at me. "Listen _Cullen_" he flinched at that name "You left, now I love Mattie and Mattie only, I'm a big girl and if I want to do adult things in the bed room I can." Mattie was the only one who was happy at that statement.

"Now Mom and Dad can you get the others ready while the Cullen's leave and Mattie and I resume out activity" I knew we had to get ready but I didn't want them to know.

"Very well sweetie" With that everyone left, Mattie and I continued but we sensed someone was at the door and I had a feeling it was Edward so we tricked him while we got dressed. He growled a couple times and then when we opened the door there he was. So we went around him.

Edward's point of view

I was repulsed by what she said and did. It should have been me in there with her and not him. So, I had enough and went back to the seats, we had v.i.p tickets so we got up front.

Bella's point of view

That was the hardest thing I had to do, but it was true I did love Mattie more than anyone else. So with that we all went back on stage. I decided I was going to change a song in the line up. I was going to sing we are over and we are staring instead. Caleb and Zoe agreed so now I was introducing it.

"Hey guys did you miss us?" The crowd screamed louder than before. "Good now our next song is a pretty up beat song so Maybelle and Mattie are going to join us"


	4. old friends

Chapter 4:

Bella's point of view

There's only one song left. And it is the best one. I figured while I am doing this I can change one more song so instead of stay away I am doing for a pessimist, I am pretty optimistic. One of my best friends who are backstage is going to come out and help us with it. Her name is Olivia but we call her livi. She is an awesome singer so that is we chose her. We always fly her and her mate Greg out when we want to sing this song. They are an 'extended family' you could say. So now I have to introduce it. "Hey guys I know you are going to be sad because this is our last song" We could only hear awe's in the crowd. "But, we have a surprise, invited Olivia (a.k.a Livi) to come out and sing with us." A loud yay was said throughout the whole place. "So here they are and here is our best song for a pessimist, I am pretty optimistic." By then Livi stepped out from the curtains and everyone went crazy.

Just talk yourself up

And tear yourself down

You ripped through one wall

Now find a way around

Well, what's the problem?

You got a lot of nerve

What'd you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away

So what'd you think I would say?

You can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

[Chorus]

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I'm not so naive

My sorry eyes can see

The way you fly shy

Of almost everything

Well, if you give up

You'll get what you deserve

So what'd you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away

So what do you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

Threw it away

You were finished long before

We had even seen the start

Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?

Fight with your bare hands about it, now

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away…….

Edward's point of view

I just sat there staring. Everyone else did to.

Alice_ omg_

Emmett _omg dude_

Esme_ oh dear_

Jasper _dude you should feel the emotions coming off her_

And everyone said the same thing basically. I have a lot to explain.

Bella's point of view

Olivia was amazing, I am proud if myself I didn't look at them once. I am not planning to either. Let them figure out how I am feeling by themselves. They ruined my life and now they now it or _he_ knows it.

This was the best concert ever!!!!!


	5. info an

**Hey guys its Mandy I know I have updated this really quick. Well im not like other authors I like it give the reader what they want and update quick. So I will make a deal I will try my hardest to update at least a chapter a day if I get reviews. If you're wondering me and my friend Harley made this but I added new characters. And some of the songs are either paramour or my original if you like them then please review and tell me I love reviews!!!! Also if you are wondering the chacter Mattie is going to be Bella's boyfriend you could say. And Stephanie and Johnny are the parents you could say. Maybelle and Mattie were blood brother and sister in their human life. Zoe and Caleb are mates but are also 'kids' of john and steph and Tommy is the bodyguard and is a vampire too and Olivia and Greg are vamps too they are like the delinalis to the Cullen's. I would like to thank Olivia one of my best friends for giving me ideas on the story thank you and I will update more real soon.**


	6. info for author note

Hey guys sorry I didn't put this in my last authors note but Bella isn't a vampire yet she is still human she may be turned or not u will have to find out and I will promise to update everyday!!!!


	7. explainations

I know you probably hate me for not mentioning this but they are all 'vegetarians' vampires just like the Cullens. So here is the next chapter!!!!

Chapter: 5

Bella's point of view

The concert is over and we are done for the night. I always wish we could stay up on the stage all night and entertain my fans, but I do get tired of all the singing and dancing. So I'm just happy I get to go up there. While I was in the middle of thinking, Johnny and Steph came in to talk. " Izzie I know you don't want to talk to them but eventually you will have to." Steph said. She always tries to be the peace maker. "I know mom but I went through a lot of pain because of them and I just want them to know what it feels like, I promise I will talk to them just not now." She gave me one stern look, but she knew I was right. ""Okay kids well were we coming in to ask you if any of you want to go on one more short hunt before we go home?" I knew she wasn't referring to me, so everyone else said yes, except Mattie. He is always worrying me because he doesn't hunt as often so I spoke up. "Mattie go with them I will be fine and you need to hunt." He gave me a pained expression but he reluctantly agreed. He never wanted to be away from me, it is sweet but he needs to hunt so I had to tell him, but now I have to wait. "Okay Bella are you going to be okay if we leave?" She knew I always was but with the Cullen's around she knew I wasn't, but they not going to know that. "Yah I am totally fine go ahead and have fun" They didn't look convinced but they went anyway. I finally get some time to myself.

I started to write a new song, it always helped me control my nerves. And when I write songs about Mattie it comes easy so I thought it would help.

I know your listening so I will make it quick

You're my drug like a heroine addict

You make me crazy

You make me feel so alive-

That is when I heard shuffling in the back of me. I didn't want to turn around because I know it was _them_. So I just kept ignoring them. "Bella we are not dumb we know you can hear us." I heard Emmett say. Then I heard him get smacked upside the head. I'm guessing from Esme. "I'm not BELLA ANYMORE." I screamed. "I'm sorry we didn't know you preferred _Izzie_." Esme said trying to make peace. "Yes well I do, I'm not that little clumsy Bella you loves so much." I was furious they would compare me to that little clumsy freak I used to be. (You know she wasn't a freak but that is what the character thinks) "We just want to talk Bella I mean _Izzie_ we mean no harm." Now he uses my name. "Well news flash you could of talked a year ago, but I'm not talking to you now." Edward looked pained. _Good he deserves it don't forget about the pain he caused you_. I had to keep reminding myself. "_Izzie _who was that song about?" Edward looked as if he had an idea and it made him ecstatic "If you must know it was about my husband Mattie." I know we aren't married but I thought Mattie might ask me soon and he did call me his wife so it sounded okay. "Oh" he seemed upset by this but I wasn't going to give in Mattie is my soul mate not him. Carlisle finally spoke up. "_Izzie."_ He seemed bothered by the new name. "We would like to sort this out, so you can come back to our family where you belong." He was trying to trick me I know it; I will not stand for it. "Listen you may think in you r own worlds that I will be stupid enough to come back to you, well news flash I LOVE MY LIFE AND WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU OR COME BACK TO ANY OF YOU." Edward looked ready to kill "DAMMIT BELLA, WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO US." he started to come closer but once he took a step my family was right in front of me……again.

"If you take one more step Cullen I will tear you to pieces." Mattie is always so protective over me and at this moment I am proud of it. Johnny stepped forward and tried to make piece. "I know you would like to speak with Izzie but let's go back to our house and speak without so many humans around." Everyone nodded. So with that Mattie picked me up bridal style and we were off to the house.


	8. making plans

**Hey guys its Amanda again sorry the last chapter was so short but I am trying to update every day as much as possible today I have added 6 chapters that has to beat any record well I love to thank you for all the great reviews and this will be my last chapter for the night I have tons of homework so enjoy.**

Chapter: 6

Edward's point of view

We all got in Toxic Rush's limo and I noticed that Maybelle is sitting as far away from Bella as possible. I will have to ask about that later. I still have questions though I'm trying to figure out. Will she come back to me? That one I am positive the answer is yes, but how much does she love him? That is the question that is eating away at me. By the time my thinking was done we were at the house. It was almost exactly like ours. The main wall was window. It has a balcony all the way around the house, and it is 3 stories. It was gorgeous. I couldn't deny it that. "Edward are you coming or are going to sit in there all night?" Alice screamed. "I'm coming" This is going to be tough

Bella's point of view

We were in the house by now. Everyone one of the Cullens were shocked at the beauty of it. We sat in the living room that is purple with two love seats, three couches fit for three, and an arm chair. Emmett and Roselie took the love seat, Esme and Carlisle took the couch with Edward. Caleb and Zoe took the other love seat, Mattie, Maybelle, and I took a couch, Alice and Jasper took the arm chair with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and Johnny and Steph took the last couch. Time to get down to business.

"Let me introduce my family this is Caleb and his mate Zoe." Caleb had long straight black hair down to his chin, and Zoe has dark red curly hair down to her shoulders. "This is Maybelle." Maybelle has long brunette curly hair down to her waist. "This is Mattie, Maybelle's blood brother from her human life." Mattie has brunette hair to his ears but spikes it up. "I'm Johnny and this is my mate Stephanie." Johnny has curly blonde hair that is short and Steph has long blonde hair to her elbows. "And I assume you know my daughter Izzie, she is also Mattie's mate." I have long brunette hair down to my butt and brown eyes. "I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme, my sons Emmett and Jasper, my daughters Alice and Roselie and my son Edward." Everyone greeted them with a smile and a nod until they reached Edward when all they did was glare.

"Well we are under the impression that you would like to speak with us?" Johnny asked politely. "Yes we would like to discuss things about Izzie." Johnny gave a slight nod telling him to go on. "Well we would like her to know that we left so she would not be harmed anymore." He spoke directly at me that time. "And would like to ask if she would like to come back and join our family again." Mattie gave a quiet growl to that so I kissed him to make him feel better. He immediately relaxed. So I spoke. "Well I would like you to know I will never join your 'family' again and you can't make me." I said trying to be rude. "Izzie!" Steph said to make me say sorry "Sorry mom." Esme gave a dry sob to my name I call Steph. She knows she could have been the person I call mom, but they left and I have a family I love and adore and one I can have fun with and do what I love and be with who I love. So for that I am grateful they left. I really should thank them for leaving. It may have hurt but now I am better than ever. "Bella I never stopped loving you and I never will so will you please come back with us, with me." Does he think I am that dumb, I love Mattie more and he hasn't hurt me and I wouldn't know if he would do it again? "Listen, I LOVE MATTIE, he never hurt me, he never ripped my heart out like you did and I feel like I am in love with him more than I was with you." He looked furious at my answer but I said the truth and nothing more. He will just have to see it for himself.

"Well is that all you would like to talk about?" Johnny asked beginning to be hostile. "Yes, for now." Carlisle said in his polite tone. "Well then I would like to ask you to please leave Izzie needs her sleep and doesn't like guests in the house." John said while rushing them out the door. "Okay, but may I ask if I may come back tomorrow to talk further?"Carisle asked almost begging. He looked at me and back. "Sure we have another concert tomorrow, so I guess you could come afterwards." Before they were out the door Mattie scoped me up and we went to out room. He knew Edward would be mad. "Kids don't damage the furniture again." I tried not to laugh but was a little offended that they would jump to that conclusion, it was true though. "Night" And with that we went in for the night.

Edward's point of view

Before we were even out the door Mattie, the repulsive creature I loath, scoped my Bella up and left. "Kids not damage the furniture again." I heard them laugh and say "night." With that we went on our way to the house. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow night to see her again.


	9. invincable

**Sorry for not updating early yesterday I was at my school dance and hanging with my friends**

Chapter: 7

It's time for the concert tonight. Yesterday's concert was hell. Having to see Cullen's again after all this time and having Edward coming back and saying he never loving me really shook me, but I will not abandon Mattie for anything not even Edward Cullen. But I can't think about now, now I have to worry about the concert. The concert _they_ are going to again. Not even that can make me scared I am tough.

"Izzie, come on we are on!!" Zoe called as she went on the stage. "Okay" I said as I hurried after her. "Hello Canada are you ready to be dazzled!?!?" I knew she was pumped by the way she talked. We all got in position. "Okay our first song is vulnerable." With we started the slow melody.

Share with me the blankets your wrapped in

Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside

Share with me the secrets you kept you in

Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside

And your slowly shaking fingertips

Show that your scared like me, so

Let's pretend we're alone

And I know you may be scared

And I know we're unprepared

But I don't care

Tell me, tell me

What makes you think that you are invincible?

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

Please tell I am not the only one that's vulnerable

Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you

Is that's a song already

I get a b in originally

And it's true I can't go on without you

Your smile makes me see clear

If you could only see in the mirror what I see….

And your slowly shaking fingertips

Show that your scared like me, so

Let's pretend we're alone

And I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared

But I don't care

Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you are so invincible?

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

Please tell me that I'm not the only one that's vulnerable

Impossible

Slow down boy, your not going anywhere

Just wait around and see

Maybe I am much more

You never know what lies ahead

I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything

Just because your hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed

I can be anyone, anything

I promise I can be what you need

Tell me, tell me what makes you think that your so invincible

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

Please don't tell me I'm the only one who is vulnerable

Impossible…..

The crowd erupted in a loud and fast clap. I was proud of myself I am going to make sure that this is the best concert ever. "Hey guys I guess you like it okay our next song is broken." This song was the hardest to write for me. I hope I survive it.

In the moonlight

Your face is glows

Like a thousand diamonds

I suppose

And your hair flows like an ocean breeze

Not a million fights

Could make me hate you

You're invincible

Yeah, it's true

It's in your eyes

Where I find peace

Is it broken?

Can we work it out

Let's light up the town, scream out loud

Is it broken?

Can we work it out?

I can see in your eyes

Your ready to break

Not look away

So here we are now

In a place

Where the sun blended

With the ocean thin, we stand

Cross from each other

Together we'll wonder

If we last these days

If I ask you to stay

Would you tell me?

Would you be mine?

And time

Is all I ask for

Time

I just need one more day

And time

You've been crying too long

Time

And your tears

Wrote this song

Stay

In the moonlight

Your face it glows

Is it broken?

Can we work this out?

Let's light up the town, and scream out loud

Is it broken?

Can we work this out?

I can see it in your eyes

Your ready to break

Don't look away…..

Edward's point of view

I waited for just one tear to come down her cheek, but none come. I guess she did change.

Bella's point of view

"I'm proud of you" Zoe mouthed to me right when we were done with the last song. She knows that was hard for me but she knew I could do it. And I didn't cry, that's Izzie, I'm not soft. I'm invincible.


	10. maybe

Chapter: 8

Bella's point of view

We just finished vulnerable and now I don't what we are doing. "This song is called maybe." I couldn't believe she would do this song after what has happened.

Didn't you want to hear?

The sounds of all the places we could go

Do you fear?

The expressions on the faces we don't know

It's a cold hard road when you wake up

And I don't think I

Have the strength to let you go

Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe

That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face

Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place

There goes my ring

It might as well have been shattered

And I'm here to sing

About the things that matter

And the things that made us feel alive for oh so long

About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe

That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

And the tear in you eye, and your calm hard face

Makes me wish I was never brought into this place

And someday, I promise I'll be gone

And someday, I might even sing this song

To you, I might even sing this song, to you

And I was crying alone tonight

And I was wasting all my life just thinking of you

So just come back we'll make it better

So just come back I'll make it

Better than it ever was

Better than it ever was

Maybe it's just me, couldn't you believe

That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face,

Makes me wish I was never brought into this place

Maybe it's just me….

I looked in the audience for them, when I found them they had a priceless look on their face. They all looked surprised. Like they didn't already know what they did to me. They wanted me like this. And they are not getting me back no matter what way I am. Their precious Bella or me the real Bella…. I'm Izzie and I am not changing. "Okay everyone our next song is……never let this go." This is my favorite song to sing.

Maybe if my hearts stops beating

This won't hurt so much

And never will I have to

Answer again to anyone

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you,

I don't wanna be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

One day you'll get sick of

Saying that everything is alright

And by then I'm sure I'll be free

Pretending like I am tonight

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

And I don't wanna be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

Let this go

Let this go

I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

I don't wanna be alone

But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go

But I can't find the words to tell you

That I feel like I don't know you

"Okay now this is going to be our last song." The crowd erupted in a loud awe. "But we saved the best for last." They got even louder. "This is called whoa!!!!!"

I've hoped for changed

It gets better everyday

I've hoped for change

But still I feel the same

There's something wrong

Cause everybody knows

That we can do this all alone

And we got everybody singing

Whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh

And we got everybody singing

Were doing fine

And it gets better every time

Were doing fine

But I'll let you decide

There's something

Cause everybody knows

That we can do this all alone

And we got everybody singing

Whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh

And we got everybody singing

Whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh

And I'll confess

That I can be a little selfish

Yeah I'll admit

I don't want you to help me through this

I don't want to start over again

And we got everybody singing

And we got everybody singing

Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa, oh

And we got everybody singing

Whoa, whoa, oh ,whoa ,whoa ,oh

And I'll confess

That I can be a little selfish

I can I can

Yeah I'll admit

I don't want you to get me though this

I don't want to start over

This tops last night completely but we still have to have them over tonight so I will have to strong. Like always. Ten minutes in counting. This is going to be hard.


	11. trying

Chapter 11

Bella's point of view

We just got off stage; Caleb, Zoe, Mattie, Maybelle, and I were all relaxing in the dressing room. After about ten minutes in the dressing room steph came in. "Guys come on we are going home now, we still have the meeting with the Cullens tonight." She said while coming in and sitting on the couch. "Okay Mom." We all said at the same time. She always loved when we called her mom. It was uncomfortable at first but now I like it. At that note we all stood up and left.

We pulled up to the house. "Their not here yet they will be here in 20 minutes." Mattie whispered to me. I didn't want them to come at all but we had to settle this once and for all. I knew I couldn't stay mad at all of them. I will never forgive one of them though, but I will not give in so easy. I will make them see how bad they hurt me. Everyone but mom and dad thought it was a good idea. Mattie loved the idea of hanging out with Emmett and Jasper when this was over. And Zoe loved the idea of shopping with Alice and Rose. I Stephanie adored Esme and Johnny wanted to talk about medical stuff with Carlisle. So it all fit. Except one, but I will not worry now. Later is the time.

"Baby are you okay, you seem distance tonight?" Mattie asked nonchalantly, he knew what was wrong but he always asked. "Yah something is wrong but I am dealing with it." He only nodded. We heard the doorbell ring. We all hurried downstairs.

"Hello Johnny nice to see you again." Carlisle said, not really to Johnny. "Nice to see you too" We all settled in the living room, with the same placements as last night.

"I have a question for all of you." This time it was none other than Edward who spoke. "Go ahead dear." Stephanie encouraged him. "Why does Maybelle sit so far away from Bella, all the time?" We all fell silent. I knew no one else would answer so I had to. "Maybelle is um…. New to the veg lifestyle so she tries to take every precaution as possible." He growled at that. "YOU HAVE A NEW VEGATERAIN IN YOUR FAMILY, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!" Edward shouted and my family winced but May had it the worst. "Listen Cullen, she has never hurt me and does everything to prevent that from ever happening, so shut up and sit down , it's not like you ever cared anyway." The Cullens winced at that. "I never cared, I never cared why did you think we left, we didn't want the Jasper problem to happen again." I hated him for always blaming Jasper for that. So that was the last straw. "LISTEN, IT WAS NOT JASPER'S FAULT AND I WILL NOT TAKE YOU BLAMING IT ON HIM." They all looked surprised.

"Bella, please it was my-" I was furious at Edward now, filling Jasper's head with lies.

"No, Jasper it was not your fault and I don't blame you. It was my stupid fault for giving myself the cut." He just nodded, but he still blamed himself. "And" They all looked at me.

"I am thankful that you did." They all looked confused. "If it didn't happen I would never have met my new amazing family. And I if I could do that day over again, I wouldn't change a thing." They looked pained after I said that, but it was true. Though, now I can have both, if I ever get over them leaving. "Izzie, we have just a couple of more questions." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, the most important one is can you forgive us?" That time Alice interrupted. "I can forgive most of you, some quicker than others, but yes I can just give me some time." They all nodded, Alice had a big smile on her face. "What did you mean most of us?" Jasper asked thinking it was him. "Well, Alice it will take time for me to forgive you." She looked confused. "Why?" She had no clue. "Well you were my best friend and I at least expected you to say goodbye, that hurt the most." She understood, but she caught the were. "Bella I have missed you so much and I knew I couldn't go behind Edward's orders and go. And if I came back it would have been impossible to leave, I am so so so sorry." She gave me her puppy dog eyes. "Okay Alice I know but it will take time." She nodded. "Who else?" Esme asked. "Well you know who else." They immediately understood. "The next question is, are you planning on being changed in the future?" I couldn't answer, I haven't thought of that. Ever. "I don't know, I want to be so I can be with Mattie but I haven't thought of it." I explained. They understood, but Edward didn't like that answer. "The next question is, where is your next concert, we would like to go and spend the rest of the tour together and spend time with you after the tour." I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. I knew it was tomarrow. "Well Izzie needs her sleep, so we will see you tomarrow I guess, you can come before or after the concert." They nodded. Before I could get up they were at the door. "I'm not giving up, tell Bella that." I knew Edward was talking. "We will give her the message." He just doesn't quit. Well tomarrow will be a day to remember.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

It was about 12:30 pm and tonight was the concert. I couldn't wait until the concert. It was the only time my worries fade and I am free. So until I will start a new song. It is the second best way to relieve my nerves. I wrote in my messy writing

Heart beats

My heart beats

Just for you and only you

And it stops

When you want it to

I'm your slave

I'm under your command

And I'll go back to the start again

Just say the words

When you said

Those three magic words

I couldn't breath

I was under shock

I tried to show you what you deserved

But you insisted

I was the only thing for you

And now I am lost

In the sea of love

And its name is yours

You have my heart

Please don't break

Even though I am strong you are stronger

You are my light

My sky, my earth

When I saw you

I saw the sun for the first time

My heart beats

For you and only you

It will stop

When you want it to

You have my heart

Please don't break

Even though I am strong you are stronger

You are my light

My light will never go out……

I stopped the song there. I knew someone was behind me. I just didn't want to see who it was because it might be one of them. So I just sat there until the person spoke up.

"Who was that about?" I was surprised at who spoke. I was Mattie. I thought I was alone.

"You" said simply. It was about him. Everything in my life was about him and I wouldn't want it any differently.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He said. I thought he knew that. He is insane if he didn't know.

"That is exactly how I feel, I don't know if you feel the same." I said quickly, I figured he didn't feel that way.

"How could you even think that I don't feel the same way?" He said while having a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know maybe because you could do so much better than me." He started to laugh. I was confused.

"Izzie if you think I could love anyone else other than you, than you are crazy." He said while still laughing. Before I could say anything he was sitting by my side.

"I guess I am crazy." I said sadly.

"I do have a question though." He said. I nodded for him to continue.

"Do you want to be changed?" I was taken back by what he said. I never expressed my desire to be changed and he never said he didn't want me to be.

"I do want to be changed to be with you for an eternity but I never really thought about it." I admitted sheepishly.

"If you want to be changed I will not say no, but not now okay?" I nodded. We sat on the floor for about an hour before we heard someone behind us. It was Zoe asking Mattie to come hunting. I told him to go. He needs to hunt before the show tonight.

So after they left I started a new song.

Sparkling angels I believe

You were my savior in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers the warnings so clear

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy, no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

Sparkling angels I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen angels, tell me why?

What is the reason the torn in your eye?

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they would turn into real

You broke you promise and made me realize it was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give your reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they'd turn into real

You broke your promise and made me realize it was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end…….

I sang that song over and over again. I can truly say that one is about Edward, but I don't care about that now I have the best man in the world for my boyfriend and I won't leave him. I kept singing that song until felt more than one person behind me. I turned my head the slightest bit and saw all of them. The Cullen's. And I will not look at them. So I continued singing until someone cleared their throat.

"Bella you are amazing." Emmett said.

"It's Izzie and thanks Emmett." I said politely. I didn't feel about that now. Edward looked torn because he knew it was about him.

"What are you all doing here?" It took them a minute to answer.

"Johnny invited us yesterday, we were waiting for you guys and we heard your singing." Carlisle said.

"Oh, well they are hunting so you will have to wait. Hold on I'll call them, you guys can wait in the living room." They all nodded and left.

I called Zoe. I knew she would pick up. I didn't want to bother Mattie. She picked up on the second ring.

"Izzie is something?" She said franticly.

"No, the Cullen's are here, apparently Dad invited them last night." I said sadly.

"Okay we will be home in 1 minute." Zoe said.

"Don't tell Mattie please, he needs to hunt!" I said urgently.

"Sure, I won't" She said sadly.

"Thanks see you in a few." I sad happily.

I hung up and walked into the living room. They all looked excited to see me. I didn't know why. I sat in the chair while we waited for my family.

"Izzie, are you still mad at us." Alice said sadly noticing I wasn't going to talk first.

"Of course I am still mad at you; I mean you caused me a year of pain. Not only me but Charlie too. I will eventually forgive you I just need time." They all nodded.

"I do think I should thank you though." They all looked confused.

"If you didn't leave I would never have found my family. I wouldn't have Mom or Dad or Mattie or Maybelle or anyone. So thank you." I said as fast as I could. They all sad at that. Especially Edward.

At that note my family came in. I was happy that Mattie wasn't there; he took my advice and stayed to hunt. It was just then that I noticed that it was 6:58pm. We only have an hour until show time. I quickly jumped up and went to my room to get ready.

By the time I came out of my room, all changed and ready to go, the Cullen's were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked, glad that they were gone.

"They all just needed to get ready so they are coming after the concert to finish things." Zoe said.

"Okay kids get ready." When everyone was ready were off to the concert.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We arrived at the concert at the perfect time. Rainfall just went on and now we are going on.

"Hey guys are you ready to be dazzled." Zoe asked the audience. I loved it when she used that term. I always used to say my family dazzled me and now it's our phrase. "Okay our first song is called Angels.(within temptation)

Sparkling angels I believe

You were my savior in my time of need

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers the warnings so clear

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy, no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they would turn into real

You broke the promise and made me realize

It was all just a lie

Sparkling angels I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me

Fallen angels, tell me why?

What is the reason the torn in your eye?

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they would turn into real

You broke you promise and made me realize it was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end

This world may have failed you

It doesn't give your reason why

You could have chosen a different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they'd turn into real

You broke your promise and made me realize it was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we reached the end…….

We finished the song in a long chord progression. We began our next song stop this song.

You say the sweetest things

And I can't keep my heart from singing

Along to the sound of your song

My stupid feet keep moving

To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, oh

To this 4-4 beat I'd die for you (die for you)

(Someone stop this)

I've gone to far to come back from here

But you don't have a clue

You don't know what you do, do to me

Won't someone stop this song?

So I won't sing along

Will someone stop this song?

So I won't sing

I never let love in

So I keep my heart from hurting

The longer I live with this idea

The more I sink in

To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, oh

To this 4-4 beat I would die for you

(Let's stop this song)

I've gone to far to come back from here

And you don't have a clue

What you do to me, do to me oh

And I've gone to far to get over you

And you don't have a clue

What you do to me, do to me

Won't someone stop this song?

So I won't sing along

Someone stop this song

So I won't sing a lovesick melody

It's gonna get the best of me tonight

But you won't get to me

If I don't sing

It creeps in

Like a spider

Can't be killed, even though I try and try

But don't you see I'm falling

Don't wanna love you

I do

(Lovesick melody)

Someone stop this song

So I won't sing along

(Lovesick melody oh)

Someone stop this song

So I won't sing a lovesick melody

It's gonna get the best of me tonight

But you won't get to me (no, you won't get to me)

Cause I won't sing

We finished it off with a drum solo and went to the next song. This one is called sober.

I don't want to the girl that laughs the loudest

Or the girl that never wants to be alone

I don't wanna be there calling 4 o'clock in the morning

Cause I am the only one in the world you know won't be home

The sun is blinding

I stayed up again

I am finding

That's the way I want my story to end

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

Why do I feel this party's over

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

So how do I feel so good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence

The quiet scares me because it screams the truth

Please don't tell me we had this conversation

I won't remember, save your breath, cause what's the use

The night is calling

And it whispers softly come and play

I am falling

And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

Why do I feel this party's over

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

So how do I feel so good sober?

Coming down, coming down, coming down

Spinning round, spinning round, spinning round

Looking myself, sober

Coming down, coming down, coming down,

Spinning round, spinning round, spinning round

Looking myself, sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's good til it's gone bad

Til you're trying to find the you that you once had

I have hear myself, never again

Broken down in agony just trying to find a fit

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

So how do u feel this good sober?

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

So how do I feel this good sober

I never knew why we wrote that song. We just got a crazy idea. It is fun singing it though.

"Okay guys our next song is a random song we came up with while having extra time." We all started laughing.

"This is called DECOY!!!" We started the next song very quickly.

Close your eyes and make believe

This is where you want to be

Forgetting all the memories

Try to forget love cause love's forgotten you

Well hey, hey baby,

It's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing

And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing

Your heart's been wasted on me

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you

My little decoy

Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through

I'm using you, my little decoy

My little decoy

Live your life inside a dream

Time is changing everything

Forgetting all the memories

And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me

Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late

When I'm gone you won't remember a thing

But I can't stay and you know I won't wait

I was gone from the very first day

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you

My little decoy

Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through

I'm using you, my little decoy

Oh, oh

I'm not sorry at all

(Not sorry at all, not sorry, no)

I won't be sorry at all

(Not sorry at all, not sorry. No.)

I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy

You should've seen right through, my little decoy

You've never been so used, my little decoy

And so I'm using you, my little decoy….

The song ended and everyone was cheering as loud as possible. I was ecstatic. The next song is my song I wrote for Mattie. I wonder where he is. He is usually right behind the curtains. Maybe he is hunting.

"Okay this next song Izzie wrote all by herself" She pretended to cry. "It'd called Heart Beats"

My heart beats

Just for you and only you

And it stops

When you want it to

I'm your slave

I'm under your command

And I'll go back to the start again

Just say the words

When you said

Those three magic words

I couldn't breath

I was under shock

I tried to show you what you deserved

But you insisted

I was the only thing for you

And now I am lost

In the sea of love

And its name is yours

You have my heart

Please don't break

Even though I am strong you are stronger

You are my light

My sky, my earth

When I saw you

I saw the sun for the first time

My heart beats

For you and only you

It will stop

When you want it to

You have my heart

Please don't break

Even though I am strong you are stronger

You are my light

My light will never go out……

That was the song I just wrote. I wonder how they got the music. I don't know but I don't care.

"Okay this is our last song of the night it's called love story." (Don't worry it has a purpose.)

I wonder why we are doing this one. Zoe wrote it like 4 months ago. I guess she wanted to change it up.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh. Oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

When I turned around I saw Mattie on one knee with a box in his hands. The box contained a ring. It was breathtaking. I wonder what he is doing.

"Will you marry me Izzie?" I didn't know what to say. I was breathless. Of course my answer is……

**Cliff hanger….don't worry I will update tomarrow.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

I didn't know what to say. I mean of course I say yes but was this really the time to ask. With everything that is going on. But this is what I want. To spend eternity with Mattie.

I didn't even realize I was crying. I haven't cried in months. It feels nice. It only took me a second to figure all this out in my mind. I had to answer.

"YES" He jumped up and kissed me. Not caring about anything else but us. The crowd clapped and awed for us. He quickly put the ring on my finger and kissed me again. He was mine, I was his, and that is how I want it to be.

"Okay everyone I hoped you enjoyed this historic event, and our concert. Buy tickets to out next show and good night everybody." Zoe said quickly so we could get off stage.

When we were backstage Mattie picked me up and ran at human speed to the dressing room. Zoe and Caleb entered not even a half a second later. They congratulated us with quick hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Then Johnny and Steph came in and did the same. When Maybelle comes in that's when the volcano will erupt. She burst through the door and pulled me in a tight hug. That never happens. She must be too happy to notice my call to her.

"OKAY, Izzie I get to design the dress, and plan the wedding. Along with Mom. Oh my god this is going to be so much fun, you will officially be our sister." She said in a rush. I only nodded.

Before I knew what was happening we were at the limo. Mattie must have carried me. We all got in and were off to the house.

I sat on Mattie's lap the whole time; I kept asking him why he just suddenly asked me. All he would say is he realized he might loose me and wanted to make sure I am always his. I argued about the losing me part but was happy he told me he wanted me to be his.

When we arrived at the house, the Cullens weren't here yet. So we all went to our rooms to get ready. Mattie picked me up and we went to our room. When we got there I just went to relax on our bed. Having a concert every night and having all the Cullen drama really takes a lot out of you. So for now I got into some old sweats and one of Mattie's shirts and sat on the bed.

Not even twenty minutes later they were at the house. They all looked happier than last night, well except Edward of course. We got into our sitting arrangements from last night. We all just sat there for a good 10 minutes before Esme spoke up.

"Congratulations on the engagement." She said quickly not looking to happy about it.

"Thank you Esme that means a lot from you." It really did mean a lot from her to me. I always knew she would be happy for me no matter what happened.

"Can I help plan the wedding?" Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know it is up to Maybelle." I said, not knowing what she would say.

"OF COURSE you can I would love help." Maybelle said, clearly excited.

Maybelle always knew what I liked so I didn't have to give her any limits. She always knew exactly what was to over the top, but Alice is a different story. As long as it is not to flashy I am okay.

"So, Izzie have you decided if you are going to be changed?" Carlisle asked, with concern in his voice. Why would he be concerned about me? They left me all alone.

"Yes, I have decided and I am going to be changed so I can be with my family and husband." I said happily. My family looked happy and confused they didn't know I was going to be changed. Edward gave a slight growl, but Emmett hit him up side the head.

"Do we get to see you?" Roselie asked. She actually looked sad as if I was going to say no.

"I don't know." I said simply. They all looked sad that they might not be able to.

"When are you going to be changed?" Jasper asked.

"After the honey moon, I want to have a real one, and most likely when the band starts to fade into the back round." I said, Edward growled at the honey moon part.

"You will get hurt." He said simply.

"No, it's not like we haven't done it before." I said embarrassed I just said that. They all started to laugh except Edward. And Mattie was smiling like a mad man.

When I looked at the clock it was 1:30am. I elbowed Johnny to point it out. So maybe he could convince them to leave.

"Well it is late and Izzie needs her sleep so if you would like to discuss this some other time." Johnny said. They got the picture and they were out the door before I could blink. Alice said something to Maybelle, and Carlisle to Johnny.

Then they left and I was heading to bed. I was going to faint if I didn't get some sleep. I didn't even notice I was swaying, so Mattie picked me up and put my down on the bed gently. Now to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was about 2:30am when I woke up screaming from one of the worst nightmares I have had.

**Flashback**

**I was in the woods, it was before Sam found me but after Edward left. Three figures were in front of me. I could tell from anywhere that they were Mattie, Maybelle, and Zoe. Maybelle stepped forward and had a smile that could scare anyone. Before I could do anything she kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree. This time Mattie came over. I thought he would have at least been mad that Maybelle did that, but he had a smile to.**

"**Izzie you are not good for me, we are leaving. I should have never wasted my time on you." He said happily and they darted into the woods. Before I could do anything the scene changed.**

**It was me in the shower with a cigarette burn scar on my arm. And cut marks all over my wrists. I didn't know what happened. I was crying and a razor blade was by my leg. Then the scene changed again.**

**I was at the cliff where me and Jacob used to sit and talk. I was at the edge. **

"**Bella." I knew that voice it has been 9 months but I know that voice. It was Jacob.**

"**I am sick of having to be around you, I am sorry but don't come back to la Push." He said looking torn by what he said.**

"**Why?" was all I could say.**

"**I deserve to have a life and not have to look after you. I can't believe I even tried. I am done." That was what hurt the most. Jake and I had been really close before that happened. I haven't been their since. **

**The last scene was at a church. I was in a long white dress and Charlie was walking me down the aisle. It took me a moment to realize I was getting married. This was a good dream.**

**When I got to the altar I was expecting Mattie but I saw Edward. I didn't know why I was having this dream. I tried to scream and run but my body wouldn't move. **

"**I do" I didn't know what was happening. Why was I saying I do? I should be saying no way. When he started leaning down, before I could do anything, it was black.**

That was when I woke up. I didn't realize I was still screaming. Mattie held me. He was walking back and forth. I couldn't help but ask.

"Mattie are you ashamed I am human?" I asked. I didn't know why he was with me. I am just a plain human. I couldn't compete with Rose or Alice. He looked taken back by my question.

"No way, why would you even think that?" He said. Then his face said it all. He knew I had a dream about it.

"I will never leave you and you are not a boring plain human." He said trying to reassure me.

"But I can't compete wit Zoe or Rose or anyone. You deserve better." I said truly upset he would waste his time with me.

"No just because I am a bit more than averagely beautiful doesn't mean I deserve better." He said trying to act modest.

"You are more than average you are the top most beautiful person in the world but why me, you could have anyone you want?" I said trying to convince him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Never." I said honestly.

"Then, stop worrying believe me you deserve better than me." He said before I could argue he had his finger on my lip signaling me to be quiet.

"Now let's change the subject, do you really want to be changed?" He said truly curious of my answer.

"Yes I do, I want to be with you for eternity." I said honestly.

He looked excited to have me with him for eternity. I left it at that and slowly drifted back into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up at about 11:30am. That was unusual for me. I was usually up at the crack of dawn. But seeing the Cullens every night takes a lot of out me. It has been an emotional rush. It has made me rethink everything. It made me remember the hurtful memories I stored away to never be opened again. But I don't care. I know who I want to be with. It is with my real family. With Mattie and everyone, and now that Maybelle and I have been getting closer and she is getting better at her diet we can be good friends. Steph was always a mom to me, and Zoe like a best friend, I have two now. So I already made up my mind. It wasn't too hard. And now that the tour is going into America again I cans see Charlie and Renee again. This is awesome I can have all of my family with me.

"Hello sleeping beauty, how are you this morning?" Mattie said while walking in. I really do love him and I know who would hurt to leave. I need Mattie.

"Hello, I'm okay I guess, how are you?" I asked while he sat down next to me.

"You guess?" He said finally realizing what I meant.

"Yah, with everything that is going on I am okay." I said while sitting up. He only nodded.

"Okay, Steph made you breakfast, then you have a guest coming," Mattie said.

"Okay, but who is coming?" I said hoping that is wasn't one of the Cullens.

"You'll have to see." I wasn't happy about surprises, but if it wasn't a Cullen I was okay.

**

We went and I saw a big breakfast spread. I just started digging in. That they were all shocked about how much I ate. I was surprised myself. When I finally finished eating there knock on the door.

"Hello, anyone in there." It was Livi!!! But she wasn't with Greg, which is weird, they were always together. I guess they needed time.

"In here" I called her into the kitchen. She came in and gave me hug.

"I need to speak to you." She said in a happy tone. I nodded to tell her to go on.

"I and Greg broke up." When she said that my mouth dropped. I thought vampire love was eternal.

"I know I thought that to but I met someone and I was captured by their charm." I didn't know what to expect. I only knew of one person who she loved. It was Tyler. I knew Livi and Tyler when they were human. She was my babysitter and then she disappeared. I haven't seen him in so long.

"Who?" I asked making sure I didn't know the person.

"Well you know them…….well it's Tyler." I jumped up and down I was so happy I loved him. He was like a big brother. He walked in with 4 kids. They looked about 10. I didn't care I ran to hug him. He was a vampire, what are the odds that two of my human friends are vampires.

"Remember when I went missing." Livi said. I nodded.

"Well I had these kids and then we were playing in the field and a vampire came and got me, I hid the kids before he could smell them." She stated.

"Yah I didn't know what happened to her so I took care of them, but then I got attacked and after about a month in foster care I found them." Tyler stated.

"What are the names?" I asked.

"This is Ryan." She said while pointing to the youngest kid. He was about 9 or 10.

"This is Amanda." He said pointing to a bronze hair girl with a big smile and dimples and brown hair and gold eyes. "She isn't Tyler's." She sad while frowning.

"This is Amanda's twin Jessica." She said while pointing to the girl to the right. She had long brown hair down to her waist, with big brown eyes and beautiful pale skin. "Neither is she" She motioned toward Jesse.

"And finally this is Sammy and Sammy." She point to two identical twins, with beautiful dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

"They are beautiful." I said while trying to catch my breath. I could have sworn they were vampires.

"Livi can talk to you in the other room?" She nodded and I called everyone else into the room to meet the kids.

When we reached the room I needed to ask.

"Are they….you know vampires?" I asked seriously.

"Well, Amanda and Jesse are half vampire. The um…..one that turned me…you know." I only nodded I knew what that sick bastard did to her.

"Well that's why they have the eyes and are beautiful." I said to myself.

"But now I have beautiful children and I am glad." She said now smiling.

We left the room and went to the kitchen. They all looked at us when we walked in. Tyler help her hand, while I went to Mattie.

"Izzie I forgot to tell you, we met a half like them and they will stop aging at 17, but I don't want to turn my other kids." She said happy and sad at the same time.

"Do they know about everything?" I asked to low for anyone else to hear. She nodded. "You can't tell the Volturi." She said, if she could cry she would.

"I WON"T" I said trying to prove I wouldn't do that.

"Everyone do you know about Amanda and Jessica?" Livi asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Well they are half out kind, they will stop aging at 17." She looked torn thinking about loosing her other kids.

"You won't loose them but you have to chose." I said.

She nodded and continued helping the kids eat. Maybe they can come to the concert. Now I have to write more songs for it……


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was excited; Livi, Tyler, and the kids are all staying with us. They are also coming to the concert tonight. I came up with the best song for tonight. I am going to have Amanda, Jessica, and Livi sing it. Then I came up with one very special for one of the Sammy's. I also found that Jessica and Amanda have powers. Jessica can shift into anything and anyone, even if they don't exist. And Amanda can absorb powers, so she has infant. Tyler can turn. Livi has a similar power like Alice but she can see the past to. But Amanda, Jessica, Sammy, and Livi have beautiful voices. So it is extra special.

**

An hour later we were to the concert. I knew what song I wanted to start with. So everyone will be surprised. It will be one to remember.

We were all set up on stage and we were going to introduce the first song. This was going to be good.

"Hey guys nice to see you again." They all screamed.

"Our first song is MISERY BUISNESS!!" We quickly began.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good

We finished strong on that song. I looked in the crowd for the Cullens, but before I could find them Zoe introduced the next song.

"Okay guys this song is one of our new ones." Zoe explained. We played this one when we are bored on the road.

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

That was always one of my favorite songs. Now I ran and got Sammy for her song. Her song is called brighter. She said she wrote it when she turned nine. So I trusted her.

So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight

Now that Sammy finished her song we are going to do another before we bring the rest out.

"This is our most popular song it is Sunday, bloody Sunday."

can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
(Tonight, tonight)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(The real battle just begun)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

That was a great song. We just kind of winged it on that, we needed a song and came up with this. We started our next song. It was called Just like me(paramore)

slipped down the stairs,  
Tripped over your fragile ego,  
I slid down the hallway,  
Right into the web you'd woven,

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

You locked all the doors,  
You felt it was safer that way,  
You put up a wall,  
And now your whole world is caving in

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

You swallow your pride as,  
You left behind,  
Counting stars to name your lies,  
You let the rain,  
Push you away,  
And now you're drowning in the waves

Yeah,  
And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Like me  
Somebody just like me

The next one is hello hello.

Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone

I opened up my life to you,  
I told you everything I knew,  
You listened so closely to,  
You listened so close when love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now,  
Yeah you turned your head around,

Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now

You blew up the world I built for us,  
Destroyed our secret universe,  
Threw out the trust I, put in you,  
Making me feel like I'd been used,  
And now I'm reminded,  
That I was just blinded,

Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now

I'm doing fine,  
You'll be alright,  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight,  
You're doing fine,  
And I'll be alright,  
Just give me time, yeah

Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
I don't wanna hear,  
You're doing fine now,  
Don't wanna hear,  
I'm without you now

I'm without you now,  
I'm without you

The next songs are going to be the best.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter17

We just got on brake. We wanted to make this concert longer so we are still going to do over 6 songs. We never do that.

We went in the brake room and I found out a lot about the girls. The twins are both veg. They never had human blood. They can have human food too not just blood. They only have to hunt every couple of months as long they have as much human food as a human should. They are the middle children. Ryan apparently wasn't hers. He doesn't know that yet. He is Tyler's though. After Jesse and Mandy were born she was turned. The Cullens haven't met them yet. They are tonight. Big joy. But I wasn't thinking about that now. I am really protective over Sammy now. She was the one with the amazing voice. She is about 4 11 and she has beautiful brown eyes. She is very tough like me now. I feel like she is my own daughter. She told me she is really close with both of her parents….but I am like a second mom.

It was Sammy, Mandy, Jessica and I in the room. Everyone of my family went hunting. Her parents went to hunt to. And Ryan Samantha went behind stage to listen to the other band.

"So Mandy, are you glad you are half vampire?" I asked. They both looked extremely happy they are half but Amanda looks kind of down a lot.

"Yah I guess." She said.

"Then why do you look sad all the time?" I asked truly curious.

"Well it makes me feel like I will loose my brothers and sisters some day." She said honestly while having a single tear fall.

"Well, you won't loose me." Sammy stated. She told me she wanted me to turn her when I became a vampire. I was afraid that I might hurt her but I know I can do it.

"But I might loose Ryan or Samantha." She said very fast I almost couldn't understand what she said.

"You might but when they reach your age they might want to be turned." She looked pained and happy at that statement.

"I don't want them to have this future. I don't want to damn them to this life." She said trying to be strong.

"Why does everyone say that? You might have to drink blood but that is a small price to pay when you can have your family forever." I stated a little ticked she said that. But I knew she wanted them to have a good life.

"Because this is a horrible life" she said lowly.

"No it is only a small price to pay." I said having a smile on my face. She had a small smile on her face and nodded.

"Sammy you did awesome…. How would you all like to come on stage with us and sing the songs with us?" I asked. I wanted them all to have the trill of being on stage.

"WE WOULD LOVE TO SING WITH YOU GUYS." They all said at the same time.

At that exact moment everyone walked in. I told them of the news and they all had a big smile on their face. They knew the kids loved to be on stage. And Sammy was too good not to have her continue to sing with us. Livi's voice was so pure I wanted to make her a permanent member. But we have to talk it over. Steph loved the idea of having the kids there. She loved to cook and it was a great opportunity to learn more about them.

So we were heading on stage. We were starting off with the song I composed for all of us to sing. Ryan wants to jump around and dance and he could so that's what he is doing. Samantha is coming on stage to. Tyler is coming but I don't know if he sings. So here we go.

"Hey guys did you miss us?" Zoe asked loudly.

"Good, now we have some guest singers tonight and I know you will love them. This is Amanda, Jessica, Samantha, Sammy you already know, and Ryan. You already know Livi. So let's ROCK" I said excitedly.

"This is fences." I said.

I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls and in the halls

There's people looking through

The window though they know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up

Just let them think

There's no place else

You'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now?

You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

Because the ground that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

Don't look up

Just let them think

There's no place else

You'd rather be

And now you can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this, big talk, yeah...

So now let's see you walk it

I said let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess

You do all this, big talk, yeah

So now let's see you walk it

I said let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide

Yeah, oh oh open wide

'Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

"Did you like it?" I asked. They all screamed louder than I ever heard.

"Good well our next song is….Dirty little secret." I said excitedly. Livi wrote this the last time I saw her.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

The next one is Another Day. It is great. Zoe and I wrote this when I came into the band. It was a freak thing.

And if you listen to me: I miss you  
And if you hear me now: I need you  
Where did you go cause you're not gone  
Everyone knows that something is wrong  
The wires were cut and im alone

I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time

And do you ever want me?  
Do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye  
And its okay, there's always another day  
And any time you want me  
Any time you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But its okay, there's always another day

Your voice comes in and now its fading  
I cant believe this, is so frustrating  
Cause you never seems to understand  
And you let me slip straight through your hands  
and how does it feel to be alone?

I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time

And do you ever want me?  
Do you ever need me?Ii know that you left before goodbye  
And its okay, there's always another day  
And any time you want me  
Any time you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And its okay, there's always another day

If you ever find what you were looking for  
I will be waiting there, i will be there

And do you ever want me?  
Do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye  
And its okay, there's always another day  
And any time you want me  
Any time you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But its okay, there's always another day

This is a new one. It's called stuck on you. (paramore but I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story.)

I heard you driving in my car

Then in a frozen bar

And You claimed You didn't care for me

But your verse got trapped inside my head

Over and over again

You played yourself to death in me

You thought You dropped me easily

But that was not to be

You burrowed like a summer tic

So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams

Turn my nights to sleepless itch

Stuck on you 'till the end of time

I'm too tired to fight your rhyme

Stuck on you 'till the end of time

you've got me paralyzed

Holding on the telephone

I hear your midrange moan

You're everywhere inside my room

Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone

You're everywhere inside of me

Stuck on you 'till the end of time

I'm too tired to fight your rhyme

Stuck on you 'till the end of time

You got me trapped inside

I can't escape your incessant whine

When you beam it out all across the sky

No I can't escape

(stuck on you 'till the end of time)

your insipid rhyme

(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)

When you shoot it deep

(stuck on you 'till the end of time)

Straight into my mind

I don't remember what song we are doing next. I will just have to find out. When the music started I realized we were doing I caught myself.

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

Now we are going to sing Franklin. I am so surprised the kids know every word.

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

'Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed

'Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time

'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

Now for the finale. We are doing all hail the heartbreaker.

I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker

"Hey guys I hoped you liked the concert. Good night everybody." Zoe said quickly while we all exited the stage.

I can't wait to see the Cullens face when they realize what Amanda and Jess are.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This was the longest concert we have had. It was worth it though. The girls had fun. And I was glad Sammy had a good time. I am so worried about her. It is strange. It is almost like I wish I could have her as _my_ daughter. Maybe I can convince Livi to move in with us. She can become a permanent member. And Sammy and the twins can be in it to. They really enjoyed. The stage is big enough for all of us. It is a 100,000 people stadium. So we could make the stage bigger if we needed to.

We were on our way to the house. Sadly the Cullens are right behind us. We have to explain the twins to them and our plans for some of the kids. This isn't going to be.

**

We arrived at the house. The Cullens are parking so we rushed in. Sammy and I were getting dinner for all the people who are going to eat it. We are making home made pizza. We are making cheese, pepperoni, and mushroom. We got all the supplies together and now we got to put it together. We heard Steph talking but we kept cooking. Someone put their arm around me and I knew it was Mattie. I kept cooking.

When we finally finished we put all the pizza on the table. Sammy started digging in.

"Come on everyone who is having pizza come here and people who aren't stay in there." I called to everyone.

Samantha, Jessica, Amanda, and Ryan came in. They all grabbed some and started eating. I grabbed and got one slice of cheese. Sammy and I made good cooks.

When we finished, we all went into the living room. I noticed Edward against the wall. It must be because of all of us humans. Emmett and Roselie took the love seat, Esme and Carlisle took the couch. Caleb and Zoe took the other love seat, Mattie, Maybelle, and Ryan took a couch, Alice and Jasper took the arm chair with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and Johnny and Steph took the last couch, with Sammy, Samantha, Amanda, Jessica, and I on the floor. Livi and Tyler stood up behind us.

"Well hello you already know all of us but we don't know all of you." Carlisle explained.

"This is Tyler and Livi, they are mates. And these are their kids; this is Ryan, Samantha, Sammy, Amanda, and Jessica. Amanda and Jessica are twins and so are the Sammy's and Ryan is the youngest." I explained directly to Carlisle.

"Are they human I smell vampire on all of them?" Carlisle asked.

"Well everyone other than Amanda and Jessica are human. They are half our kind." Steph explained. They all looked confused.

"But that isn't possible. Vampires can't conceive." Emmett stated.

"Well we don't like to talk about that. We just know that they are half."

They only nodded, understanding that the past is the past. They still looked curious.

"Do they have powers?" Edward asked.

"Yes they do. Amanda can absorb powers so she has infantine and Jessica can shape shift into anything and anyone even if they don't exist. Livi's power is similar to Alice's but she can see the past too. She can see into vampires human lives too. And Tyler can control and living things mind." I explained. They all looked shocked. Alice looked anxious to ask Livi something. Probably about her human life.

"Do they go to school?" Carlisle asked.

"No I think it is in there genes but they have advanced minds and are at a 11 grade level so I am teaching them off and on the last amounts of lessons." Livi explained.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions the door bell rang. Who could that be now.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I hope you have liked my story so far remember the more reviews the more I update. Most of these characters are real people. I would like to say Sammy and Livi are some best friends and I wanted to say thanks to little Sammy and hi to my best friend LIVI!!! ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 19

Everyone just stood motionless while the doorbell kept ringing. I got the courage to go up and open the door. When I opened I didn't know them. They look familiar I think Livi told me about them. They were Livi's friends.

"Hello we are Brandon and Nate we are here to see Livi." They stated.

"Of course come in." I said as nicely a possible.

"Nate, Brandon!!" Livi said while running up to them and hugging them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well we always spend a couple of weeks with you." They said together. I could tell they were vampires. And they were veg by their eyes.

"Oh we are sorry for intruding but we wanted to see Livi."

"No problem we have plenty of room." Steph was happy to have anybody here. She loved company.

"So who is everybody?" they asked I could sense their discomfort and I am not even Jasper.

"These are the Cullens. This is Carlisle, Roselie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and _Edward_. And this is my family. This is Johnny my mate, Maybelle, Zoe and Caleb, Mattie and Bella, and you know Livi. This is Tyler her mate, and their kids Sammy, Samantha, Ryan, and Amanda and Jessica. Sammy and Samantha are twins, and Jessica and Amanda. Ryan is a single baby. And lastly Amanda and Jessica are half vampire." Steph explained all in one breathe.

"Oh okay so are the Cullens and your family separate?" Nate asked. He has Black hair with gold eyes and he us about 5 8-9. His brother Brandon looks like him but has shorter hair. Nate's hair goes to his neck and Brandon's is curlier. From the looks of it they have size 00 gages. They looked to about 17.

"Yah," Livi said and mouthed 'ill explain later' they nodded. I wonder if they have powers.

Before I could ask Edward asked what I was thinking.

"Do you have any powers?" He asked.

"Yes we both do." Brandon stated.

"I can control electricity, and can control the weather." Nate said and then it started raining.

"I can create illusions and can cause people pain in their minds." Brandon stated proudly and then everyone had a blank look on their face. I presumed it was because he was using his power. About ten seconds later everyone had snapped out of it.

"Why didn't you go in the illusion?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Well I don't know I have never known. Anything to do with the mind I can repel." I stated embarrassingly.

"That is awesome!" They said together.

"Are you going to be changed?" One of them asked. I couldn't tell which one.

"Um I hope." I said hopefully. I looked over at Mattie and he shook his head yes.

"Are the kids?" Nate asked.

"Yes." They all said together.

"We haven't decided." Livi said.

"Well Sammy is, but we haven't decided on the rest. We don't want them to put to this life." I said while looking at Sammy. It did hurt to know she would have to be put to this life. But we get to have her forever. Sammy smiled at me. The kids looked hurt.

"Mom we want to." Ryan said.

"We will wait until we are your age if that is what you want but we are becoming one of you one day." Samantha stated.

"I guess we are decided." Livi said with a look of pain and happiness on her face.

"Who is changing them?" Carlisle asked worried it might be him.

"Livi and I." I said proudly.

"Why you?" Roselie asked.

"I am going to change Sammy. She is like a daughter to me. And I want to be the one to change her. Livi already agreed." I stated happily.

"I want Izzie to change me." Sammy said.

"Call me Bella." I said happily. She is the only one that can.

Edward growled at that.

"Shut up Cullen." I said loudly. Everyone went quiet. They all had a shocked look on their faces. Well the Cullens did. Sammy looked excited.

"Yah I am not a prissy little girl anymore. I am mature adult that won't take crap from him or anyone. So don't try it." I stated firmly.

He stood shocked. I could scowl at him. He is a real ass. I only told Sammy to call me Bella. It isn't a crime.

"Well everyone, thank you for coming but the kids and Bella need rest so maybe we could play some baseball tomorrow and meet up." Steph said. She loved baseball. I still couldn't play. So I am going to hang with the kids.

They only nodded and then the Cullens were gone. Steph showed Nate and Brandon to their room and Tyler and Livi to theirs. The kids are going are going to sleep in our basement with me and Mattie.

We went downstairs to the basement and the kids had a shocked expression. It wasn't that flashy. Just a home theater with every game console and every game. It had two queen beds and a very comfy couch. They all dodged for the game consoles.

**

After about two hours of playing they fell asleep. Sammy and Samantha had of the queens. Amanda and Jessica had the other. Ryan and I had the couch. And Mattie went to our room to do some work. Now to get some sleep.

**Dream:**

**I was at the baseball clearing in Forks. I was lying on the ground covered in my own blood. There was a little girl next to me crying. I saw Jacob in the back round. I could tell I was human and the girl was half. Jacob came over and picked the girl up. She just sat there in his arms like she knew him forever. That's when he talked.**

"**It's okay honey she loved you and will be watching at the wedding." Jacob said. He looked happy I was dead. **

That was when I woke up. Someone was shaking me. I looked and saw Livi.


	21. Chapter 20

New chapter

I got to call Jake. I got to call Jake. I got to call Jake. I know Mattie will be mad if I do. This is so hard. I am calling him.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" Jake's voice was some sort of heaven for me now.

"Jake it's me…Bella." I said

"Bella why are you calling?" He asked.

"I miss you." I said. It wasn't all a lie.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Isn't that enough?" I asked rudely.

"Well Bella I got a lot going on so if you could not call anymore." He said rudely.

"Jake I wanted to invite you to one of my concerts…..please come." I asked.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, but I can wire you the tickets….just please I want you there. You can stay with us instead of heading home after the concert."

"Who is us?" he asked. Knowing it was my vampire family.

"Well my family." I said. "But if that is not cool you and I could get a room. You know spend time together….we could talk about what happened. Maybe you could stay for awhile." I said hopefully. I didn't care if we needed to spend a night at a hotel. We could talk everything out.

"fine, I'll call you when I am there." He said harshly.

"Are you taking the plain? I will send you first class." I said happily.

"No I will run." He said. I was confused he is going to run here?

"Jake how can you run 5000 miles to another country?" I asked (She doesn't know about the werewolves.)

"I will be there no need to ask how." With that he hung up.

I heard someone behind me.

"Who was that?" Mattie asked.

"Jake." I said simply while going into the other room. He followed me.

"Hey Sammy how are you today?" I asked.

"Okay how are you?" she asked in an adorable voice. She always made me happier now.

"I am great do you want to know why?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Why?" she asked truly curious now.

"Because one of my old friends are coming tomorrow for the concert. You get to meet him." I said happily. She got a big smile on her face.

"Yay, I get to meet one of your friends?" she asked. I nodded. She started clapping and jumping. She reminds me of Alice. I hope when she is changed she doesn't make me go shopping. When she got up and went into the kitchen to tell Samantha, Mattie put his arms around me.

"Who?" he asked simply.

"Jake." I said happily.

"I thought he hated you?" he said with a sour expression.

"I don't know if he still does. But I guess we will find out." I said.

He left at the room at that point. I went right back in my room to right a song for Jake.

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

I didn't think Jake would believe how much I miss him. He still thinks I have feelings for _Edward_. It hurt that he would think that.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked. I didn't even know that she was in here.

"Yah I am fine." I stated. I wasn't okay though. Everything was fine and now they ruined it. The Cullens ruin everything. They don't think. I was happy before they came. I would be fine if they didn't come. Now I have to sort everything out again.

"Okay, why don't you come out here? Everyone wants to spend time with you." She said happily. I only nodded. I got up and went to sit next to Sammy. We all sat in silence. Zoe and Caleb we sitting in the arm chair. Mattie was sitting next to me and playing with my hair. Ryan was with Livi and Tyler outside by the river. Amanda and Jessica were playing with Maybelle. Apparently they love fashion; they are also helping with the wedding. Steph and Johnny were hunting. And is coming tomorrow. Sammy opened her laptop Steph bought her. She typed something out so that only I could see it.

_Can I be a maid of honor? _She typed with a puppy dog face.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._ I said honestly. I already had that part settle out. Sammy, Livi, and Zoe are my maids of honor. Amanda is the pianist. Jessica is my flower girl. And Ryan is our ring barer. It was all settled. I just have to call Charlie and Renee. That was the hard part. I didn't know how Charlie was going to take it. Or Renee. I just hope they don't hate me for it.

"Izzie!!!! We figured out the best place for the wedding!!" Maybelle screamed while coming down the stairs at human pace.

"Okay?" I had a feeling she wanted it by the lake. That is where I want it.

"By the lake." I was right.

"Okay" I said simply.

I am so glad there is no concert tonight. I am beat. I need to relax.

There was a knock on the door. I figured it wasn't Jake he wasn't due for another day. Who could it be.

"Hello?" Steph asked while opening the door.

"Jake!" I rushed and gave him a hug.

"Bella." He said with a slight nod. But why is he so hot? Is he……..


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

When Jake came in I gave him the biggest I could muster up. I didn't care if he did hurt me. He was my best friend and I don't it any other way.

"Jake are sick, you are really hot." I said franticly. Thinking that was the reason he was so opposed to coming.

"Bella can I talk to you?" he asked not taking his eyes off Mattie.

"Sure." I said happily.

When we walked outside he had a torn expression on his face.

"What is it Jake?" I asked I was truly concerned something was wrong.

"Well I have to tell you something." I nodded for him to go on.

"Well I am….a um…..werewolf." he said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to run and scream?" he asked completely serious.

"Jake I have been in a world of mythological creatures for years now it doesn't surprise me." I said.

"Okay, but Bella vampires….are my enemies." He said honestly.

"But you…." I couldn't finish. He wouldn't hurt them. I know him.

"We need to leave or at least while I am here." He said with a happy expression.

"Okay I guess." I remembered Sammy. I couldn't leave her. Not now. She would be alone. Maybe…I could bring her.

"Jake could I bring someone…..please?" I asked with a puppy dog expression.

"If they are not a vampire yah sure." He said. I jumped up and ran in the house. I brought him with me.

"Jake you are at least going to meet them." I said happily.

He only nodded. When we entered it was silent. Everyone was staring at Jake. It annoyed me.

"Everyone this is my friend Jake." I said happily.

"Hello Jake." Sammy said happily.

"Um guys Jake is going to stay for a few days." I said happily. They all seemed happy about that.

"Jake can you try one night?" I asked almost begging.

"We can sleep in the basement." He had a saddened expression but nodded.

"Yay!! Okay this sis Sammy, Steph, Johnny, Zoe, Caleb, Jesse, Ryan, Livi, Tyler, and Amanda." I pointed to all of them. But when I said Amanda he didn't remove his gaze.  
She nodded and went back to reading.

"Jake? Are you okay?" I asked while waving my hand in his face.

"Yah, yah I am fine." He said still not removing his gaze from Amanda.

"Jake you are going to kill her if you stare at her any longer." I said lowly.

We all continued our activities. I noticed that Nate and Brandon were hunting. Then Livi and Tyler went with them. Jake and I sat with Sammy and the twins. I was playing with Sammy's hair while Jake just stared at Amanda. It was creepy.

Amanda's point of view

I could still feel that mans gaze on my back. But I continued to read the book Bella lent me. It was her old copy of Wuthering heights. It was fascinating; Heathcliff was such a complex character. I was at the best part of the book when I felt the stare get more intent. I looked up and saw the man sitting next to me while Auntie Bella played with Sammy's hair.

"May I help you?" I asked politely but rude none the less.

"Yes, did you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" he said while still staring at me. He had black hair down to his ears and his teeth show incredibly well against his russet skin. He must have tanned for hours.

"Um thank you?" I said more a question than a statement.

"I am Jake Bella's friend and you are?" he said while sticking out his hand even though his arms were up against my shoulder.

"Amanda." I said while getting back to my book.

"So do you have a nickname?" he asked.

"Yah Leena." I said. I was called that by a one of my friends before we moved to meet mom again. She was one of my closest friends; she said Leena meant something in another language or something.

"Well that is pretty." He said with a big smile on his face. He is starting to annoy me.

"Um I think I am going to call Jesse and see if she wants to go for a walk." I said desperate to leave and finish my book.

"I will come with you." He insisted while getting up.

"Well alone." I said while leaving at vampire speed.

That was weird. When I left it felt like an elastic band just snapped. It was weird like I was attached to him or something.

"Jesse um did you see that guy?" I asked.

"Yah he seems nice but annoying." She said.

"I know, he kept staring at me." I said honestly.

"Well then embrace it." She said while running in the direction I came from.

I continued down the lane to the woods over the lake. I loved coming down here and reading. It is peaceful. It helps me think. When I started reading my phone vibrated. I saw it was Vara. She was one of my best friends. She is the only one that knows the truth.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much I just missed my best friend, when are you coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know if I am." I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I met my mom she is amazing, and I can't leave her. Not for anything." I said honestly.

"Could you come here for the summer?" she asked.

"Yah that would be great!!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Cam has been asking about you." She said in a mocking voice.

"But he never wanted talk to me before." I said confusingly.

"Well apparently he was going to ask you out before you left." She admitted.

"Tell him yes." I said simply.

"But don't you know why he asked you?" she said trying to hint something.

"No" I said simply.

"He wanted you in bed duh!!" she said like it was obvious.

"Well it is dangerous if that happened." I said.

"How" she asked.

"Well when you are half vampire you could hurt someone in a physical relationship." I explained.

"Oh, well I got to go my mom needs me, I'll call you later and finish our talk." She said while hanging up.

I could feel someone's star on me again. I looked up and saw Jake in a tree.

"You can come down stalker." I said furiously.

"Sorry it is just something about you that draws me near." He said with a sheepish grin.

"I think I know what." I said to low for human's ears to hear.

"No you really don't but I can tell you." He said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I am a werewolf and half human and werewolves imprint…..it's like love at first sight but stronger. And I um….imprinted on you." He said not looking at me now.

"Well that sucks." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am part vampire and have a boyfriend." I said while attempting to get up.

"You don't get it…..we are soul mates." He said harshly.

"Well I am sorry but I jus met you and don't intend on dating you." I said.

"But we are destined." He said sternly.

"I am sorry but I don't see you like-" before I could finish my sentence he crashed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off but it made no difference. So I waited. When he finished I just stood there.

"What.." I couldn't say anything.

"I am sorry but I had to show you." He said sadly.

"So what now. I am not leaving my family and you don't like them. I am not leaving Sammy." I said honestly. She was the biggest reason I didn't run back to where I was. I wish I met mom earlier and now I am not leaving my family. But Sammy I couldn't bare to leave.

"Well then I will move in." he said happily.

"Um….with vampires no you can move in an apartment…..Mom won't like it if you move in." I said honestly. I didn't like that idea of him being near me. Something in me tells me to stay but the other to leave……I can't decide.

"Then I will move in next to your house…..my dad can move up here with me." I still wasn't happy about that decision. I don't know why he doesn't just leave. Nothing is special about me…other than my family. But I am just plain Amanda. Nothing more. He should have Jesse at least she is special, she has the beauty and brains.

"It's up to you but you won't see me much." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"I mostly don't go anywhere other than my room and my lane." I admitted.

"Then I will come with you." He said proudly.

"Your not going to quit are you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said happily. I ran at vampire speed to the house with Jake trailing about 30 feet. I ran to my room and called Samantha up.

I let her in and locked the door. I need to talk to her.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Amanda's point of view

When I got to my room I slammed the door and locked it. I called Samantha and Jessica up. I didn't want to have to have Sammy come up. I know she likes spending time with Auntie Bella.

"What is it?" They asked together while climbing through the window.

"That guy is annoying me." I said with a happy face on. I didn't know why I was so happy he imprinted on me. I guess it makes me feel special or something.

"Well you shouldn't feel like that he is hot!!" they said together. I didn't get it. I am 11 and he is 25 it just doesn't fit.

"But I am not special not anything. The only thing I am proud about is that I have you guys as a family." I said sadly. They were the only thing about me that I was proud about.

"Well you got to decide. Do you want to try or just be alone?" they asked while leaving.

When they left I decided to go to my old oak tree. I loved to go there to think. I usually go to the lane but since he knows about that I will go to my tree.

**

I went to the biggest branch. Right at the bottom. I just started to sing. I never do this. I usually right poetry. But I will try this too.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

I could tell he was listening to me. I looked to see him and Sammy. That was strange.

"That was beautiful." They both said together.

"Thanks" I said while looking back at my guitar.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I guess." I said while shrugging.

He jumped up to the branch I was at.

"Well I wondering who was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know, something in me just told me sing it." I said. I had a feeling it was about him but I don't know.

"Well maybe I should explain the imprint thing better." He said.

"That would help." I said sarcastically.

"Well like I said it is like love at first sight but stronger. It is like you're the only person I care about. It is involuntary. I know you don't like me like that, but I love you. I know what I have to protect now. It is you. You're the only thing that matters anymore." He said with a happy expression. All I did was sit there with an awe expression.

"Well I-I…" I couldn't think of a reply. I was just so confused. I feel like I like him but at the same time I feel like I should run. I know now which emotion overpowers which. I know I like him. But I don't know why. I just can't decide. I know in the future what I will decide but I don't know now.

"I know this is a lot in only like an hour but it is destiny." He stated sadly. I know he would never want to fall for _me_. He would probably want mom or Auntie Bella. At least they are special.

"I think you deserve better though." I said honestly.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"Well I am not special. You deserve someone better and I am only 11. You are at least 25. I know if you had a choice you wouldn't have imprinted on you." I said. I knew _if_ we did have a future I needed to tell him how I feel.

"Well I am actually 16" he said in a sad voice.

"That doesn't change anything." I said while getting up. He up his hand around my wrist and pulled me down. I pulled out of his grasp and ran. Ran away from all of this stress. Having to kill animals. All the things that are happening right now. I could tell he was following me but I didn't care. I looked back and saw a huge dog following me. I ran faster. I will not stop. Not that I need to.

**

I slowed down after about 6 hours. I had no clue where I was. I laid down and fell asleep.

After about an hour I heard growling. I didn't know who it was. I looked up and saw 5 dogs in front of me. They looked like Jake but different colors. I saw a sandy wolf in front. They all watched their movements.

"Hello I am Amanda." I said slowly. I didn't know if they could understand me but I could try. I saw a man coming in the distance.

"Hello I am Sam." He said.

"Hello like I said I am Amanda." I said.

"Well I hate to tell you this but we have to kill you." He said.

"Why?" I didn't care anymore.

"Well you are on La Push territory and you are a vampire it is in the treaty." He stated.

"Well I am half." I said.

"Same." He said.

"Just make it quick but first can I ask you something." I said.

"Sure."

"Well when you imprint what is the best theory of why you do it?" I asked.

"Well it is said that if you imprint that they have the genes to pass down the werewolf genes or that you are compatible. Why do you ask?"

"Well I met someone, one of my Aunts friends and he said he imprint on me. He looked just like you." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jacob, or Jake." I said.

They all ran and then out of no where Jake showed up. He gave me a worried look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I was waiting to die before you came." I said furiously.

"Why." He asked.

"Well they said I had to die." I said.

"Well you aren't." he said sternly.

"You aren't my boss." I said still furious.

"Well you are my imprint so that means that I protect you." He said happily.

"So what the only reason you would is because I am your imprint. That is exactly the reason I ran. Because if you really loved me you wouldn't blame every reason you have to protect me on you imprinting." I said while walking away at human speed.

"Well I do love you so you have to just accept it." He said while picking me up.

I jumped down. "What are you doing we have to get back." He said.

"This is easier." I said while picking him up. He was light.

This is going to be a long ride. He Hnjkgkjgjkbgjwebjrgbgbegberjkgbjkgbfbm,gnb


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys sorry about my last chapter at the end it was my fault I accidently hit save without looking at it and my arms was on the keyboard. Well enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 23

Amanda's point of view

We got home after about 8 hours of running. Mom was furious but understood why I ran. Everyone knew except her and dad.

"Sorry mom I just needed to get away everything that is happening it is a lot to handle." I said honestly.

"Well I know, I am not mad but can you call me before you do that again?" I only nodded.

"Mom when is the concert?" I asked.

"In like 4 hours." She said with a humorous grin.

"Oh okay." I didn't notice it was 4pm already.

"Auntie Bella can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She said in a concerned voice.

When we got outside I took a big breathe.

"Can I sing a song I wrote at the concert tonight?" I asked with my closed. I was afraid that she would no.

"Of course." She said in a happy voice.

"It isn't that good." I muttered I knew she heard.

"Let me hear it I will judge." She said happily. I grabbed my guitar from the front room and began to play.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

I was given a hug by auntie but I could sense hostility towards someone.

"Why are you hostile?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Not at you it is just I felt that way about someone a while ago." She explained, I wonder if she feels that way about Uncle Mattie.

"Come on let's get ready." I yelled as we dashed for the stairs.

**

Bella's point of view

Jake seems distant lately. When he got here he was quiet until he met Amanda. He looks at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. And when she leaves he gets real tense. Then when she will be near him he will get really happy. It is just really weird.

When went onstage and I saw Jake right next to the curtains and he watched Amanda intently. She only once looked over, and when she did she got really nervous.

"Hello guys tonight we are going to start off with two songs that Amanda wrote hope you like them." Zoe screamed. We started off with a low key.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

The next one is a really up beat song. She must have had fun writing it.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

That was a fun song to do. It was really up beat and makes you want to get up and start dancing and singing along. I wonder what inspired her to write that. Amanda is a really complex person. She is unpredictable. She seems really down lately and I can't understand why. Maybe she misses her friends. I wonder where she went school last. Maybe we could do a concert there than invite her friends backstage. They might get a kick out of that.

We finally got our break after about 4 more songs. I am going to confront her about what is bothering her.

"Amanda what is wrong?" I asked her after everyone went in the dressing rooms.

"I just don't like pressure." She tried walking away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Pressure from what?" I asked.

"Well with Jake and not being able to see my friends and worrying about slipping and everything." She said.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"You don't know?" she asked with an obvious expression.

"No?" I said almost a question.

"He imprinted on me." She said with a look disgust.

"What you don't like him?" I asked.

"No well it's just that I don't like the idea of him only liking me because he imprinted and he has too, and I am disgusted that it had to be me. He deserves better. But he always says I have to because I imprint or you're my imprint it is always about that not I like you and care about you." She explained.

"Well just to let you know you are more of a treasure than you think and yeah maybe you are a little young but give him time to love you because he will and I know I you will love him. So just it time." I said with a happy expression. I think it is sweet that he imprinted on her. They will cute and I know they deserve each other.

"Lets just go back in." she said with a saddened look. This may take some time to convince her.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's point of view

We were still on break. Amanda still looked uncomfortable and Jake only looked at her.

"Jess have you heard from Dean?" Amanda asked Jess, she thought we wouldn't be able to hear her.

"No he hasn't called yet." Jess said while looking at Jake to see if he was listening. I could tell he was.

"He will call." Jess assured Amanda. It was weird were they talking about one of Jess's friends or Amanda's and were they more a friend? Amanda couldn't even look at anyone. She just looked at her shoes. She had one single tear fall down her cheek. I started of a song in my head that describes this situation.

_One single tear on your cheek_

_All your will power is gone_

_You feel alone_

_You forced into this to fast_

_You don't need this_

_You feel like you should end it_

_But can see you see it?_

_They way he looks at you_

_Isn't it obvious? _

_He feels differently_

_He loves you_

_But you just can't accept it_

_Hidden attraction_

_Keep it together_

_Keep it hidden_

_But we can see it_

_Your like a magnet_

_You're a puzzle that wants to be solved_

_But soon you will see it too_

_Don't just us…him_

_Hidden attraction-_

I was cut in the middle of the song by an arm being put around my waist. I knew it was Mattie. I quickly met his troubled stare. He knew something was wrong with Amanda. Mattie feels the same way about Amanda that I feel about Sammy. He couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"It's okay." I whispered to him. He only nodded.

"Amanda can I talk to you?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." She said refusing to meet my gaze.

When we got outside I started firing questions.

"Who is Dean? What is wrong? You seem worse! What happened." I was cut off by her.

"Dean is my best friend that is sick right now. He is…well he is dying and I can't go see him because the doctors won't let me." She started to cry when she finished her sentence.

"Do……do you want to change him?" I asked surely she didn't.

"No I don't but I do want to help him, and…..well you know my power right? Well I have a healing power and I can help him. But they won't let me see him." She said in a hushed tone. I knew it was good I am famous.

"Well we don't have a concert for the next week. So since I have connections we will go see him and then I will get him to see you so that you can heal him. Sound good?" She ran and hugged me.

"Thank you so much that is all I want!!" she yelled. I laughed.

"Come on we are going on any minute." I said while towing her along.

When we entered the dressing room everyone was quiet and tense but when we entered and everyone saw Amanda smile they all un-tensed.

"Is she better?" Mattie whispered.

"Yah." I said in a happy voice. Amanda went right to Jake and sat next to him. That is odd. I guess it made her so happy that she just couldn't ignore him.

We entered the stage soon after that. I felt pumped for the rest of the night.

We just did 5 songs and now we are on our last.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

"Thanks guys see you later." Zoe screamed.

We left the stage and was heading home. The bad part is that the Cullens are coming tonight.

We ran right for the basement. They went to the game systems but I went my room. My room is a music room. I have a recorder on the wall and a glass wall but mostly instruments. Mattie and Sammy were the only ones that came too.

I jumped right into writing while Mattie did some work on the drums and Sammy did the piano. I heard someone open the door but I didn't care. Someone threw something on a piece of paper.

_Sing shut it and leave- Mattie_

_Sing don't leave this- Maybelle_

_Sing this life sucks- Caleb_

_Sing leave the hell alone- Zoe_

So I wrote back.

Mattie's point of view

Bella threw it back and was the first one to read it. I just didn't want her to realize that the Cullens were here.

_My family shut the hell up!!_ She wrote I started laughing I noticed someone take it…..Alice.

Her mouth hung open when Bella gave us the birdie. She didn't like it. But we did.

Bella's singing drown everything else out. We all listened to her music choice. She did When it all falls apart.

When she finished everyone started to leave. I decided to stay with Bella to write more. This night is going to be nice, and busy.


	26. bad dreams

Chapter 25

Bella's point of view

The Cullens showed up about 5 minutes after I stated rehearsing. Alice, Edward, and Mattie all stayed downstairs to hear me rehearse. I didn't look up once I just stared down.

"Okay Bella that was great. Why don't you take a break?' Mattie asked. Once I saw Sammy in the room again I couldn't help but smile. She has changed everything. If she would have been here when_ he_ left I wouldn't be so bad. None of the worst stuff would have happened.

"Okay." I said quickly. I ran out and went right to Sammy and Mattie. Mattie gave me a quick peck and then I hugged Sammy.

"Let's go eat I am starving." I said quickly while pulling Sammy up the stairs. I was really hungry lately.

When we got upstairs I saw Maybelle jumping up and down. I could barley see her.

"BELLA!!!!! WE HAVE YOUR WEDDING DRESS FOR NEXT WEEK AND YOU NEED TO TRY IT ON." She said in a rush while pulling me upstairs. Sammy, Amanda, Steph and Esme followed. Mattie tried.

"No we are doing this traditionally. So bye-bye." She said with a glare.

When we entered I saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a white strapless white dress. It wasn't too poofy. It had a flower brim on the bottom and a trail of flowers going all the way down. It had a matching vail with a crown attached.

"Maybelle it is beautiful." I screamed while hugging her.

"Now try it on." She said while rushing me in the bathroom. When I came out everyone gasped. I gasped at myself, I look amazing. It was perfect.

"Thank you Maybelle it is the best dress ever!!" I shouted a little too loud. I ran back and changed out of it. I didn't want Mattie to see. She showed me the after dress and I loved it. It wasn't too showy but it showed just enough skin.

We raced downstairs after she showed me all of the dresses. The wedding dress was beautiful and my after dress was just for Mattie.

"Why can't I see it." Mattie asked with a suspicious tone.

"Because you will see me in it soon enough." I whispered.

"I hope so." He said in an unhappy tone. I couldn't believe my wedding was in a week. I mean I know I am almost nineteen but I haven't even told Charlie. I decided to tell him now. I ran to the phone.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey dad." I said quickly.

"Hey Bella….um I saw your concert on paper view." He said in an embarrassed tone.

"So you know…..about me and Mattie?" I asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yah when is it?" He asked.

"Nex-next week." I stuttered trying to get it out.

"Oh well I will be there in two days. Did you tell Renee?" He asked in between giggles. He knew she hated early marriage more than someone getting robbed.

"N-no I am going to though." I said stuttering again.

"Okay good luck with that and hey is Jake there? Billy has been worrying about him." He said in a rush.

"Yah." I said with no hesitation.

"Tell him to call Billy would ya. And I will talk to you soon I am going to go pack. See yah Bells." He said while hanging up. Now to call Renee. She picked up after one ring.

"Bella how are you?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"Mom I am fine but I need to tell you something." I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" she said in a rushed tone.

"Well I am getting married next week." I said in a quick voice.

"Oh I know." She said in a happy tone. That surprised me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I watch all of your concerts." She said in a proud voice.

"Oh so are you going to come?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course. We will fly in in about 2 days."

"Okay well mom I got to go, Mattie needs me, love you bye."

"Love you too." She said

I hung up sensed someone behind me.

"Do you still hate us?" Alice asked from behind me.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Can we go to the wedding?" She asked but that only made her madder.

"Of course." I was upset she would even ask that.

"Good." She still didn't look happy.

"Alice you will always be my best friend but you upset me. You left without a goodbye." I said honestly.

"Really?" she asked not even caring about my reasoning.

"Yay!!" she screamed and hugged me. I hugged her back but I still didn't know if I could trust them.

"So who is doing the music at the wedding?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know….I haven't decided yet." I said honestly.

"Well you need to it's in a week." She said with a huge smile.

"Who do you think?" I asked.

"How about Rose?" She asked with a shrug.

"Sure." I said coping her movements.

We went back in the living room and I noticed it was 1:00 am. I said my goodbye's to everyone and plans to play baseball tomarrow.

**

I woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. I had the worst nightmare I have ever had.

_I was in a baseball clearing. We were in the middle of a game. I saw Victoria come right at Sammy. She was pinned to the ground and sucked dry. I couldn't move. Then she aimed for Samantha. Then Ryan. Then Jess. Then finally Amanda. My family just kept playing baseball. She came at me then. She sucked me dry but I was still there somehow. I saw her to go Mattie and kiss him. It had me screaming at them but they didn't notice. It hurt the most when Sammy was gone. I saw a baby in the clearing that just appeared. She was beautiful….. She had Mattie's blue eyes from his human life. She had my hair. Victoria attacked her. I couldn't watch. _

That was when I woke up. I saw that I was alone. I got out of bed and looked around. I could hear whispers.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Someone asked.

"Well I was hoping you would let us use your island for the trip. I want somewhere private." I heard Mattie ask.

"Of course son. There is actually a house for you too when you go." Johnny said.

"Thanks dad I want this to be special. This is her only time being human that she has left." Mattie said in a sad tone.

"Son you don't want to change her do you?" Steph asked.

"No but I want her to be happy then that is what I will do. We can be together for eternity." Mattie said in a sadden tone. He is just like Edward. Why is it that no one wants me to be changed.

"We will have to abandon the tour won't we?" Steph asked.

"I don't know, it depends if she has enough control." Mattie said hopeful tone.

"We don't know son." Steph said. I really wanted Amanda's power it was awesome.

I decided to go back to sleep.

_I saw all of my family in a pile of ashes. I saw Victoria and the baby girl from my other dream. I saw her with red eyes this time. I saw Victoria pick up the baby and start rocking her. She just stared at me. The babies eyes were mesmerizing. She came at me. I finally saw Sammy at the bottom of the pile. _

I woke up then screaming and kicking and sweating uncontrollably. I saw Mattie trying to hold me down and Sammy in the back of the room looking scared.

"Sammy." She ran over and I hugged her tight. I won't loose her. Mattie saw my expression and understood what my dream was about. I was afraid and now I am worried out of my mind.


	27. flashbacks from the horrible past

Chapter 26

We were getting ready to play baseball. I still couldn't get those dreams out of my head. They were just too…real. I couldn't let them come true. Not the one about Sammy. I couldn't bare that.

"Bella you coming?" Mattie asked. I noticed I have been sitting, staring at the wall for about an hour.

"Yah…I guess." I managed to say.

He picked me up and put me in the car. We were facing the Cullens. Amanda is going to make it rain. She can control weather. She has the best power ever.

When we got to the field the Cullens were already there. I had a flashback.

_We were playing baseball. I was the ump. I saw three vampires arise from the trees next thing I know James jumped._

I was brought back into the present by Sammy waving her hand in front of my face. I saw everyone watching me. I blinked a couple times and I realized that they were already playing.

"Sorry I zoned out." I said with an embarrassed smile on my face. I saw everyone nod and they continued.

"So what have you been dreaming that has been scaring you so much?" Sammy asked that's when everyone literally froze. They turned to me and had a concerned look on their faces. Mattie looked serious.

"Nothing just random things." I said in an unsure voice.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She said in an eager voice.

"I'll tell you later." I said in a whisper.

"Okay." She whispered back.

"So let's get this game going." I screamed and they started playing. Our team was up first. Mattie was batting first. I was the ump. I didn't enjoy being away from Sammy especially since I have been having weird dreams.

"Safe." I said as Mattie slid into home. He gave me a quick peck and went back to the back of the line.

Maybelle was next and she got an immediate homerun. This was so fun watching them play. They were like cats and dogs always trying to be ahead of the other.

Steph was up and I know what was going to happen now. She was going to be back at the plate before I can blink.

She took off after hitting it directly in the trees. When she got to the plate she had a satisfied look on her face.

"SAFE!" I yelled and gave her a hug.

Zoe was up now. She reminded me of Alice. So small and fragile but when you really know her you will find out that she can hold her own. She can even beat Caleb and not even Johnny can do that.

She hit it right to Emmett and we got one out. We were going to 3 outs then we have to switch. Johnny was up and the same thing happened. Then Amanda was up and she got it right passed all of them. We all had our mouths open.

"It's simple geometry." She said with a shrug and then she took off. She got back before anyone could move.

Then Tyler got up and got another run home. This was amusing watching my old family watch my new family beat their asses. Livi did the same thing as Amanda.

"Mattie you're up again." I said quickly. He got another out and now my team was out in the field. I went over to Sammy.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked in a calmed voice.

"Nothing just reading." She said while closing the book.

"So which one did you fall in love with?" She asked in a casual tone.

"Well I fell out of love too. It was him." I pointed to Edward. He quickly picked his head up. I blushed and looked away. This was the first time I have blushed in months. I guess nothing has changed in that department.

"You dated him? He is like a god." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yah, I did. Biggest mistake of my life." I said with a frown. She only nodded. She already knew the story. She is very smart for a 12 year old.

I saw Jake enter threw the trees. He gave a quick smile to Amanda and then walked over to me.

"Hey Bella." He said in a casual tone.

"Hey Jake." I said in the same tone.

"Hey would you, Jessica, Amanda, Sammy, Samantha, and

Ryan want to come to our bomb fire new week?" He asked with a smile.

"Well Samantha, Jessica, Ryan would be able to go but Sammy, Amanda and I are going to New Jersey." I said in a happy tone. Amanda gets to cure her friend and I get to visit a new place.

"Why? And can I go?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I don't….I don't know Jake." I said in an honest voice.

"Bella why would I stay here when the only people I am here for are leaving. Well I love the kids to but I am here for you and Amanda." He said with a frown.

"Jake why don't you go visit Billy. He is worried about you." I can't believe I forgot to tell him.

"I already called him." He said with a smile.

"I don't know, Sammy would you mind having Jake come?" I asked. She came to my ear.

"Bella Dean is more than a friend to Amanda." She whispered to low for Jake to hear.

"What is he?" I asked concerned now.

"He is her, well he is her boyfriend and she still likes him and if he wasn't in the hospital then he would be with her." She whispered. Now I know that Jake can't come.

"Jake well we are going for a specific reason and I don't think Amanda would like you to come with us." I said in an honest tone.

"Why are you going?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well we are visiting her friend in the hospital." I said honestly enough.

"Oh." He said.

"Um we can ask her but don't get your hopes up." I haven't really seen Amanda since we made the plans to go. I didn't get a close look at her.

I just noticed that our team was batting.

"Amanda can you come here please?" I asked, she nodded and was here before I could blink.

"Yah?" She asked.

"Well would you mind if Jake came on the trip." I asked. Her eyes went wide but she quickly composed herself.

"Su-sure." She stuttered around the word.

"Great I will go pack." He said quickly while giving Amanda a quick peck and leaving.

"Amanda what is Dean to you?" I asked honestly.

"He was my boyfriend, I loved him dearly. I still do but we realized that we are better friends so he is my best friend. I have never been so attached to a human before. But his blood. It was so…..delicious smelling. He is the most amazing person I have met." She said with a smile.

"He is your singer." I said quickly. I remember Edward telling me something about me being his singer.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well I am Edward's singer." I said with a shrug. She only nodded.

"Amanda, my last question is…if he doesn't heal….are you going to change him?" I asked not looking at her.

"Yes I am." She said proudly. It confused me.

"Well I know it would be better than what he has to deal with. Well his parents are abusive and he has been bounced from foster home to foster home until the judge just said stay with your parents. So it wouldn't matter he would be happier." She said with a horrified look.

"He will be hard to tame." I said.

"Nope, one of my powers is to control blood lust. So I can totally eliminate the smell so he won't be tempted and then we cans how him how to feed." She said proudly. It was a good idea.

"Well okay now get back to the game." I said with a smile. I saw everyone stiffen and that's when Mattie grabbed Amanda and came to me.

"Don't move." I noticed Steph put Ryan behind the boulder and Samantha go behind Jasper. Sammy went behind me and Mattie and Maybelle sat in front of me. Jessica was behind Emmett and Amanda went to Johnny. Everyone else went in front of one of us. It confused me.

"Others." Mattie said in a whisper. I knew what he meant. Other vampires. I held my breath. I saw the trees move and then…….

**Sorry guys more tomarrow.**


	28. leaving my dreams

Chapter 27

Bella's point of view

I saw four vampires come out of the trees. I saw their eyes and knew they weren't like my family. I tensed up, not because they could kill _me_, but because they could kill the kids. And not only them but…Sammy. And I wouldn't let that happen. I don't care if I die but they won't.

"Hello I am Gina; this is Adam, Cameron, and Taylor." Gina said with a smirk. She had long black hair with a tan and lean figure. Adam had straight brunette hair and he was about 5'6. Cameron had spiky brunette hair and about 5'8. And last was Taylor. She had long red hair and she was about 5'4. Everyone but Gina looked like they were paler than my family.

"Hello this is my family, I am Carlisle, and this is Esme, Emmett, Roselie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle explained.

"Hello I am Johnny and this is Stephenie, Maybelle, Zoe, Caleb, Tyler, Olivia, Amanda, Jessica, Bella, Mattie, Sammy, Ryan, Samantha, Brandon, and Nate." Johnny explained. I only just took notice that Nate and Brandon stood in front of Maybelle.

"Well we were just passing through and we noticed that you were playing. Could you use four more players?" Gina asked. No one looked convinced. "Come on just on game no harm." Johnny only nodded.

"Sure you can join us; some of my family was leaving." Johnny explained while motioning for us to leave. I picked up Sammy and headed for Mattie's car.

"Humans?" Cameron asked.

"They are our family. I think you should leave. You are not like us." Johnny explained. Cameron didn't look happy. He looked just like James. But no two vampires could have the same talent.

I saw Mattie grab the kids and Zoe, Tyler, and Livi leave to come with us. We took off straight to the house. I noticed that this was the same. It felt the same. Except now they can't play the same cards. Now I have more weaknesses. I will give up myself for them. The same as I was going to do for mom.

Mattie looked tense. He didn't move his gaze from the road.

"Mattie relax we will be fine." I lied.

"No, he was a tracker I can just feel it. He looked like you all were a game waiting to be played. I won't loose you all." He said in a rush.

"Mattie there are 23 of us, well 17 of us. And basically 100 because of Amanda's talent. It will work out. They will be safe." I knew I said the wrong thing when he turned his head and had a glare.

"They? What about you. You will all be safe." He said with a horrified tone. He knew exactly what I was willing to do for them.

"Yah, but if it comes to something else. I know what I have to do." I said too low for the kids to hear.

"It won't." he said in an unsure voice.

"Mattie where are we going?" I asked.

"Where you were going to go… New Jersey." He said still not looking at me.

"No, we will not drag our problems to Amanda's friend." I said with a fierce expression.

"We will not go near him…we will hide." He said with a unsure tone again.

"How, where?" I kept asking.

"Anywhere." He said finally looking at me.

I couldn't speak. If he honestly thought we needed to run to get away then I am missing something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"I know what you are going to do." He said too low for even Tyler to hear.

"What?" I asked looking innocent.

"You are willing to kill yourself so they will leave." He said with a frown.

"That is why you are leaving. So I can't." I said while everything clicked.

"No, so they won't get hurt." He lied.

"Mattie, I can tell when you lie." I said honestly.

"I can't live with you not here." He finally admitted sorta.

"You won't have to." I lied again.

"I might." He still won't give up. But I will go along with it. He might drag me across the country but we will win and will get married next week. I am set on that.


	29. helping out

Chapter 28

We got to the airport about 10 minutes later. Mattie was still towing me around like a little baby. Livi and Tyler were each carrying a kid in each hand as well as Zoe. We got up to the terminal and I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" Mattie asked.

"I'm not going. I need to deal with this. I want you to take the kids and get them in a safe area. Stay with them until I call you. I will not die, or give them what they want. But I can care for myself. You helped me with that. Keep them safe." I said while he released me hand.

"Bella, I can't-" he tried reasoning.

"No, keep them safe. I will be back." I said while giving him a quick peck and kneeling in front of the kids.

"Guys, I want you to be good. You will not be harmed. I will do everything I can take make you safe again. Sammy, watch your sisters. Amanda, do what you have to do. You have enough time to save him. But do it quick." I said while giving them each a hug and hesitating on Sammy. It hurts to leave her but I have to, I have to keep her safe. I gave her the longest hug out of all.

"More than my own life." I whispered.

I ran to the door, waved, and waited until they went into the gate and then left. _They will be safe. They will be safe._ I kept saying to myself. They will not be harmed they have 4 vampires with them. I decided to call Steph to tell her I am coming back. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella are you on the plane?" she asked in a frantic voice.

"No, I am coming to help and don't argue. I won't sleep until they are gone and out of the picture. I won't loose them." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't know why I was so angry. Maybe because when the kids are in trouble I get defensive?

"Ok, I will tell the other." She said while hanging up. I got to the cab and gave directions to the cab driver. He seemed able to follow them well.

"Here you are, that will be $11.45." He said while holding out his hand.

"Keep the change." I yelled while handing him a twenty and getting out. I saw Steph peek through the window to see if I was there yet. She saw me and ran for the door. Before I could blink I was in a tight hug.

"Bella nothing will happen to you." She kept saying.

"I know Steph it is okay, I am not worried about me." I told her.

"Bella, they are here." She said in a whisper. I knew she meant the Cullens.

"Okay." I said while walking in with Steph right behind me. Everyone surprised to see me, but wouldn't Alice have seen me? That is when I took notice of Jake in the back of room.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Not so good." He said while looking torn. I needed to resist the urge to go up to him and hug him and tell him that everything would be okay.

"It will be fine. They want me, or at least if they don't that's what they will get." I said in a stern voice. I couldn't take the negativity anymore. It hurt that everyone truly believed that we are going to loose.

"Why is everyone so negative. It is 17 against 4. We have the odds. We will survive." I said in a sad voice. I didn't know if we would win. The scene is reversed. Last time I was the negative one and now I am the one who is sure of everything.

"OKAY, I CAN'T TAKE THE NEGITIVITY. IT JUST BRINGS ME DOWN. NOW EVERYONE START GETTING POSTITVE OR I WILL TRULY FINISH THIS MYSELF!!!" I screamed. They all got what I said and they started planning strategy. I decided to talk to Alice. I needed to put aside my differences and figure this out.

"Alice, can you check and see what they are doing?" I asked. She only nodded and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She sat there for a good 10 minutes before she finally opened her eyes. They were filled with horror.

"It's Amanda." Before she could finish Jake was in the room. He looked determined.

"What is wrong?' he asked in a concerned voice.

"She….created a newborn." She said. I remembered what Edward said last year. That the visions weren't always certain. So maybe Amanda was considering the possibility. And if she was really going to change him then her power doesn't work as well as she thought.

Jacob looked betrayed. Like she just committed a murder. He must not know about her friend. She wasn't part of the treaty either so she is free to change who she wants.

"Jake do you know about her power?" I asked while not looking at him.

"No, I didn't even know she had one." He said. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Well she has unlimited and she can heal people. Her friend well he, he has cancer and she wanted to treat him. So she went there to treat him. She considered changing him if it didn't work. So she might be able to heal him. But she has many more. That is why she didn't want you coming. She needed time with her friend." I said while looking at my feet.

"Oh, well she isn't going to bring him here is she?" he asked with a horrified expression.

"Yeah of course she is." I said in a hurt voice. Did he honestly think that she was going to leave him there alone to deal with that life alone. He must be mad if he thinks she is that heartless. She is completely selfless. She is changing him so he can have a family and not have to worry about having the cancer and his abusive parents.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you think. Jake she isn't a heartless person that would leave her best friend to live that life alone. She is saving him from more than you know. And she is not going to just leave him to die, unless he wants to." I said in a firm voice. I can believe Jake would be that selfish.

"Well maybe he doesn't want her. Maybe he would want to be left alone and would want to leave this world." He said not looking at me. I sat there stunned. I knew what he was worried about. He thought he would loose Amanda.

"Jake he is coming and we are going to accept him for who he is and he will be welcomed with open arms if it comes down to that." I said in a soft but stern voice.

"I know." And with that he went back into the room.

"Alice, did you see anything else?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Mattie is going to call you in about 30 seconds." She said while getting up.

The phone rang 32 seconds later. I knew he would just yell at me but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella it is Mattie." He said in a sad tone.

"How is the flight?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"Okay I guess but why didn't you come?" he asked with a sad tone.

"Well I-I want to be the one to end this. I want to be the one to know that it is fine for the kids, that they won't get hurt. I need to be that one." I said in a shaky voice. I knew if I tried I would loose but I will try anything to ensure that the kids are safe.

"Why is it so important to you? To be the one to finish this I mean?" he asked.

"Well I started it all and I want to finish it." I said in a strong voice.

"But what if it means leaving your family and friends?" He asked.

"Then I have to leave but I will not let this go on." I said still trying to show how important this is to me.

"I won't loose you." He said in a firm voice.

"You won't." I half lied.

"Can't you just let our family handle it?" he asked with an ounce of hope.

"I-I don't know, I need to end this." I said.

"Can you at least have the family help?" he asked with any attempt to make it less likely I won't make it.

"I guess." I said with a humph.

"Thank you now get some rest and I love you." He said.

"I love you too, watch them. Keep them safe." I said and then hung up.

I saw Steph come into the room. She had a smile.

"What?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Alice saw us winning." She said simply.

"What are the costs?' I asked.

"Well you aren't going alone because if you do, then you will be killed." She said in a sad voice.

"Who is coming?" I asked.

"Well Johnny, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Roselie, and Caleb." She said with a shrug. I only nodded.

"So now let's discuss the game plan."


	30. finding a way out

Chapter 29

We sat in the living room discussing what we are going to do for about an hour. And they wouldn't stop.

"Maybe we could use Bella as bait. She could wait in a place where they are going to go and we can hide our scent somehow. We could jump out when we are ready to fight." Jasper said.

"How about we just go after the jerks." Emmett said while jumping up and down.

"How about we wait and have them track us and then we attack." Edward said trying to come up with the easy solution. I knew Carlisle didn't like any of these plans. I didn't either but knew if I had to choose I knew I would chose Jasper's.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I was really hungry lately. I grabbed a bag of pretzels and started chewing. After I ate half the bag I went back.

"That won't work." Carlisle said.

"I have an idea." I said barely above a whisper.

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"How about we all set our minds to a plan, Alice checks and which ever one works we do that one." I said with a shrug.

"That's brilliant!!" I screamed.

"Set your mind to Japer's." I said and I did just that. After about 2 minutes Alice screamed.

"Bella it works, they come at you and Edward interrupts and then we all come in and we defeat them." She said while jumping up and down.

"It's settled." I said while going back to my room. I really needed rest it has been too long.

When I finally fell into unconsciousness I had another nightmare. They come every bight now.

_I was in my family's clearing. The black cloaked-figures were gaining on me. But when they got close they went right past me. When I turned around I saw a beautiful baby girl with dimples and razor sharp teeth. She had my brown colored hair with blonde highlights down to her waist. She looked about 1 year. I saw in one swift movement they picked her up and started a fire. Caius looked her in the eye and then he took off with her in his hands. _

"_NO!" I cried out worried he might kill her. Then I saw the pile of my friends from Forks in burning ash. I saw Ang on top. Then one the bottom I saw Jake. I saw Sammy on the side. She was in pain. I saw the bite mark and ran to her. She only jerked away._

"_Sammy it is me, Bella…wake up. I am here wake up." I tried shaking her. I saw her eyes open and then I was bitten. _

"_Sammy." I said while feeling the burning coming. I sat and watched her laugh. _

_Then I was gone and Sammy was in the fire._

"Sammy, wait!!!!!" I called coming back from my dream. I saw Alice and Edward trying to hold me down.

"She…she is gone." I saw over and over again. Alice held me while I cried. It surprised me. I haven't cried since Edward left.

"Sammy…I think she is in trouble." I said with a grimace.

"No she is fine I just checked she is going to bed right now." She said while looking in my eyes.

"The baby…she is gone too." I said watching Alice's face. It suddenly showed her confusion.

"The baby…..my baby. She is gone." I said. She still looked confused. I saw her face go blank.

"They…..the other coven…they are in your meadow. The one you go to. They are waiting for you." She said while watching my face curiously.

"Let's go." I said while ripping out of her grasp and heading to the door.

"Come on this will end now." I said while opening my door. They jumped up and followed.

Now to finish what I started and make the kids safe again. Not just them but the baby and Sammy.


	31. finishing the mess

Chapter 30

We were on our way to my meadow. I always go here to think. I found it one day while I was hiking in the woods. It reminded me of _our_ meadow.

"Bella is this it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that's it." I said while running their way. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Caleb, Johnny, Roselie, and I are fighting them. I am going to be bait. I didn't care what Edward had to say. This is our plan and it will work.

"Bella, focus." Jasper commanded.

"Sorry." I was sorry. I brought this mess to my family. I always ruin all the good things that people have. And I didn't care if I did.

"Bella." Jasper whined.

"Sorry, I am focused." I said while focusing.

"Okay Bella go right into the middle and lay down. Then I rub your hands in circular motion." Jasper said while getting into ready position.

"Got it." Is said quietly while entering the meadow.

I sat down and did just what Jasper said to do. I could sense someone coming and when I looked up I saw Cameron.

"Bella, you are here alone? That is not smart." He said while _tsking._

"Yeah, I am alone, I like to think alone." I said with a cold tone. He started forward. Then I saw his three family members in the trees.

"I am so sorry you don't get to live but you are just too tempting." He said while still advancing.

"I get told that a lot." I said with a shrug.

"Guys you can come out now." He said.

"Bella we meet again." Gina said.

"Yeah I guess we do." I said with a smug smile.

"You aren't with your family?" Adam asked almost a statement.

"No I am not." I said with a smug smile again.

"Guys, I thin-think we shouldn't do this." Adam said. Everyone looked at him.

"You fool, this is what we want. Now get your head away from the girl in their family and get back in the game." Cameron said.

"No." He said.

"YES!!" Cameron said.

"No, Bella run now!!" He said while lounging.

Right then my family came in and surrounded me. I saw Maybelle inch forward to Adam. Caleb went and got Gina. While Johnny and Jasper got Taylor. I saw Alice and Emmett go for Cameron. And Edward surprised me. He tried to save Adam.

"Adam stop." He said while pulling Cameron off of him. Emmett took Cameron and started the fire. Adam surprised me more when he went to Maybelle.

"You, I can't get you out of my head." He said with a southern accent.

"Same as I" She said not taking her eyes off of him. When I looked back to the family they had them all ripped apart and in the fire.

"Well it looks like we have a new family member." Johnny said while putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"But he is not like us." Caleb whispered. That is when I noticed it. Adam had an orange tint to his eyes. He had eaten animals.

"No, look." Everyone looked and saw his eyes.

"Well hell I guess he is." Caleb said.

"Welcome to the family." I said in a whisper.

"Thank you." He said while nodding his head.

"Well I am going to call the others. I want them home." I said with a sigh of relief. Mattie picked up on the second ring.

"Bella can we come back?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"Yes, they are gone." I said.

"How is everyone and what happened with Amanda's friend?" I asked quickly.

"Everyone is good but Sammy misses you and well, Amanda's friend didn't heal. So you know what she did." I could tell he was disappointed.

"He is turning." I said more of a statement.

"Yeah he was bitten about 3pm yesterday." He said.

"So will you be back when he is done turning?" I asked with hope.

"Of course." He said. Now I get to see my babies. But now I have another problem. I have to figure out why I am having such weird dreams.


	32. Chapter 31

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer has viruses and I am just starting to get it work now. But I cant be sure. But keep reviewing and I will try to go to my friends houses to write more.

New chapter

I can't believe the wedding is tomarrow. It feels like just yesterday I was being chased by masochistic vampires. It was over so quick I feel like I was dreaming. Only I know I wasn't because Adam is still here. He and Maybelle are very serious now, as serious as Steph and Johnny. Adam has been hanging out with Amanda even though he tried to kill her. She put that behind her. I still haven't.

"Bella don't think so hard you are going to have premature wrinkles." Zoe teased.

"Yeah _sure._" I joked back. I noticed Mattie in the back of the room. He always stays with me now. He won't let me out of his sight. It gets annoying but he is trying to make me safe. I wonder what my family will do when I am not breakable anymore. I guess I will find out soon enough. I hope I am not blood crazy. I don't want to give up the band. I guess I have to.

"Bella what did I say." Zoe said with a stern voice.

"Sorry I just have a lot to think about." I said with a shrug. She only nodded. I saw Sammy outside with Dean. Thanks to Amanda's power he can't smell blood at all. He has two powers too. He can hypnotize people. If he sings or looks into people's eyes he can't make them follow him and do whatever he wants them to do. And the second is deadly. It has to do with his singing too. If he sets his mind to a death song, then if he sings he can kill a human or vampire within 1 minute. That's exactly why I don't go near him.

"Bella can you come here?" Sammy asked from the window. I only nodded.

"What do you want, I am all ears." I said with a half smile after I was in front of Sammy.

"I want to try my power on you. I want you to follow me to the tree." Dean explained before Sammy could open her mouth.

"I don't know-" I said while he interrupted me.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said with a smile. I only nodded. He started to sing and I couldn't control my feet from moving. When we got to the tree I finally got my head back.

"Are you happy?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes." He said and walked away.

"Can I leave now?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Sammy said with a grin. I could tell Dean and Sammy are really good friends. But I don't see a romantic side of it. Just really great friends.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked.

"She is with Jake." Sammy said with a laugh. I wonder where they could be.

Amanda's point of view

Jake and I walked down my lane. I was sitting on his left snuggled to his side. This is the part I like about being with Jake. Just sitting and him keeping me warm. It is always so tough to be around him. But when it is nice like this it is easy as breathing. I would be happy to just sit here all day and never move.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing just thinking of how good this feels." I said with a smile.

"Yeah you that right." He said with a laugh.

"Are you glad you imprinted?" I asked. I knew he wasn't but I wanted to hear what he has to say.

"Yeah, of course." He said with serious tone. I checked his mind. _She is completely and utterly stupid if she thinks I am not glad. I love her more than anything. I wouldn't want my life without her._ I was brought back to the present when Jake cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked. I couldn't help myself. I turned and gave him a long kiss. I was touched he would say that. I was glad now that I look his age. I look about 16 now, due to my rapid aging. I started aging quickly about a year ago. I will stop in about 2 months, by then I will look 17.

"I guess I got my answer." He said between laughs.

"Did you know you have the sweetest mind?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking." He asked.

"Sponge." I said with a shrug. He tensed.

"I only just read it. Don't be embarrassed about anything." I said with a laugh. He sighed with relief.

"What don't you want me to know?" I teased.

"Just some stuff." He said.

"Well I did go to the Volturi once I do have Aro's power." I teased. I turned it on and grabbed his hand. I saw everything. I saw the first memory of him seeing me. The pull he felt, the love in his eyes. All the thought he had of what he would do when I get older. He has a very…imaginative mind. He knows nothing could ever come of us. Just a teenage romance. Nothing more. The last thought scared me the most. I saw me…..in a wedding gown. And him at the end of the aisle in a tux. Then it switched and it went to when I am in a hospital. I saw me and I have huge. I was…pregnant. Then finally I saw a baby boy phasing for the first time.

I came back within two seconds. It only took me 1 to read that all. Now I need to tell him everything.

"Jake…you know that we can never be more than just a few kisses here and there right?" I said not meeting his gaze.

"No, this is a lifetime thing." He said.

"No it can never be a lifetime thing. Jake I can hurt you. More than anyone I can hurt you. I know you want more than a kiss. You want a physical relationship eventually. And I can't allow that. I am sorry but you will be hurt. And I won't hurt you." I said solemnly.

"You won't and can't hurt me. I am not human. I am a werewolf. I am not breakable." He said while making me meet his gaze.

"But I won't. I am sorry but when my kind, well when we loose control it is worse than a vampire. We have human hormones, mix that with venom and blood craze and you have me. I could hurt you more then Mattie could even begin to hurt Bella." I tried explaining.

"But that is not the point. We can control ourselves. Once we both learn control then we can try. And I am not taking a no." he said sternly.

"Well that is what you have. I am saying no." he kissed right after I finished my sentence. This kiss scared me though. It was intense and persuading. I started feeling my self control leaving me. I tried to break his grasp but I couldn't. I suppose I wanted him to rebel. But I can hurt him and that is a risk I am not taking.

He rolled us over and out all his weight on me so I couldn't escape. My self control was gone. But my sense was still in tact. So I tried pushing again. He sighed, and rolled off of me.

"Amanda don't you feel the pull. It is the strongest anyone in La Push has felt so far. Everyone can see it. Tyler eyes me like he already thinks we did this. I try to reason with everyone but no one understands. But I can feel the pull. Everyday it gets stronger. I can barley control myself." He tried reasoning. I was on the brink of caving, I felt the urge and the need but I am pushing against it. It is hard but not impossible.

"I can hurt you, Jake, my venom will kill you, and it doesn't help that you are trying to persuade me or that your blood is one of the most delicious things I have ever smelled. It is worse for _you._ And I won't risk your life for my selfish need." I said while looking straight at him.

"You know you aren't the only one with the need. And so what if I die from venom. I am tough and I am willing to risk anything….I know you won't hurt me." He said with a smile.

"God you sound like Bella when she was persuading Mattie." I laughed. He took that as a yes and tried to kiss me again but I restrained him.

"That isn't a yes." I said.

"Why? I am willing. And I know you will eventually. Why not satisfy the need now." He said with a smile and shrug.

"How about this……We can try on your birthday." I said sneakily.

"But my birthday pasted two weeks ago." He said with a frown.

"Exactly, so we wait a year." I said with a laugh.

"How about your birthday?" he asked.

"But my birthday is next week." I said,

"Exactly." He said with a wink.

"Nope." I said.

"Yup." He said.

"Jake I will kill you." I said with a tear.

"Hey it's either here or your birthday?" he said.

"I hate you." I said folding my arms.

"I know." He said while rolling so I was on him. And kissed me normally. I knew people won't be happy with me next week. But I have to worry about Bella's wedding. That is the main thing.


	33. wedding

Hey guys thanks for sticking in there with me. My computer has viruses and I am using my cuz's com so here is the next chapter ENJOY!!!!!

New chapter

Bella's point of view

Today is my wedding day. I couldn't be more excited and nervous. Today would be perfect if Edward didn't have to come. But I am facing my fears and dealing with it. The whole Cullen family is coming. Alice couldn't be more excited. Rose well she is Rose. Esme seems glum about it but she doesn't show it much. So today will be great. I am having Zoe, Amanda, Sammy, and Livi be my brides' maids. And Sammy is the maid of honor. Angela, Mike, Jess, my mom, Phil, and Charlie flew in for the wedding.

"Hold still Bella, we need to work. And you are not making it any easier." Alice and Zoe said together. They are too alike for their own good. They are starting to freak me out.

"Sorry I don't like being tortured." I said sarcastically.

"Well it is not easy making you stunning." Alice said.

"Why do you even try, I mean I am going to be plain next to you guys and Mattie anyway." I said with a shrug.

"No one will dare call you plain when we are done with you." Zoe said.

"You may say that now but…." I said loosing track when I heard the door open.

"Is Mattie home?" I asked while starting to jump up and down.

"Yes, but you aren't seeing him. We are doing this the traditional way. No excuses." Alice said while waving her finger in my face.

"Please guys?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No." They said together. I only pouted in return.

I sat there for about another hour. It was worse than torture. But I had to go through it. I wasn't _so_ bad, but it was still horrible.

"Okay you are done." Alice said while turning me in the mirror's direction. I couldn't blink. I was beautiful. She used a smoky gray color on my eye shadow. I loved it. I had a lit lipstick, with a sparkly gloss. I didn't need blush because I blushed so much. I tried to hide a giggle.

"What you don't like it?" Zoe asked with a fake torn expression.

"No, I just realized why you didn't use blush." I said with another blush.

"Yah, you have enough to go around." She said with a laugh.

"Come on, the music is starting." Steph said while running down the stairs.

"Come on." Alice said while dragging me along. I saw Edward coming up the stairs.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He said in a rough voice.

"Um, kinda getting married." I said.

"Please?" He asked in a miserable tone.

"Fine, you have 10 seconds." I said while pushing him down the hall.

"Bella, please don't do this. I still love you, doesn't that mean anything?" He asked

"It did, but you left. I can't ignore that. Mattie was there and you weren't for almost a year. I love Mattie, and he loves me. I mean I still like you, I never stopped but he was here. I love him. He actually cares what happens to me. I don't know if you do though, do you know that Laurent came back? He did he came back for Victoria. Luckily Zoe and Mattie were there. It was when I just met them. I was packing and he came. You didn't care enough to stay and save me. He did, he saved me. And I would love him no matter what." I said. He just stared at me. I knew he knew I was right. But he loved me. I could see that, but it is not enough. Not anymore.

"I have to o." I said while pulling away and went back to the stairs. Sammy was just going down the stairs. Charlie hooked my arm in his and we went downstairs. We are having the wedding at the house. The staircase makes it worth wild. It has a winding stair case with polished wood.

"Come on Bells. We are up to bat." Charlie said.

"I know." I said with a smile. I couldn't stop. I got down the stairs and looked for my Mattie. I couldn't pay attention to the staring people that wouldn't stop. I ignored the camera flashes and the giggles. Once I saw Mattie's face, it was gone. I couldn't stop looking. He had a breathtaking smile.

Once I got t the altar I almost forced myself to stay where I was. He noticed and tried to stop a laugh. I almost missed my turn to say I do.

"I Do." I said with a smile.

"I do." Mattie said. I couldn't stop smiling after that.

The wedding flowed into the reception easily. I didn't even have to do anything. Maybelle through the best wedding ever. Mattie brought me right into the middle of the dance floor for our first dance. I couldn't let go when Caleb tried to pull me away.

"Come on this might be y last chance to make my little sis blush." Caleb said. I started blushing when he said that.

Once I was back in Mattie's arms I didn't want to move.

"Bella, come on the flight leaves in an hour and we need to get you there." Zoe said while bringing me upstairs. I saw my after dress and I loved it. I jumped right in and ran down the stairs.

"Thank you Maybelle this was the best ever." I said while jumping in her arms. She only laughed.

"Go, go." I gave everyone a quick hug and ran for the door with Mattie. Now I just need to focus on our honeymoon.

Amanda's point of view

Bella just ran out of the door and I couldn't be happier. I really want to get out of this dress. I noticed Jake wrap his arms around me.

"You know, we shouldn't wait" he said with a whinny attitude.

"Your lucky I let you get your way for my birthday." I said in a stern voice.

"You aren't as strong as you think." He said in my ear.

"Stronger than 3 vampires combined." I said.

"But I am not human; I am as strong as a vampire. And I can't get your venom unless you bite me." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe, I might. I can't control myself when I get physical." I said trying to contain tears just thinking of it.

"Neither can I but you can better than me." he said.

"Than there shouldn't be a compromise." I said.

"Well too bad." He said.

"Please, just let's wait." I said.

"Nope." He said before I could say anything he kissed me. This will be hard.


	34. honeymoon

Please read and review my new story guy's thanks so much!! And if u like to laugh then search Shane Dawson on youtube!!!!

New chapter

Bella's point of view

I woke to the sun beating on m back. We got here last night. I tried to keep my eyes closed so Mattie won't know I am awake, it didn't work so well.

"I know you are awake. You do not need to fake." He said with a laugh.

"I know." I sighed.

"So, how was your night?" He asked with a laugh.

"Fantastic, how was yours?" I asked.

"Amazing." He whispered.

"Good." I said while my stomach growled.

"Time for the human to eat." He laughed.

"Thank you god." I said with anther laugh. Before I could say anything else he picked me up and we were in the kitchen.

"How about some eggs, bacon and toast?" he asked.

"Sure." I whispered.

He started to move at lightning speed, before I could say thank you he had the food in front of me.

"Enjoy" he said.

"Thankyou." I said with a kiss on his cheek.

I had it down in about 2 minutes, even though it was enough for 3 people. I have been eating like crazy for a week now. And I have been gaining weight like crazy.

"Wow, I don't think I am feeding you enough." He said with a sigh.

"It's been one day." I said with a laugh.

"Yah but you did not eat yesterday." He said with a stern face.

"So….." I said with a laugh.

"So…um." He said.

"I have had a lot of exercise." I said trying to not to smile.

"Yeah, a little too much….." He said while trailing off.

"Not enough." I said while not looking at his face.

"Don't push it." He said while pointing at me.

"You never had a problem before." I laughed.

"Yeah before, but now." He trailed off again.

"Why not now." I asked.

"Well now you just seem so much more…..vulnerable. Since they came back you have changed, I mean there is nothing wrong with it. But now you just went back to the way you were before, you are so much more sensitive, so I feel like you are more breakable." He explained.

"So, you think they had an impact on me?" I asked.

"In a way, yeah. You let everyone call you _Bella_ again. You don't care if they even come near you. When we mention they you can keep a straight face, you could never do that. You would have pain in you eyes, but you would be tough." He went on.

"But now I am happier, I have my best friends back and my real family. Edward might even become a good friend. And you don't like Bella?" I asked.

"I do, but Izzie is more you." He said with a shrug.

"Then, call me Izzie." I said with a laugh.

"I will." He said with a laugh.

"So, now that we established that, and I have eaten. Can we work off the carbs?" I trialed off. He picked me up and we ran to the bedroom.

Amanda's point of view.

Sammy and I are trying to work on my powers.

"Come on Amanda, we need to work on these powers." She said with a laugh.

"Okay I am trying, I am sorry but I have a lot of things on my mind." I tried not to tell her specific details.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed

"What happened?" She asked.

"He is trying to you know……..well I know I will hurt him and I don't want that to happen." I explained.

"Amanda…you are strong and you can control yourself. You just need to work on it. Try to get closer and see how far you can push yourself. Then, hunt as much as possible so you can not have a chance to hurt him." She explained.

"I guess." I said.

"Okay, now let's work on the powers." She said.

"Try to make me go to the tree." She said.

"Okay." I breathed.

She started walking and then I got her to go to the tree. She went there and back. I tried to get her to do as much as possible before my focus left.

"Good job." She congratulated me.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Come on let's get some food." She laughed.

"Thanks." I said.


	35. after shock

New chapter

When I woke from the next night I felt different. Like I had a weird twist in my stomach. I am really dizzy. I can't tell why I have been feeling like this, it isn't normal. I won't think about it now though, not here.

"How are you?" Mattie asked after coming in the front door.

"Great you?" I asked.

"Wonderful." He said with a laugh.

"Now, how was your night?" he asked.

"Great again, yours?" I asked.

"The best ever." He said with a smile.

"Now, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I have no clue." I said with a laugh.

"How about we go to the reef and we go swimming?" he asked.

"Sure." I said while getting up and putting on my bathing suit.

"Let's go." He said.

We headed down the beach. Mattie seemed really happy for some reason. He has never been this happy. He always seems so upset. I don't want to ask him though because then his mood might change. Then, it might not be so much fun. I have an awful time when he is angry.

"So, how are you?" he asked getting serious.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"Well lately you have been distant, well since the Cullens came back." When he said their name I still felt a flash of pain in my chest, I guess I never got over it.

"Well, it surprised me but I have to deal with it." I said honestly.

"You know if you want Edward back you can go back, I won't view you any different." At that moment I kind of did want to. I wanted to feel that electric shock when I touch him, the blush I always got. Now that I don't blush anymore I miss doing it. It felt so natural. Now it is distant. But then I saw my miserable life without Mattie. It would hurt more without him.

"I want you…forever." I had never said that so the words had a new meaning. I did want him forever, but saying it to him and not to Edward made it seem more real.

"And I want you, but are you sure?" he asked.

"About?" I didn't know what he meant.

"About being changed, Izzie I wish you would realize what we are." He said with a sigh. He was sounding like Edward,

"I know what you are and I am not afraid. I want to be with you, but do you want to be with me?" I asked. He stopped short.

"I want you…forever." He quoted me.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked.

"I want you to have a normal life." He said.

"I don't want one." I said sternly.

"I know." He sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now?" I almost begged.

"Sure." He said.

"Come on we are here." He said while pulling me along. We got to the most beautiful part of the island. The sand was white and the water was pure blue. It was amazing.

"You know this is where I wanted to propose to you." He said with a sigh.

"It is beautiful." I gushed. I couldn't contain myself, I started to cry and I never cry.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked with a hurt expression.

"No it is beautiful, but it shows that somewhere in the earth peace is possible." I said honestly.

"Well, then." He said with a sigh. He seemed to be getting sadder by the minute.

"When I am changed, who is going to change me?" I asked.

"Me." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Of course I can handle it." He said with a laugh.

"Well you know this is a beautiful place, why don't we see if the under sea is as beautiful." I said while running to the beach.

I ran in and I couldn't stop gasping. It was beautiful. The water was shinning and the ocean floor was covered in different color fish. The floor was a bright yellow color and it was ringing almost with the sound of the wind above. I went to the surface. I saw Mattie watching me with a smile and then ran in. He started to pull me down while kissing me. So I went along. The moment was beautiful.

Amanda's point of view

I didn't feel like eating. Something in my stomach told me that I wouldn't be able to hold it down. So I got water and went to the living room. It didn't surprise me that Jake was sitting on the couch waiting for me. So I went to my room. Lately I have been stressing so much and I can't take it. So I always come to my room when Jake is here because he is the center of the stress.

Right when I got into my room my phone rang. It was Farida. She always calls me and asks about my mom and tells me about the school.

"Hey." I said with a sigh.

"What's up?" She said.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." She said.

"It is." I sighed again.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know you could break up with him if he causes you that much stress." She said, but she didn't know that it was impossible; I am in a life sentence.

"It is not that easy." I said reluctantly.

"Well, I hate hearing you like this," She said while sighing too.

"It is okay, I am dealing." I said with another sigh,

"Did you hear about Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said acting sad.

"I am sorry I know you were best friends and a little more." She said with a laugh.

"We were, but now it doesn't matter," I said literally.

"So, yeah they are having a funeral for him." She said with a cough.

"I can't go." I managed to say.

"Why? You love him don't you? I mean I am not stupid, I know you loved him I saw your eyes when you saw him." She said with a laugh.

"I did, but my mom would not let me go back." I stressed.

"Hey I have to go but feel better and do you think I could come down?" She asked.

"Of course." I said with a laugh.

"Kay' bye." She said,

"Bye." I said happily.

I head a knock on the door and I knew it was Jake.

"Come in I know you were listening." I said with a laugh.

"Why do I stress you out so much?" he asked,

"Well when you try to convince me to have sex with you. I know the physical pull is almost impossible to bear but I am coping and it just makes me think that something might happen to you…..because of me." I said with a sigh.

"But nothing will." He said with a smile.

"It might." I said with a sigh,

"You know, Bella said that if you practice you can master it." He said with a convincing smile.

"Nice try but no." I said with a laugh.

"Why." He said while kissing my neck. He knew it was my weak spot.

"Cheater." I said with a laugh.

"Yup and I know you can't resist to what I say when I do it. Why do you think I got my way?" he said with a laugh.

"Because." Was all I could say. I knew what could make him stop, so I went to his ear and he went still.

"I know about you too." I said with a laugh.

"Fine. We will wait until this weekend, but if I come out without a scratch then we get practice time." He said with a laugh,

"Deal." I agreed.

"So, you loved Dean?" he asked.

"Yah, we were friends with benefits you could say," I sighed.

"Do you still like him?" he asked.

"No, but Jess does." I laughed.

"Good because you are mine." He laughed.

"yup." I sighed.

"So, how about we go eat. I am starving." He laughed. I nodded and I knew exactly where to go.

"The lodge." I said.

"Yup." He laughed.

"I drive." I said while running out the door.

"Drive what?" he asked.

"This." I said while uncovering my baby. It's a 2010 mustang convertible with red leather seats and a blue paint job. It has my name on the side.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" he asked.

"no." I said with a laugh.

"Lets' go." I said while getting in.


	36. food and phone

New chapter

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the lodge. It is a remake of the restaurant that Bella went to with Uncle Charlie. He loves it I guess and so does Jake so I decided it would be fun. They have the buffet so Jake can have as much as he wants and they have a salad bar so if I want to pick I can.

"I love you." Jake said. This time I knew it was because he actually did not because the stupid imprint thing.

"I love you too." I realized how true my words were. I was completely speaking what my heart wanted me to say.

"That is what I love to hear." He said while leaning his head near mine. I knew he wanted a kiss so I leaned and gave him a peck. He seemed fine with it. When we arrived at the lodge I remembered mom saying that something was in the glove compartment for me.

"Go ahead I will be right there." I said as he left?

"Kay, see you there." He said while going in.

I searched through and found what she was talking about. It was from my mom.

Amanda,

I know I haven't been there for you all your life. But I love you like I have known you. You are my little girl and I know that you love your family. Tyler tells me that you have been the one to keep your family together. And I am proud of you. I would have never been able to do that. But I want you to know that if you need anything I will be here. I know you want space and you are dealing with a lot but I think you need some help. And I am here to help. I support you in all of your actions. I know you have been dealing with the wolf and all of the things that are wrong. But I think that you are strong and can manage anything. So I am writing this letter to tell you how proud of you I am. I know about Riley. How he has the cancer and is not doing well. I know about how you feel. But don't be afraid to let it out. I am here

Mom.

I felt a tear go down my cheek. She knew? I never told anyone. I keep it to myself. I didn't even know until like a week ago. She was proud of me? Proud that I stayed in my room and that I felt like I should have never deserved anything I have, that I am not good enough. But she is proud. And I need her to know I love her. So stepped out of the car and went inside. I would call her in there.

"Hey," Jake said as I walked in.

"Hi." I sighed.

"You have been crying." He stated while whipping my cheek.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason just tired." I lied.

"You lying." He stated again.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You never cry it wouldn't be over nothing." He stated happily.

"I am just tired, I haven't had much rest since I started aging." I lied again.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as he pulled me to the table.

"Go ahead get what you want, I need-d to call my mom." I stuttered.

"I am fine go, I just want to see where she is." I stated.

"Fine but come back soon." He said as he watched me leave.

I got to the bathroom and made sure no one was there. The coast was clear so I called her quickly.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice filled the phone.

"Hey mom umm thanks for the letter." I said.

"Your welcome." She said happily. She knew I was grateful.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Good, but Hun go eat I know you are out with Jake, enjoy it we can talk when you get home." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, I love you." I said as I hung up.

"Hey." Jake called from the table.

"Hey." I said with a happy smile.

"You seem happier." He stated.

"Yeah, now go eat." I said with a laugh.

"You too." He said while picking me up. We walked to the area and I grabbed water and a small salad. He grabbed two burgers and a cup of fries. I laughed because that was small for him. He always got triple that now that he is doing the double shifts. And running to La Push and back. I hated seeing him tired. I have been trying to think of a way to get mom to let us move to Forks, now that the Cullens went back for a while. I know Samantha misses having Jasper here to discuss books and literature. Dad loved to wrestle with Emmett and Johnny loved to talk to Carlisle. Esme and Steph were inseparable. Alice and Roselie loved to shop for all the kids. The whole family fit. Even Edward and Mattie got along. It was scary. Bella only really hung out with Sammy so it didn't matter for her.

"That's all." I commented.

"I am not really that hungry." He sighed, he loved to eat. He loved my sauce. He never could resist it.

"What about you?" he commented.

"I don't eat much anyway." I said with a laugh. I have been hunting almost every time the family does.

"I have been hunting a lot." I said with a sigh,

"Why?" He asked.

"It will make _it_…easier." I stated.

"Oh." He said with a sad look.

"Come on." I laughed and we sat at our table. I mostly just had some lettuce, I wasn't hungry. It made me sick to eat a lot, so I stuck with salad. Jake ate all the time. Not as much.

"Why haven't you been hungry lately?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"I quit double shifts and stuck with watching the house." He sighed.

"You miss them." I stated.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you." He said sternly.

"What would you do if we moved there, well to Forks?" I asked.

"I would be happier than ever." He said with a smile with his head down.

"What if we moved tomorrow." I stated.

"Why are you asking?" He asked with a serious look.

"We might, I am asking mom tonight." He almost jumped out of his seat.

"But we agreed on the lane?" he said with a frown.

"We can come back." I stated unhappily. I remembered the lane. The beautiful lane. My lane. I will never be able to come back. I won't be able to read under my oak tree or play music on the braches. I won't be me…..anymore? It all seemed so bad and horrible in that moment. I didn't want to leave.

"Okay." He said happily.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I will miss it here." I stated.

"We will come back." He stated.

"Okay." I said still unhappy. I know mom and the family will agree, so bye-bye lane. My world.

Bella's point of view.

I woke on my bed in the green room. The bed was torn and the headboard smashed. My bath suit was gone. I saw that Mattie was gone. I saw a note on the bed.

Izzie,

I will be back I went to hunt. I love you

Love always Mattie

The note made me smile. He loved me…that is what I have been longing to hear. Then, I felt my stomach growl. So I went to the kitchen. I tripped along the way. I felt dizzy again but I ignored it. So I ran and got some eggs. Mattie mad some and left it in the fridge. So I ate them quickly. They went down easily. But then I felt a twist in my stomach so I ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and let it come. I sat for a good 5 minutes puking and then another 5 waiting to let it pass. I went back to the room and lied down. I felt better, so I put on the fan and took a nap.

**

I woke and felt hands on my waist.

"Hi." Mattie said.

"Hello." I said with a laugh. He wiped the sweat off of my head.

"I am sorry you were hot. I will get another fan." When he said that my stomach twisted. I ran up and went to the bathroom/

"Excuse me." I said while putting my hand to stop from puking.

"Izzie?" he asked.

I stayed for another 5 minutes puking while Mattie held my hair. I finally was able to stop so I brushed my teeth.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said as I felt a kick in my stomach. I ran to the mirror and looked. I had a pronounced bump in my stomach. It is not possible though. I can't be. He is a vampire. He can't I mean I can't.

"Izzie?" he asked.

"Mattie." I said while crying.

"What is it?" he ran to me.

He looked down and saw my stomach. He felt the kick and dropped. "Mattie call…..Johnny."

He stood there and did nothing. I knew he could hear me. I heard his phone ring. I expected him to get it but he stood there so I went through his pocket and found the phone. It was….

**Sorry guys I needed some suspense in the story.**


	37. coming

New chapter

It was Alice. I kept her number in my phone just in case. But we never call each other. She always tried but we stopped.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella, something happened I can't see you…I mean in my visions." She stated.

"Alice, can you put Carlisle on the phone?" I asked with a hushed tone.

"Sure, hang on." She said while passing the phone on.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hi Carlisle, um can vampires go into shock?" I asked skeptically.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I think I might be…..pregnant." I said with a sad tone.

"How long since your last menstrual cycle?" He asked.

"17 days ago." I stated. "And I swear I felt a nudge in my stomach." at that moment Mattie snapped out of it. He grabbed the phone.

"Carlisle, can you talk to Mattie?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. All is saw from Mattie was a couple of head nods. He snapped the phone shut.

"He thinks you are pregnant." He stated while packing. I didn't know why my body even accepted the fact or even registered the fact,

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Forks and spending some time with the Cullens." He said while packing. I just nodded and went to the kitchen. I decided to eat while I was there. I grabbed a bag of chips and started chewing on them subconsciously. I heard Mattie enter the room. He had a wary expression.

"Don't worry, we will get this _thing_ out of you. I won't let it hurt you." He kept saying. But when he said thing it hurt. He didn't love something we created. He wanted to hurt it. He didn't care. I put my hand over my stomach protectively. He didn't want her or him. He was 'going to get it out,' as he said. I wouldn't let him. He won't hurt my baby.

"Ready?" he asked. I only nodded.

"Mattie, can you put the stuff in the boat? I want to call Sammy." I stated and he nodded. I called Sammy and told her to get the family to go to the Cullens. She agreed and hung up. I decided to call someone I knew would understand. Roselie. (Sorry, she is really the only one who understands.)

"Roselie, you need to help me." I said while she just didn't say anything. This will take some time to convince her.

Amanda's point of view

Jake and I discussed everything about what is going to happen. I would get to go to the Res and I can sleep over any time. Which will be a lot. I loved to stay with him at night, it feels so comfortable with him there. I love to watch him sleep…I usually do since I only need to sleep once everything three days, if I want to go that long. So I usually watch him. He looked so peaceful.

"Can my family come?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know, I would have to discuss the treaty with the pack." He kept saying.

I got a call from my family then.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mandy, come home now." Sammy said in the phone and hung up.

"Step on it." I said while screaming.

"Finally." He sighed. He liked driving fast too.

Now I need to see what it is about.


	38. running

New chapter

Bella's point of view

The plane is really messing with me head and stomach. I feel sick and hungry at the same time. I can barley stand and I have been puking. So, don't a fun time.

"Izzie, calm down. Just relax. We will be there soon. You will be fine." Mattie kept saying. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"I am not worried about myself." I whispered. I still hand my hands over my stomach. I keep getting little pains but I don't want Mattie to know. I can handle it. But he will not touch her, or him.

"Is the family coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mandy is staying with Jake at his house with Billy, and everyone is staying with the Cullens." I said calmly. He didn't look happy that Mandy was staying with Jake. He seems like he hates Jake. I mean he loves her. He does, Mattie can see that.

"He loves her." I said. He knew what I meant.

"But he hurt you." He said.

"But it was my fault. I was so dependent on him that he didn't have a life of his own. He had to take care of me. And I knew he deserved to have a better life than to baby-sit me all the time. And he realized that too." I said with a shrug.

"He didn't have to do it so harshly." He said again. We have been over this millions of times.

"That was me. Not Amanda. He won't hurt her. He can't leave her." I said happily.

"He better not." He mumbled.

"He won't." I said while holding his face in my hand.

"I just want to protect her." He said. If he could cry he would.

"I know. I feel the same with Sammy. But it is fine. Nothing will happen with them. They will be together forever." I said literally.

"Did you hear about their deal?" He asked. I didn't know what he meant.

"Her birthday?" He said. I knew now.

"Yeah, she told me." I sighed. I knew he would hear eventually.

"He won't hurt her." I said.

"I know, but she isn't ready. She is only 11." He said seriously.

"She would hurt him, and she is ready." I said. "She has her own voice. She had her conditions." I said.

"I don't think she is ready." He said.

"She is fine, she can take care of herself. It is not like she would be like me." I said with a laugh. "She won't get pregnant or anything." I said with a laugh. But he wasn't joking.

"Trust her." I said.

"Fine." He said with his arms crossed.

Amanda's point of view

"What happened?" I yelled as I walked into the door with Jake behind me.

"Bella is pregnant and we have to go to Forks." They said, while not stopping packing.

"You're staying with Jake and Billy." Sammy said while putting stuff in the garage.

"Where is everyone else staying?" I asked.

"The Cullens." They said simply.

"Okay." I said sadly.

"Okay let's go." They said together. I only nodded. Now we have to go all the way there.

"I think I will run." I said with a shrug,

"Okay, be safe." Mom said while hugging me. Sammy gave a hug and then Jake and I left. This will be a long run.


	39. dreams and singing

New chapter

The run was long. I took my time and stayed at normal pace. I only went a little below my normal. Jake seemed to be enjoying it too. He has his eyes close and is moving with the sound of my feet, which are loud and obnoxious against the ground. I may be part vampire but I did not inherit the grace and poise my mom has. She always has confidence and I am always shy. I cannot talk to anyone I haven't known for years. I am not even able to talk to Jake that well. It is like I am talking to a stranger but a lover at the same time. It feels so awkward. And I still don't know if I can handle this weekend. If something happens to him. I know everyone will be devastated. Even Mattie likes him. He doesn't show it but he is a softy and likes Jake like a son. Mattie always acts like he doesn't care but he really does. And no one knows that about him. Only I do. Jake likes everyone too. He adores Ryan. He thinks of him as a baby brother. And Tyler and him talk no stop about sports, or at least about what they know. They ride together too. Jake always takes Bella motorbike and Tyler takes Johnny's. The whole family fits and it would be too different without him. Jake is a permanent part of my life I guess.

"What is wrong?" Jake said as he slowed down.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You are thinking really hard." He said.

"Why did we stop?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, you may not have to eat but I do." He laughed and ran to the forest. I heard a huff of laughter then Jake came back…. as a wolf. He is so soft and cute. He is like the dog I never had.

"Well, go eat and I will meet you back here in like 10 minutes." I said. He nodded and ran to the east. I ran about 20 feet back before I let my senses kick in. I smelled it. Mountain lion. Only one but it is enough. I ran and ran. I finally got there. I stalked it until I was a good 10 feet away and pounced. It put up a fight for a couple of seconds but it stopped when my teeth penetrated its neck. One good thing about being half…is my teeth are sharper than a vampires. Something with the blood and venom mixing it becomes stronger. It is convenient for times where I am in a rush. But it is tough because my body generates venom so when I get mad my teeth get a glossy coating and I can turn anyone that kisses me or drinks from where I drink. When I was in school I couldn't drink out of the bubbler. So it has its up and downs. I decided to get one more deer, and then I went to an old oak like my tree in the lane and sat on top. I felt something in my brain telling me that the move will be fine and Bella will be fine but I couldn't believe it yet. A song started to form in my head. (By Paramore!!)

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

I ended when I heard a branch break. It made me jump. When I looked it was only a deer running. I got another on in my mind and started to hum and went right into the start.

I don't mean to run.  
But every time you come around I feel more love than ever.  
And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real.  
But I know I never wanted anything so bad.  
I've never wanted anyone so bad.

If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (stay)

Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds.  
But I blame this town.  
And why do I deny the things that burn down deep I'm barely breating.  
But you just see a smile.

And I don't want to let this go.  
Really, I just want to know.

If I let you love  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (Stay)

If I let you love me  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for.

Then I heard breathing and when I looked I saw Jake, he looked mesmerized? I didn't know why. Then I remembered what Heidi taught me. She is from the Volturi. The only one in Italy's royal vampire family that knows about my brothers and sisters and I.

I absorbed her power when I found her wondering in the woods in Mass. She seemed really happy to have met me. And in return she taught me how to basically hypnotize people with my singing. But I never learned to control it. I tried to think of getting Jake out of the trance. About 10 minutes after that he snapped out and looked confused.

"Hey Jake." I said slowly. He just kept staring at me. It took him a minute before he recovered. He seemed surprised to see me.

"You are amazing." He said. I took his astonishment wrong.

I only laughed. I am not that good. I only have the power. The power mixes with Jaspers so I can predict the feeling and my mind will contemplate a song and complex notes due to the moods in the room. It is quite fun.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"You are." He said while cuffing my face in his right hand. I looked into his eyes and almost lost what I need to say.

"Jake we need to get going." I said while getting up. He jumped up and followed me. Now I need to go see Bella.

Bella's point of view

We got to the Cullens at about 10:30pm. Everyone had everything ready. Right when I got to the airport Roselie gave me a big hug and everyone is still confused by that. It is kinda funny.

"Sit down." Alice almost screamed. She is still mad at me for not letting them save me. She thinks I am going to die. Rose on the other hand is very pleased. She is gentle with me. And Esme is the same. She will always stand by me I know that much.

I went right to the couch and fell asleep. I knew Carlisle will be running tests so I might as well not be awake.

_I am running. Just running, and I don't know what. I know Sammy is in front of me. And I know Amanda is right beside me. She seems frantic, and then I see it. I see a baby. A beautiful baby with Blue eyes and a baldhead. He is crying. I know what I am doing now. I am trying to get my baby. But then I see another right beside him. He is identical. They are crying but I don't know why. I can't tell if they are in trouble. Then I see a big crash and a bolt of light. I look and see an army of newborns coming at me. I notice one as Angela and another as Amanda's friend Dean. Jake is trying to protect her. But I still can't tell where I am. _

"_Run Bella." Jake screams. Then I see Dean right beside me. And I only can tell what he wants. He leans down and bites my neck. Everything goes black. I can't tell if I am alive or dead. Then I feel a quick pain in my arm. I see blood everywhere. Jake is yelling for me. I hear Sammy saying something. I hear someone crying. Then I hear him._

"_Mommy." But it fades. Then I hear it again. But a different voice. Then I hear two baby girls yelling. I can't tell if I am dead. I still can't see. The darkness is too hard to bear. I am slipping. Then I hear loud scream. I feel people holding me down. Everything goes light again and I see my babies. They are in the middle of the field. Away from me. I see Aro taking my baby girl, and Heidi taking Amanda. The worst is they are gone. They left before I could move. Then I was felt hands holding me tighter._

"_Don't!!" I keep yelling._

"Wake up Izzie!!" I heard Mattie yell. I was brought back to reality but someone trying to hold me down as I trashed everywhere. I am kicking and screaming.

"Where are they?" I asked franticly.

"What Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"My babies." I almost yelled.

"Bella." He started. "It was a dream." He said with a laugh.

"But, are they healthy?" I asked as I finally realized I am still getting bigger.

"We can't tell." He sighed. "But Babies?" he asked,

"In my dream. There was four." I said. "Two girls two boys." I explained.

"Well….twins?" he asked himself.

"Maybe that is why you are in your third trimester when you shouldn't even be showing." He mumbled to himself.

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Bella sleep, I will keep running tests, maybe I can find something." I needed sleep that is all. So now how can I sleep when I dream like that?


	40. agony

**Does anyone know what Mattie's powers should be? Well, the whole family? I know Brandon's and Nate's but what should the families be? **

Bella's point of view

I have been trying and trying to get that dream out of my head but I can't. I cannot stop thinking about it. It makes me too nervous. What if my baby is babies? What if it isn't healthy? What will happen to it? Can I be a good mother? Will I survive? These questions are running through my head at the speed of light, and I can't answer them. I really can't, and that dream……I need to know if it is true. Can I have two vampire babies? Will they be human? Will they have to hunt? Can they control themselves? Will they love me? That question was the one that I was worried about. I really couldn't help but wonder about the answer. Carlisle kept saying that they will love me and they will be fine but I can't believe him just yet. It is really up to them. No one can decide for them. Another question is troubling me though. What will happen to the band? We have been off tour for about a month and we only have one more before we have to go back on tour. It is already sold out and we cannot just forget about it. Mattie said we would probably just go on like I was never pregnant. It is pretty weird because I might not make it that long. What if I have to be changed? I have to think about that too.

"Bella, they will be fine." Carlisle kept saying while he finished the last test. He tried an ultrasound but the womb is too thick with vampire skin. He said he has to bite through the skin, of course he will be doing the delivery. Who else right? Johnny said he didn't trust himself. I knew he says that because he wants Carlisle and I to bond again. I don't mind though, I really missed him. I missed everyone, even Edward. Although he still won't talk to me. He just growls. He hates that it isn't his child. I would like to think he is mad because he cares but in a way it feels like he just doesn't want to loose.

"Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully.

"No." he said sadly.

"Yes, it is very sweet." Edward said from the corner of the room. It confused me/

"Edward who were you talking to?" Carlisle asked.

"SHH!" Edward said and he had a concentrated look on his face.

"I can hear him?" he asked himself.

"Holy shit, you can hear him?" I almost yelled excitedly.

"He likes your voice. And your warmth." He said. I smiled and it hurt my back. I tried to sit up but I have no strength. I feel like I am 80 years old. Just when Edward was about to say something, Amanda and Jake walked in. Jake got a hurt expression when he saw me.

Jake's point of view.

Amanda and I ran into the house. I could barely keep up. I didn't know what to think, though. I don't know what to think. Bella is sick that is all I know. But I wasn't expecting what I saw though. She is pale as a ghost and she is huge. She looks like she could weigh 300 pounds. But it hurt. I crumpled to my knees. She looks so fragile, like if I touch her she will break into a million pieces. And that is what I am afraid of. Then I remembered Mattie did this to her.

"You." I said with a tear. "You did this." I said, I tried to look angry but I couldn't I respected him too much.

"I didn't want this to happen." He said ashamed.

"but it did." I sighed. I knew it was no use getting mad. I didn't want to fight. I feel like I should be dead. I should have protected her. I could have prevented this. But I didn't. how can I make it up to her? Can I? I hope she isn't mad.

"Jake, I am fine." She tried convincing me. I didn't want to believe her. She is just trying to help me, by lying.

Bella's point of view

Jake came in and fell to the ground. He looked so empty when he saw me. I knew Amanda must have felt the pain. She just sat there and was about to cry. I knew even if she didn't have Jasper's power she would still feel Jake's pain. Then, when Mandy is in pain he is. And I don't like seeing them in pain, Sammy hasn't come yet and I can't bear to see her sad either. It is like I am seeing and feeling pain for the first time. Then, Amanda fell to her knees and she looks paralyzed. I can only see pain in her eyes. I felt a stab of pain and a convulsion. I held my side and breathed deeply. Carlisle checked my heart rate, soon after it went back to normal.

"Edward?" I called. Maybe he can hear if there are two babies in there.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"How many?" I asked, I hoped he knew what I meant.

"I don't know." He said and walked away.

"Jake." I almost begged. He looked up and had pure agony in his eyes.

"Please, I will be fine." I almost begged. He nodded and tried to get up. He saw Mandy for the first time and almost cried in agony.

"Mandy." He almost begged. She tried to look up but she had pure and total agony in her eyes. I could see why she was so sad.

"Get up." Jake physically begged. I don't know if she can be Mandy again.


	41. hugs

New chapter

Bella's point of view

We tried to get her up but she wouldn't move. She just had a look of pure agony on her face. She was just in too much pain. I tried to think of happy thoughts. Finally 3 hours after we started trying to get her back she woke. Very slowly we moved her to the couch next to me. She wouldn't talk though. So I tried to ask questions. She would only say one phrase though. 'Don't hurt him' she kept saying. We couldn't figure it out.

"Mandy, wake up." I keep saying.

"Don't touch him." She said again. She is shaking uncontrollably too. She started to slow down when Jake put his arms around her. He whispered something in her ears and a small smile pulled on her lips. She was done shaking but she still mumbled something about 'don't hurt him'.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Amanda, tell me who." Jake begged,

"The baby." She said lowly.

"Whose baby?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said with a tear. We are getting somewhere though. She is coming back slowly but surely.

"How do you know?" I asked wondering whom she was talking about.

"I had…a a." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Vision?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Alice look." I asked.

"Okay." She said. She got a blank expression. I could tell the vision wasn't good. But I couldn't help but wonder. She came over to me after she got back to the present.

"Baby." She said. I didn't know what she meant. My baby or is Mandy having a baby. It isn't possible. She is half a vampire and almost at full growth.

"Alice?" I asked her to go on.

"She saw a baby…with her." Alice said with her head down. I didn't get it.

"Jake?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly. I felt a sharp pain in my side then. I knew it was just a kick but it felt like five feet kicking at the same time. I don't know why but I just feel like I am not having just one. And I really need to start coming up with a name. I have no idea. Mattie hasn't said anything about what he thinks the name should be. Actually he has not said anything at all. He just stares at me. I can't even get him to smile. This isn't so bad so I don't know why he is sad all the time. Maybe I just need to talk to him. If I don't, he might do the same thing Edward did. He might leave to 'save' me. And if I can do anything to stop that, I am going to.

"Alice, can I- well can you answer a question for me." I almost begged.

"Sure, anything." She said sincerely.

"Is…. Mattie going to leave?" I asked almost cried…I don't know what it is about having the Cullens here but they make me like I was…Bella.

"No, he is going to stay with you every step of the way…he just blames himself." She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He thinks that if you never met him then you wouldn't be in this…situation." She explained further.

"That is completely bull shit." I whispered yelled.

"Just…be easy." She actually is giving me advice so we stay together? Wow…I underestimated her.

"Thank Alice." I said while giving a biggest I could muster up…even though I can barley lift my arms. She hugged me back though. Maybe we could be friends again??


	42. faults

Bella's point of view

I can't describe the pain I feel for Mandy right now. She seems more fragile then me. She just sits there. She won't talk. It is like her whole body shut down. She barely looks at anyone but Jake, and he just stares back. I hope this doesn't ruin there weekend. Then it will be my fault. Her perfect weekend ruined because of her aunt getting pregnant. Well, Jakes perfect weekend. We are all surprised he lasted this long. We can all feel the pull she has on him. But it surprises us that Mandy doesn't feel it. Actually, She wanted him to leave when she first knew. She couldn't stand him. Now, she never wants to be away from him. It is like time made the relationship seem worth wild.

"Izzie snap out of it." Caleb said.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"What happened to you Izzie? You were this tough girl that never got embarrassed and never cried." He asked.

"I don't know, I am wondering that myself." I said.

"I guess when you remembered everything that happened, it changed you." He shrugged,

"I don't know, I really don't know. I wish I never changed. This is way to difficult." I sighed. If I never changed then I wouldn't have kept my baby, so in a way I am happy.

"Caleb, what should I name my baby?" I asked.

"You haven't decided." He almost asked.

"No, I am at a mental block." I laughed.

"How about Caleb?" He joked.

"Very funny." I said.

"I need a real name." I said, with a shrug.

"Okay let me think." He said with a laugh.

"Ok." I whispered.

"A boys name could be Tommy?" He said with a light expression.

"How about J.T for Jacob Thomas?" I asked.

"Brilliant." He said happily.

"Now, what about a girls name?" I asked seriously.

"How about Renesmee, your mom's name and I know you are close with Esme." He suggested. Renesmee? I like it. It is different.

"I like it. Now, how about the middle name" I asked.

"How about Caleb?" He asked hopefully. "Or Rosaline, because you're close to Rose." He said.

"How about Renesmee Rosaline Zoe Mendes." I suggested. "And J.T Caleb Mendes." I suggested.

"Mendes?" He asked.

"Well, we changed the families name after we got married so we made that name." I explained.

"Oh yeah." He said with a laugh. Right then I felt a horrible pain in my side and I tried to move my hand to cover it but I don't have enough strength. I can hear Mattie and Edward talking outside. Then I heard Rose, Zoe, and Livi talking too. I heard yelling and they all came in the house.

"Bella, you look horrible." Livi admitted.

"I know." I laughed.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need you to do something gross and horrible." Mattie spoke.

"But it will help the baby." Rose stepped in.

"Let me guess, you want to drink blood." They all went quiet.

"Who is going to go get me a deer then?" I laughed.

"There is no time to cut corners Bella." Rose said. Carlisle walked in.

"We have donated blood." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I sighed. Rose ran into the kitchen. I heard cups and stuff banging around.

"Not clear Rose." Edward yelled. She only laughed. She ran back within a second and had a cup and straw in hand. I tried to sit up but failed to so Mattie helped me. I gawked at him. This was the first time he touched me in a while. It reminded me of the first time he spoke to me.

**Flashback.**

"**Zoe, why does Mattie hate me?" I asked Zoe.**

"**He doesn't, he just doesn't like a human living with us." She explained.**

"**Oh." I sighed. I thought he might like the idea. He might want to hang with me and get to know me. He seems like Edward, so mysterious and tall…handsome. Snap out of it Bella! It only hurts more to talk about Edward or even think about Edward. I felt my chest flair and I felt a sharp pain.**

"**I need some air." I said as I went to the side porch door and ran out. I took a deep breathed and filled my head with thoughts about Charlie. He was happy to see me get out of the house my first band practice. I am starting to feel dizzy and nauseas. I felt my eyes role back and my body starts to tilt. I felt the wind through my hair as I fell to the ground. I expected to feel a hard bang and heard a thud as I drifted unconscious but I felt strong arms instead. I looked up with the only strength I could muster and saw Mattie. He seemed scared.**

"**Bella, are you okay?" He asked me.**

"**I think so." I mumbled. **

"**Don't scare me like that." He said sternly.**

"**I thought you hated me?" I asked.**

"**No, I like you a lot." He said sadly. **

"I'm sorry Mattie." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" He said with a horrified look.

"I did this." Was all I said. That is when I saw something different.


	43. survive

Bella's point of view

For the first time I saw Mattie in pure agony, but not a physical hurt, only a mental hurt. He started shaking a tiny bit and he started taking deep breaths. He seems like what I said made him upset. Like if I never said anything then he could go on living a semi-normal life. I knew this is my entire fault.

"Don't say that." Mattie said.

"But I did. If I never came to Forks none of this would have happened." I said honestly.

"If you never made a mistake of marrying him." Edward said lowly.

"If you never left her then this wouldn't have happened." Mattie said to Edward while still looking at me.

"I left to keep her safe…but she just found you which made it worse." Edward said aggressively.

"I made her happier than you ever could." Mattie almost growled.

"I can tell that you make her miserable, you probably wouldn't care if that thing killed her." Edward growled back.

"Please stop." I whispered. I am starting to get light headed.

"Bella, stay out of this." Edward said sweetly. Yeah, that makes sense. It is about me but I can't get involved. But as I think so hard I start to get dizzy and I feel my consciousness slipping. I feel my eyes roll back and everything goes black.

"Bella!" Someone screamed.

"Izzie!" Multiple people screamed. I couldn't wake up though. The darkness is too strong. It is like a heavy weight. I am fighting but I can't get away. I hear my name being called in the distance and it gets lower and lower. I can hear babies crying, but I cannot see anything. I am trying. I can't figure out what is happening. I keep fighting not for me but for my baby. I need to fight for my baby, and not for me.

"Save my baby." I tried saying.

"Bella!!!" I heard quietly in the distance.

"Izzie, fight, don't give up." I heard someone say. Then out of nowhere, a light burst and I could see again. "Momma save us." I heard. I can hear my baby. My baby is still alive. But it said us. There are more? I have more than one. I was right. Is it true?

"Save us momma." I heard again. I look around and see two babies sitting on the grass, chasing each other around. They are playing and being carefree. They seem to be having the time of their life, but they are alone. All of a sudden they stop. They turn and look at me. They have blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Then they ran towards me. Then they were gone. Where did they go? Can I get them back? Can I fight hard enough?

**You guys have to see if she can!!! **


	44. baby pains

New chapter

Bella's point of view

"Save them, save them!!!" I tried to scream. I couldn't see again though. The darkness is over bearing. I can almost feel my lungs start to stop breathing. I can hear rustling of tools and paper being pushed around.

"Bella stay with us!" I heard Carlisle say. I can always pick his voice out of the crowd. I felt him touching my stomach.

"Bella, push!" I tried as hard as I can, but I can't see anything, and I can't feel anything. It is like, like I am under a sheet of steel. I am trying to come up, but it weighs too much. I can feel little brushes against my leg, it feels like little hands. And I can hear laughter. Then I feel pain. A huge pain. I try pushing, and pushing but nothing happens. I can feel myself slipping. "I have to break the womb barrier. It is cold, it's vampire skin." I heard someone whisper. I knew that the pain worsened until it was gone but a new one started.

"Izzie, stay with us, we are going to be a family, you will be a great mother. And I will help you. I love you, Bella." I heard Mattie say. Then I realized he does love me for me. And not for what I am now. He loves Bella and Izzie, and he wants to be a family. He wants to be a dad and wants me to be a mom. He wants me. That is enough for me. So I use all my strength to push against the darkness and it lightens up. I can see lights and I can feel pains in my womb.

"Save them." I said as loud as I could.

"Bella, they are coming." When Carlisle said that I felt like crying. I have twins. I felt some pressure and release in my lower body, and another pressure source. The second is still going.

"Bella, come on, just push." I tried but I felt numbness and I can feel all the consciousness I have left leaving. I feel everything slipping. But I hear one thing. I hear my kids calling to me. And I try to push through, again. I can hear someone whisper. "Renesmee Rosaline." I heard someone whisper again. And then the second pressure worsened. I felt someone pulling on it, until it is gone. Now I know I had them.

"Bella they are here." I try to open my eyes and I see two babies in front of me, they are beautiful. They have brown eyes and a baldhead. But they look beyond their minutes. They are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. Their eyes sparkle as they see me, and they reach their arms for me. I tried to reach and I felt warmth in my arms. Then as I felt my heart grow in size to fit the love I have for them too, I felt the warmth turn into pain. "Renesmee!" I heard someone scream and the pain turned to numbness. And I felt my eyes role back again.

"Bella!!!" as I heard Mattie scream I started to feel pain, and burning, it is extricating. I can only hope for someone to kill me.


	45. fire

New chapter

I felt the fire spread and all I can wish for is death. Just kill me know, I felt like saying. I knew, though, that if I open my mouth that I might scream. And I don't want to cause them any more pain. I can feel the fire spread. It feels like I am turning to ash. I can hear rustling of different things through the pain. I try to focus on one sound. I decided that whoever is sitting next to, I would count their breath.

"She is so quiet." I heard Edward say. Why is Edward here? He should be with his family. And where is Mattie?

"Edward, you did a good job." Carlisle said. What did he do? I wish I could ask these questions, but I bit down on my lip to prevent from speaking. I can feel the fire go down to arms. 'Please kill me' I keep thinking. Why don't they see that all I want is to die and not go threw another minute of this?

"But she is so still." He muttered. There was no response. I heard someone run up the stairs. I clasped my hands on the edge of the table. And closed my eyes hard. I need to make sure I don't scream.

"How is she doing?" I heard Jake's husky voice ask. I forgot he was here.

"She is very well." Carlisle said proudly. How could they not see that I am not well, I am the opposite. I am completely in horrible pain.

"She is so quiet, though?" Jake almost asked.

"Yeah, but she must be very strong to be that quiet. She is going through the change as we speak." Carlisle reassured Jake. How much longer. Come on Jake ask how much longer!

"How much longer?" Jake finally asked.

"Well, it has been over two days, so about an hour." Carlisle estimated. So only about an hour or two. Only a little but more pain. I can feel the fire retreat from my ankles and my legs and slowly went to my chest. I can feel my heart started to feel the fire. I can feel my heart rate speed up. But I felt something cold on my arm. I could feel it wrap around my arm and cool it down. I didn't open my eyes to see who it is, I just sat there, trying not to scream. I felt the fire retreat from my head and went right to my heart. My heart rate sped up even more.

"She hasn't moved." I heard someone say. I felt the fire retreat from my stomach and go to my heart. And now all my body is fine except my heart. I can feel it speed up and then it stopped. I felt all the fire leave and I couldn't be happier. Although I am still scared to open my eyes. But I opened them. And what I see is amazing. I can see everything in extreme color. I can even see the dust in the air above me. As I sit up I see that everyone is in the room. But all the humans are being covered by the Cullens and my family, I didn't care though. I see Sammy, she is behind Mattie. So I ran around Mattie and hugged her very lightly. I can tell that everyone noticed I moved and Carlisle pulled me away from her. I could see Sammy smile.

"Bella, I know your thirsty but you would regret hurting her." Carlisle said out loud.

"I can't hug her?" I asked skeptically, when I spoke everyone gasped even me. My voice is like bells, beautiful bells. I saw Sammy smile and laugh. I looked around the room and noticed why everyone was hiding them. They were hiding them from danger. I looked around and expected to see something but I didn't, but I realized I am the danger.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. I noticed I don't have the burn in my throat like everyone said. My throat feels dry, but it doesn't hurt. I shook my head and everyone looks confused.

"Where are they?" I whispered. I knew everyone knew who I meant. I waited for someone to bring them up so I can see them but no one moved.

"Bella, you should hunt first." Carlisle said again. I only looked at him.

"I want to see them." I said seriously.

"Bella, understand that it may be dangerous and we want to make sure your not hungry when you see them." Edward said. I only nodded.

"Who am I hunting with?" I asked sadly.

"Me!" Amanda said as she moved around Jake, who is standing firmly in front of her. Some things never change. I laughed. She is still in charge. I smiled and looked for anyone else. I wanted to share this experience with everyone.

"I as well." Jessica said. I laughed as she tried to be formal. I looked at Alice for her to say something.

"Me too." Alice said finally. I laughed again and was about to walk down the stairs when everyone stopped me.

"What? How are we supposed to hunt if we don't use the door?" I asked seriously.

"Well, the girls are down there." When he said that my heart stopped. I have girls, beautiful twin girls. I nodded and looked for another way out.

"How do we leave then?" I asked.

"The window." Carlisle laughed. I saw Alice leap out, followed by the twins and I stood there. I looked down and shrugged. I am always up for a challenge. And it is certainly a challenge when someone put 6 inch heals on me. So I jumped out with a soft thump and looked down.

"These won't due." I said as I took them off and threw them in the open window. I heard Emmett laugh. I saw everyone start running so I ran after them. I noticed how graceful they are. I tried to mimic their movements but I couldn't so I just ran. I saw them split up and Amanda stop and wait for me.

"Don't think, feel" She said as she took off. I did as she said. I let my instincts take over. I smelled it. It's not human, it's an animal. So I took off and didn't think. I ran to the stream down in the woods and smelled. I looked and saw a big buck. I let my instincts fully take over and tackled it with ease. I slowly sunk my teeth into it and drank the hot blood. It tasted so good. So I threw it's drained body and took off for some more. I took down a grizzly. It tasted even better. But when I finished the delicious treat I took off to where I last saw my family. They were all waiting for me on a rock. They all stood when they saw me.

"How was it?" They asked.

"Exhilarating." I said honestly. I remembered what I wanted.

"I want to see them now." I said firmly. They only smiled and nodded. And then we took off to see my babies.


	46. Renesmee and unknown

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry, and I will try to be quicker. But just to let you know, I am changing Mattie's power, I know it is really confusing but his power now is to control all the elements and force fields, so mental or physical attacks can be repelled. I am sorry for changing it and confusing people. Enjoy!!!

New chapter

Bella's point of view

We ran and ran and ran until we reached the back of the house. I smiled. Only a couple of more feet and I can see them…but when we got to the house Jake stood in front of the door. I only got one quick breath and jumped back. I couldn't help but laugh. I always wondered if everyone was lying to be mean when they said that the dogs smell but they are right. They smell horrible.

"Jake you smell horrible." I laughed. He moved around me to get to Amanda and laughed.

"Bella, you shouldn't be talking, your sickly sweet." He scrunched up his nose and laughed.

"We don't know why you both say that, you smell good to us. We see no bad odor in either one of you." Amanda and Jess said as they sucked in a breath. I only laughed and then took one breath before walking into the house. I walked into the kitchen and ran down the stairs that took me to the living room where I can smell them. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that I can finally see them. I have been through so much and I can see what I have finally fought for, and at that I ran right into the living room. I saw Rosalie, and when I walked in she smiled, and I could see that she is holding something. She turned around and I my face broke into a smile that reached my eyes. She is holding my babies, but they weren't babies, they looked like they are about 3 months old not 3 days old. But I don't care. So I walked over slowly and I opened my arms, Rose is hesitant but puts them in my arms. I automatically knew which one was my precious Renesmee but I realized we never came up with a name for my other precious angel. I just starred at them; I can't help but be mesmerized. They are so beautiful; I have never seen a set of twins so beautiful. They look exactly the same. They both have a light brown hair, and a beautiful smile. The only difference is that Renesmee has a chocolate brown color eyes and my other Angel has the most strange eye color I have ever seen. They are rainbow? They are defiantly rainbow, but how? Mattie had blue and I have brown, or had brown. How could she have rainbow? I mean they are the most breath-taking things I have ever seen, but it is so…cool and unnatural. But this makes her unique, so I will accept it. I gasped when they showed me the most breath taking smiles I have ever seen.

"Carlisle, Johnny?" I called them here. They came in quick and knelt down next to me. I never even noticed I sat down.

"Her eyes?" I asked. They looked at each other and turned to me.

"We don't know." They said together. I almost laughed at how alike they are.

"Bella." Mattie said as he sat next to me on the couch. He opened his arms and I handed him, very gently, Renesmee. I starred down at my precious baby in my arms and sighed.

"She has no name." He said to me. I only nodded. My angel without a name. Hey, Angel. Angel Madelyn Precious Kali Mendes. It is very unique like her. (I know the precious seems weird but she called Angel her precious angel so she thought it seemed dear to her.)

"How about Angel Madelyn Precious Kali Mendes?" I asked in a hopeful voice. Everyone turned to me and smiled.

"It is perfect, but precious?" Mattie asked trying not to smile.

"When I woke the first thing in my mind was where are my precious angels." I admitted. I knew I would be blushing if I were still human. I just don't know why.

"It is beautiful." Rose whispered.

"And our Renesmee Rosaline Mendes." I said while looking at Rose. She looked like she would be crying if she could. I smiled as she mouthed 'thanks' I nodded with a wide smile. Everyone crowded around.

"Where is Sammy?" I asked while starting to worry.

"Right here." She said as she passed everyone. I hugged her in my free hand and I couldn't help but smile. I looked around for Mandy but she is gone. I smiled remembering that she and Jake had 'something' to do. I hope she hunted. I just keep staring at my Angel's. I can't take my eyes off of them. But then I remembered.

"The band?" I asked seriously, while taking my eyes off them for the first time.

"We have a gig in Washington in a week." Johnny said.

"Are you sure it is safe?" I asked. "Will they find out something?" I asked almost worried.

"No, we hope not." Johnny said.

Amanda's point of view

Right after I got back from hunting with Bella, Jake pulled me into his car and we hit the road, heading to my lane. As we drove in a comfortable silence, I started to worry.

"Jake, what are we going to do when people see that we aren't aging?" I asked. "You can't leave your family again, and I can't leave mine."

"By the time we have to leave, my friends will start aging again and I will just have my dad. So my dad and I will follow you. I will follow you anywhere. And maybe in a couple years we can get our own place." He said with a smile.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked as his face dropped.

"I will miss them to much. And if we need to…I mean if y-you sur-vive tonight then we can just go somewhere else to do things we want privacy with." I said with a stuttered.

"I will survive tonight, if Bella can survive having sex with a blood- I mean vampire and carry his baby, or babies, which almost killed her then I think I can handle this. I am tough and what is the worst that can happen, I don't know, maybe we will be sore in very bad places for a couple of says." He joked.

"Or my hormons make my bloodlust go crazy and I suck you dry completely." I said seriously.

"You just hunted and I know you love me to much. And I smell bad to you." He said with a laugh.

"No, you actually smell delicious. I mean you're not my singer, but you are close." I admitted.

"Singer?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well, it is like the most delicious thing you could ever taste. Like your own personal brand of heroine. It is like imprinting but it is food wise not soul mate. If you are one vampire's singer, you can't be another. Or that is what Johnny explained." I explained. "Bella was Edward's singer."

"She was?" He asked skeptically.

"Yup." I said. "Although they thought that meant soul mate. Some vampires, rarely I mean, can control around humans, some can actually get close like Bella and Edward and Bella and Mattie. And some think it means it is their soul mate." I babbled.

"So if you find your singer, are you gonna leave me?" He asked seriously with a grim mask of anger.

"Nope, you are my one and only." I said happily.

"Good." He said with a smile that reached his ears.

"I am glad you are not scared that I turn into a big dog." He turned serious again.

"I am a half vampire, we don't get scared easily. And I love it when you are a werewolf. You are so cute and fuzzy. Your like a dog that I can kiss and hug and snuggle." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, a dog that you can kiss. Mhm, and a dog that has seen you naked." He joked. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Not yet." I said with a smug smile.

Before he could respond my phone rang. It is Vara again. I smiled and realized it has been forever since I have talked to her. I shushed Jake and pressed the talk button.

"Hey." I said happily.

"Hey girl what's up?" I laughed at her. She is always someone I can rely on to make me feel better.

"Nothing, just in a car with Jake." I said.

"Who is Jake?" She asked.

"My boyfriend." I said with a laugh.

"Uh-oh." She said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked her with another laugh.

"I told Cam that you were dating and now he told the whole school that you are." She said in a rush.

"Shit." I said lowly. Jake heard, I saw him sneak a questionable glance at me.

"Yeah and he told everyone that you two slept together." She said sadly.

"What the hell, did you tell them it isn't true?" I asked seriously as Jake tensed. I knew he could hear.

"Yeah, but they all believed him." She said.

"Great, this is just great." I said lowly. "Tell him to shove his lies up his ass and we are over. When I told him yes, I wasn't with Jake and didn't know I would be, so tell him it is over." I said angerly.

"Will do, but tell me about this Jake guy." I saw Jake still tense. I sighed.

"Well, he is insanely...hot, and he is sweet and he is 16." I said excitedly. I saw Jake laugh and relax.

"Holy shit you are only 11." She said like a young girl.

"I know. But I told you I am aging rapidly. I look like I am 15." I admitted.

"Well, then damn girl. You should keep him, and don't loose him. But just don't sleep with him." She said. I kept quiet and she knows I can't lie.

"You did didn't you, you little slut." She joked around.

"Not yet, but it is my birthday, and I made a deal with him and." Before I could finish she started laughing.

"Well, be careful. And use protection. There are diseases out there." She said with a laugh.

"Okay I promise." I said with a laugh.

"Now, go satisfy your man, but remember, your mouth should not be used, but your hands are crafty." She mocked me.

"Shut up." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, well have fun, bye bye, I am coming in a week so prepare." She said before she hung up. I turned to Jake with an embarrassed expression and he started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, I have crazy friends." I said with al laugh of my own.

"Don't worry, you won't have to use your hands or your mouth, I am in control tonight, I'm doing all the work." I laughed a nervous, embarrassed laugh.

"But, why are your hands so crafty." He asked embarrassed as he blushed. I blushed too.

"I was in ceramics at school." I said with a shrug.

"We are here." He said. I turned to look at the last place I will have my innocence,

okay, the powers of the kids will be in the next chapter and if you want to see Angel's eye color then go to my pro.


	47. Ashes to Asha

New chapter

Mandy's point of view

Jake and I walked right to my old oak tree. I just walked over and sat right under. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I should hunt? I think it would be a good idea, a much safer idea.

"Jake, maybe I should hunt real quick, to be safe. It may make this easier." I almost begged.

"Nope, it has only been like an hour, you can't be thirsty already." He caught me. I am defiantly not thirsty, but I just want to be safe.

"Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," he said with a smirk as he put down a blanket. I just sat on it and pouted.

"Come on, don't be mad." He said as he sat right next to me.

"Fine." I said with a laugh. I could never stay mad at him and he knows it.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he got closer.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said unsurely. And it all went down hill from there.

**

(Jake's point of view)

I awoke from the best night ever when a branch broke. I noticed how I was under the blanket and not on top like last night. I can remember every detail from last night. I remember Mandy wanting to hunt and I wouldn't let her. I remember kissing her. I remember everything. I looked around for my cloths as I saw Mandy enter from the woods. She had a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"You see, everything is fine, I am completely fine." I said happily.

"Yeah, except your cloths were completely destroyed and the old oak was all smashed and my cloths were torn." She said with a laugh. That is why I can't find my cloths.

"Here, I got you some clean ones." She said with a laugh as she threw a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket in my direction. I jumped up and put them on quickly. As I did Mandy just starred with a smile on her face.

"So, how was the tree smashed if it is fine now?" I asked with a laugh.

"I can repair it, it wasn't hard, and I didn't wake you at all." She said with a laugh as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"How was it last night, I mean I had no clue what I was doing." I admitted.

"Believe me you knew exactly what you were doing. Your instincts took over. That is why my cloths were torn." She said with a laugh.

"What about my cloths, and the tree?" I asked with a confused expression.

"That was my fault." She said while she looked ashamed.

"Oh, but you didn't answer me, how was it?" I asked embarrassingly.

"The best night of my life." She admitted with a smile. "How was your night?"

"Amazing." I admitted.

"Was it all you wanted it to be?" She asked.

"All that and better." I said as I gave her a kiss. We just stood there, in each other's arms.

"So? Next time are you gonna get as worked up and worried as last night?" I asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." She said with a shrug.

"Where did you go?" I asked. "When you were in the woods?"

"Hunting. I was thirsty." She admitted.

"Oh, So…you want to head back?" I asked with a laugh. I don't know why we are laughing so much.

"Not yet." She said as she slid my jacket down. Good, now she sees how I feel.

**

(Bella's point of view)

I just sat with my babies in my arms. They haven't cried, they are just sleeping. They looked so sweet I didn't have the heart to move, and wake them. So, Mattie and I just sat and watched. We both couldn't believe we made such beautiful little angels. They are perfect, and we couldn't ask for better, it is funny, I never thought of being a mother and I never wanted to, but when I they were already coming, it wasn't a convenience it was a necessity. I could never have thought it would be this great to have kids.

"Come on Bella. Let's put them to bed." Mattie said as he slowly got up and put Renesmee in her cradle. I followed and put Angel in the cradle next to it. We sat for about 5 minutes just watching them. I felt content to just sit here and watch them.

"Come on." He whispered. I couldn't stop him as he pulled me to the living room.

"So…are we going home soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella, are you sure you want to?" Mattie asked sweetly. I have never seen him so calm and content.

"Yes." I said unsurely.

"Then, when they wake we can." He said as he pulled me to the kitchen where all the Cullens and my family were. Sammy ran over and hugged me. I just hugged her back gently. She skipped back over to Samantha, where Sam is reading my old copy of withering heights.

"So, Bella how are you feeling?" Esme asked as everyone looked at me.

"Fine." I said shyly. "Where is Jake and Mandy?"

"I think they are still at the lane." Steph said as she laughed.

"I hope they are okay." I said carefully.

"I hope they used protection." Jessica whispered. Sammy hit her off the head lightly and they both broke into laughter. Livi kept fidgeting. I went over and pulled her by the hand into the next room.

"What is wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"She is just a child. She can't handle having a physical relationship. She will hate herself if something happens." Livi worried.

"She will be fine. I bet she hunted before, and if something happened she would have called for help by now, or teleported here." I reassured her.

"I guess." She said. She had a calmer look as she realized I am right.

"Come on" I pulled her back. She looked sad as I pulled her back to the room. I saw Edward in the corner sulking. I walked over to Mattie.

"Mattie, can I talk to Edward?" I asked even though I am going to whether he cares or not,

"Sure." He said after debating for a minute. I gave him a quick kiss and ran to Edward.

"Let's talk." I said as I pulled him to the door. I ran faster and faster until I got where I wanted to, the meadow,

"Why are we here?" Edward asked as he went into the middle and knelt down. I sat next to him.

"We need to talk." I said slowly.

"Yeah, we do." He said slowly. "I still love you."

"I know, but that day…that day you killed me inside. Then I met my family…and well it just all fell into place…I figured if you didn't want me then they did. And I am happy. Of course you will be my first love…who can doubt that. I just know it isn't enough anymore." I admitted.

"I know, and I see that. I just want you to be happy. And I am starting to get over it. I realized you deserve better and I want better for you. And I need something different. I wanted and need you, but I see you happy and that is what I want. You to be happy, maybe not with me but happy, just like I know I will be happy one day." He explained. I couldn't resist I hugged him. We just sat there for what seemed like ever until we saw someone break through the meadow. She fell right onto her knees. I saw the blood oozing. I saw that I couldn't smell it. At all. And neither can Edward. We broke apart and moved about a foot apart as she looked up. She got a horrified expression. I saw a backpack on her back and her cloths are torn and she is covered in dirt.

"Vampires." She whispered. I saw Edward tense then and he got up. She ran right out at a slow speed thinking she was fast. She tried to run away.

"Wait!!" I screamed. I saw Edward run after her. I just sat helpless knowing she would listen to him better.

(Edward's point of view)

Bella hugged me. I told her the truth. I still love her but I am starting to love her differently. I love her like a sister. She will always be my first love. But now I am happy she has Mattie. After about 2 minutes of us hugging a girl broke through the perimeter of the meadow. She felt on her knee and blood is oozing from the cut, but I can't smell it, and neither can Bella. She looked over at us right after we broke apart. We are about a foot apart. She got a horrified expression and jumped up.

"Vampires." She whispered. She knows…but how?_ Vampires! I have to run…but the girl looks human? Vampires I have to run though…forget the vampire-human girl. _She screamed in her thoughts. I ran after her, she ran into the forest outside of the meadow and I ran at human speed after her.

"Wait!!" I heard Bella scream. I yelled the same thing. She looked back and tried running faster. So I sped up too. She tripped over a root sticking from the ground and cut her arms. She hesitated and I almost reached her. She saw a path and ran to it.

"_You sick bastard won't hurt her…have to save the other human…thank god vampires can't smell my blood."_ She thought. I laughed. I was still running after her as she ran into the meadow. She ran to Bella as I entered the meadow.

"Run!! He will hurt you." She yelled at Bella as she tried to move her.

"What are you talking about…he wouldn't hurt anyone." Bella defended me.

"You're one too." I reached her as she said that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the outside of the meadow. She thrashed and kicked and screamed. I pushed her against a tree lightly so she can face me. I ignored the electric shock I got as I touched her. Her face got shock as she felt the shock.

"_Great, now the jolt when you find love physical contact crap applies when a vampire of all vermin touches me."_ I laughed at her thoughts but she didn't notice. There is no love between us…I hope.

"What are you doing?" she screamed. "Don't hurt me."

"I don't hurt humans—" I tried to explain as I looked into her eyes. I was lost in them. She had an electric blue color that popped against her pale sick and sickly appearance. She finally looked into my eyes and she silenced any comeback she had. "_I could get lost in his eyes."_ She thought I laughed that is how I feel.

"Why were you in the woods, and what's up with the pack?" I asked still looking into her eyes.

"I am running away from home." She said without hesitation. _"Shit!! Why did I tell him that? Now he will try to find my dad and he will be pissed I left. He is already pissed at what the doctor said and he blames me and now he will beat me harder." _She thought as she kept repeating stupid over and over again. Did she say her dad beats her? And what about the doctor.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked. She just kept looking into my eyes. I have her against a tree and she is inches away. I can feel the warmth from her body. She pulled up her hair and I saw a bruise and a bite mark…a vampire bite.

"What happened?" I asked with worry.

"Wrong place, wrong time…it happens." She said easily. She finally stopped looking at my eyes and looked at my face. "_Stop thinking about him!!!!!"_ she yelled in her mind.

"Why were you running away?" I asked carefully.

"I can't stand home anymore." She said quickly. "_why are you telling him what he wants to know!! You don't know him…he won't care…but I feel like he should know…like he cares? No!!! no one cares!!! I can trust no one!!!! Only myself!! And once I get on the flight dad won't bother me anymore…bruise free from now on!!! I can live my last weeks having fun and blowing every cent of my college fund!! Just need to get away from the vampire…all I need to do…then I am free." _Last weeks? What does she mean? And bruise free? Her dad won't bother her? She thinks I don't care? Well I did just meet her but it is like with Bella…something there? An instant connection?

"Why?" I asked knowing I will get more answers.

"Why do you care…I'm just another human for dinner right? Well get it over with… this is going to happen soon enough!" she yelled and pulled her hair so her neck we bare. I saw a tattoo on her wrist and I pulled her arm up so I could read it. It has praying hands with info on it. Judy Calidy Born October 7, 1943, Died June 1, 2004? "_Why is he looking at my tattoo…he doesn't know Nan…why is he looking? Then he will see my other wrist and see the other one and then my ankle… they are just tattoos." _ She thought. I looked on her other wrist and it said Katie Amote, born April 8, 1991. Died July 3, 2008? She was only 17 when she died. That is like me almost. Who are these people I could see her eyes held pain as I read each one. _"Don't look at my ankle's please!!" _She screamed in her head.

"Stop screaming in your head!" I said accidentally.

"You can read minds?" She asked skeptically.

"Yup." I said with a shrug.

"Please don't." She begged.

"Why?" I asked. "_Because my info is there. SHIT!!!!!! He can read my mind!!!!!"_ she screamed as she franticly. I looked down at her ankle and saw it. It was her picture with an old women, except this girl looks younger…they are hugging. Then I saw Heather Calidy Born July 3, 1991, Died April 8, 2009. (**I know the date isn't then but it is like February 9, 2009.)**

"What is it about?" I asked helplessly.

"None of your business." She said harshly.

"I can look into your mind, you might as well tell me before I find something you don't want me to." I lied. I can only read current thoughts but she doesn't know. She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I am going to die…are you happy, now you know a complete stranger is gonna die, congrats." She said harshly. 

"Your gonna kill yourself?" I asked skeptically.

"No." she said honestly.

"Why then?" I asked harshly.

"Why do you even care? You're a vampire, all you want is blood. Why do you care if a pathetic human dies? It isn't anything new." She said just as harshly.

"I don't know but I care." It isn't a lie…I do care…I just don't know why?

"Just leave me be…it is gonna happen eventually…why would you care…I'm a pathetic human with nothing to live for…I'm gonna die even if I don't want to…and it's soon so just go back to your mate. There is nothing you can get from me." She said with pain in her eyes.

"She's not my mate." I stated completely missing her point.

"Okay, your friend then. Just go." She pleaded.

"No. I don't want to." I admitted.

"No different, just leave so I can go…I want to leave before my dad finds me." She had a protective hand on her bag. Like it is her only life line.

"May I?" I asked while holding out my hand.

"Don't break it." She handed it to me. There is a small stuffed bear, an old picture of a women. On the corner it says.

My dearest family, I will miss you. Live in peace and protect yourselves I'm in your hearts no matter what. I love you Mother, Nab, And sister Love Judy Calidy I saw a poem but it is too long to read…a bunch of pictures a pair of skinny jeans, two Paramore shirts, and an Aeropostal shirt. Also a pair of sneakers, two bras, package of thongs, and socks. I shut the bag and handed it back. She hugged it to her chest and closed her eyes. She just sat there.

"Will you please leave?" she asked with a pleading glance.

"Why are you gonna die?" I ignored her, and asked.

"I have cancer, can you please leave me now?" she begged.

"No, why don't you come back to my house, my family would love to meet you…my dad is a doctor, he can look over you, and we are not going to hurt you." I said with a laugh.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She asked.

"Nope." I said with a smile as I pulled her back to the meadow.

"Edward is she okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm right here you know." Heather said from behind me. I laughed and Bella looked relieved. "So, your name is Edward?"

"Yes, and your name is Heather?" I asked.

"Originally." She said with a smirk.

"What is it now?" I asked truly curious.

"You would love to know wouldn't you?" She laughed.

"Yes, I would." I admitted.

"Fine, it's Abigail, or Abby for short."

"What is your middle name?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ashley" She said sadly. "But some people to be special call me Ash."

"How about I call you Asha." I said happily.

"Whatever." She said with a smirk. _"why did he give me a pet name, don't only couples do that?"_ she thought. I guess she is right.

"Come on Bella let's go home." I said as I pulled Asha on my back and we took off running. I hope the family accepts her.


	48. Edward

**Hey guys, I know it took a long time and I am going to be quicker!!!! But I want to ask a question. Should Edward go with Asha or stay alone? I need reviews to know…of course she might be changed if she goes with Edward!! Come on I need answers so I can update quicker!!!1 the more answers the faster the next chap comes!!**


	49. bloodlust,tests, and Becca?

New chapter

Asha's point of view

We took off to the Edward person's house. He swung me on his back and took off running, even though I am on a vampires back and he could easily kill me, I'm enjoying this. I love the feeling of the wind in my face, making my hair fly back. If only I wasn't on this _things_ back. I felt Edward chuckle and I almost totally forgot he could read my mind, and probably heard me. I started to drift, and I started to sing one of my favorite songs in my head, all around me by Flyleaf. I started to subconsciously hum the beat.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

I could slightly feel Edward hum the beat too. I laughed and just continued to sing the rest of the song in my head.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

I started to drift in and out of unconsciousness thinking of some of my friends. I remember Katie, her smile as we used to run around the town doing stupid things. I remember when we were high off deprived sleep and we made a commercial about adopting moose's, and that we were gonna get our friend Derek to buy a real moose. (Really happened) I can remember the song we came up with, the way we would crack up laughing in the middle of singing it. And how we would laugh about whenever we would go over each other's house we needed to make a new song. And the worst memory, I remember the day she died. It is crystal clear and it haunts me everyday. I remember we were outside on her swing set just listening to music, and she started wheezing, and I screamed for her mom, we got to the hospital and the doctors said she had a heart attack. They rushed her into surgery saying a valve in her heart closed, and she died half way through surgery. I remember that day, and the worst part; I remember the look on her face as they told us. She just smiled and said she would be fine, and it was meant to happen, that it was her time. I remember that I wanted to kill myself because of it, sometimes I still do, so I can be with her again. It kills me knowing I couldn't have done anything to save her. I remember telling Derek and him screaming saying it was my fault. And if she never met me it wouldn't have happened. I remember going to school and everyone asking me what happened. And how all of Katie's friends blaming me, and screaming at me, I had to be escorted to the principals office, the teachers were afraid I would be hurt. That was the only reason we moved, my dad thought we were getting too much bad publicity and that he needed to move so his business wouldn't be hurt. It pissed me off so much! Even my dad blames me for her death; I remember Katie's words. _"If something happens to me, it isn't your fault! It is my time and we can't control what happens, and if I do die, I want to know I am happy you are with me. You are my best friend. And I'm glad I have or had at least one good friend. Moose buddies forever, remember don't let my death ruin your life, and live it to the fullest. Don't you dare try to kill yourself either. We promised if something happens to one of us we wouldn't do that. Keep that as my last request. And if something happens to my other family. Kari and Sam come with you."_

That memory still rings in my head. I can remember every detail. I remember her unsure smile. And how she had a sickly appearance and she couldn't even move her head. I knew that day would ruin my life. I needed her, and she needed me, and she was helpless. I still call her family once in a while. They reassure me that they are fine and they don't blame me, and they are grateful I was there for her. I remember her little brother Sam trying to be strong for his sister Kari at the funeral. They made it clear that they didn't blame me. They loved me, and they will visit, it is funny for a 5 and 7 year old to be so trusting and reassuring. It even amazes me, but having Katie as a sister is probably why. She was always so positive even when it was almost impossible to be. She was always so hyper and humorous. She could go from laughing hysterically to completely serious. It was hilarious. She always had a glow to her, like she was a goddess on earth. She was the most amazing friend. I miss her so much too.

I can feel one stray tear slip down my cheek. I hastily whipped it away. I knew Bella saw it. But she really doesn't get why. I know Edward is listening to my thoughts, but I don't care, I am completely wrapped up in them. I remember every detail about her. Her blood red lips, her big brown eyes, it was so funny no matter how much she tried to hide her feelings, and her eyes would show everything. I remember the high pitch to her voice, and her bell like laugh, her beautiful singing voice, it sounded like angels. We were like two peas in a pod, the perfect friends. We were completely alike. I just wish I could have done something, and no matter what, I can't just go to her, I wish I could see her. The real her. But that won't happen, at least not right now. Soon, I will be able. I am thankful about the cancer, cause now I can see her without breaking my promise, but at the same time, I wish I had more time. I wish I could have a full life, like she should have. She always wanted more for me than herself. She always thought of other people. She didn't even care if she died, the only thing that mattered was her family, and how they felt. I always thought she was so selfless, and I don't think any differently. I just wish she was here. I want to see her face, her smile, I want to hear her voice.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice we stopped running. I felt the Edward person pull me off his back and start walking up to the stairs. All I can think about now is Katie, and how much I miss her. It is taking all I have in me to not cry. I don't like feeling weak, and crying is a weakness.

I subconsciously walked up the stairs, or basically I was dragged up the stairs and we entered a living room. I didn't notice anything else. I went back into my thoughts. I thought about how great it will be to leave here and finally not have to worry about anything. I can visit Katie's grave and go back to my hometown, I can see my real family. I just keep replaying that day she died, and when we moved, when my mom died, the day my brothers left for college and left me with my dad, and now this day. I didn't even notice I was being spoken too until the Edward guy shook my shoulder trying to get me to focus.

"Huh?" I asked as I finally took notice of where I am, it is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I noticed how everything is so light and open. We are standing in a large living room with 19 people in it. I felt self-conscious. They all just look at me, which is when I realized that there are more humans here, I relaxed a little but wondered why they were here? I couldn't think of possibilities before Edward shook my shoulder again.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked. I shook my signaling that I wasn't. so he spoke to the people again. "We found her in the woods."

"Dear, why were you in the woods?" a motherly voice asked. I looked and saw a women with dark carmel colored hair and a motherly look to her features. I have to say she looked extremely young. Which of course she does, she is a vampire, Duh. I heard Edward chuckle. But before I could answer her Edward did.

"She was running away." I gave him a death glare when he spoke for me, he just shrugged. "_Thanks, I feel completely happy that a bunch of strangers know about me. Oh joy!"_ I thought sarcastically.

"Why would you do that?" The women asked with pure concern almost pouring from her voice. But again before I could answer Edward answered again.

"She is running from her family." He stated.

"Thanks, just tell a bunch of strange vampires about me, I feel so overjoyed." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Everyone gasped. "And by the way, I wasn't running from my family, it is only my father."

"How do you know that?" A big bulky vampire asked from the corner of the room. He seemed worried and amused at the same time.

"Well, you have pale skin, you're probably all freezing like him—." I said as I pointed to Edward. "You have bell like voices, you're all insanely gorgeous, and your eyes are golden, which is uncommon but not impossible." I finished explaining.

"How do you know that?" Asked the motherly one. I saw her mate put a protective hand on her waist, it amused me. They think a weak human can hurt them.

"Wrong place, wrong time, it happens." I said simply as I raised my hair and showed them my neck. They all looked shocked. "And I won't elaborate on that, too painful."

"We wouldn't ask you to dear." Said the motherly one.

"So, why were you running away?" Asked her mate.(same features as the book.)

"Just some…issues I would rather…end by myself." I chose my words carefully. They seemed to notice my hesitance to their answer and my careful words. I saw the motherly one gasp. I saw Edward give a slight nod.

"You don't mean you're going to kill yourself, do you dear?" She asked with pure concern as her motherly instincts came out.

"What do you mean then?" They asked.

"Just some private issues." I avoided telling them.

"You can tell us, we understand." The mate said.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Edward can tell you, I know he is dying not saying anything." Edward nodded to me with a smile. I decided to think of else, I don't want to see their reaction. So, I thought of my mom. I remember when she took me to my semi-formal in 8th grade. That was the best night, she started crying saying she will miss me, I had no clue what she meant. I wasn't told until she went into the hospital. She was being pulled in a stretcher to an ambulance.

**Flashback:**

_I just got off the bus to see an ambulance in front of my house. I saw a med tech talking to my dad, I overheard some of it. _

"_Sir, how many times has she done this?" the tech asked._

"_A couple in the past years." My dad explained._

"_Well we will have to pump her stomach, to get it all out, if that bottle was full then she took about 15, and the medicine is very dangerous to take so many, along with the bottle of vodka, it will most likely end badly." The med tech explained. So, what happened I thought._

"_Okay, I understand." My dad said as a stray tear role down his cheek. He never cries, this must be serious._

"_Dad?" I asked._

"_Heather." He said I remember the agony in his voice as he came and hugged me and said it will be fine. That was the day I decided to change my name. _

"_What happened?" I asked with a serious look._

"_She O.D." he said simply. I could hear the shrill pain in his voice, but I didn't cry, I need to stay strong. I took a look at mom as she passed. I saw her face. She had a look of contentment on her face. I saw her blue lips and white face as her eyes frozen with white fear. She clutched the picture of my Nan, but I didn't cry, I stayed strong. I remember them saying she is in a coma._

End flashback

I just kept thinking of her. I know my dad hated moving, since mom is in the hospital still. She is in a coma, and we haven't had the heart to take off life support. We have hope that she will come out of it. I finally came back from thinking when I felt a hard cold arms around me. I saw the motherly one hugging me and saying it will be fine. I just starred dead eyed, not bothering to return the hug. After a while she unwrapped her arms and returned to her mate, I saw everyone has sad sympathetic expressions. I saw one stare that pissed me off, it was full of pity. She is blonde and has hateful eyes but seemed softened when I looked at her, she didn't even notice me starring.

"What type?" The motherly ones mate said. I could tell he is a doctor for some reason. I saw father basically sketched in his eyes. He is the leader of the coven. But such a big coven, holy shit! I mean it is like the Volturi. I looked at the motherly ones mate and sighed. I could tell he truly cared.

"Stomach." I whispered. He only nodded.

"What degree?" he asked further.

"Middle 5." I said. He nodded again. I looked at him confusingly.

"Well I knew it was pretty high, you have a sickly appearance. Are you able to hold anything down?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I puke a lot, but not as much as I should. I can hold down some types of foods, but nothing completely solid, like I can hold down soup or cereal with ease, but not anything too solid." I explained. He nodded again and whispered something to the motherly one.

"How rude of us, let me introduce my family, I am Esme, this is my mate Carlisle Cullen. This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett. This is Alice and her mate Jasper. You already know Edward and Bella. This is Johnny and his mate Steph. These are his children, this is Zoe and her mate Caleb. This is Maybelle and her mate Adam. This is Mattie, and his mate is Bella, this is Livi and Tyler, these are their kids, real kids, Sammy and Samantha are twins, along with Amanda and Jessica, which Amanda isn't here, Amanda's mate is Jacob, and this is Ryan." Esme finished up. (description in chapter 8 and 16. the Cullens same as book or movie) I looked from each one and gave a weak smile. They each returned it. I looked to each one carefully. I turned to look at the one named Alice, she looked like a pixie. She gave me a happy hyper smile. I looked back at Esme.

"So, will you be staying in the guest room or Edward's room?" Esme asked. But again before I could speak Edward spoke.

"She will stay in my room with me." He said certainly. I just glared at him.

"Um, I actually won't be staying." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. He just looked at me.

"Why not dear?" Esme asked in a hurt voice.

"Well, I want to live my last weeks with my cousin. " I said simply. They all looked hurt. Even the blonde who seems to only care for herself.

"May I talk with you Abby?" Carlisle asked. I wonder how he knows my name, maybe Edward told them. I only nodded and we walked outside, we walked a good hundred feet before he stopped and looked at me.

"You know, you don't have to die." He stated.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't know if my family would be comfortable with that." I said avoiding his gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, my cousin, she is very…prejudice and protective, not about what you think. Well, when I was young she told me stories, of vampires of course. She has had many encounters and was actually brought to the Volturi herself. She was held there for a while. They planned on killing her, but she convinced them to spare her. But not as a human. They turned her. And of course I have seen her many times after that, I am her only family. And even though she is a vampire she won't hurt any human or me. That is why I said not impossible. At her first years she met a family like yours, but not as big, they had two. Along with a human baby. She has told me much of her time as a vampire. And I stayed with her for a while. And I want to spend my last weeks with her. I only do things she approves of, and I am not sure being a vampire would be an approved wish." I explained, he nodded and thought for a minute.

"Why don't you invite her soon, we love meeting new vampire, and if she is like us then it will be fine. Then, you can talk to her about it." He suggested. I really don't know. I want to be a vampire and I know 100% sure Rebecca would love for me to join her in her world, but I don't know if I want to. I want to see Katie, and I have to die to do that. But I just don't know.

"Carlisle, this is actually on topic, is there an after life, for humans I mean?" I asked quietly.

"Well, there was on one event of a man seeing the 'white light' and he believes it was that, but not proven, it is really just a trick of the mind." He explained. (I don't know if it is true but it has to be for the story!!) my face fell, so there really isn't any hope of seeing Katie?

"Why would you ask?" he asked.

"Well, I have had an idea, no a determination, about something, and I can't really decided which would be better for me." I explained sort of.

"What is this determination?" he asked cautiously.

"Long painful story." I stated.

"I have eternity." He said with a laugh.

"Well, when I was about 14, I had a best friend. We were almost exactly alike, and we were inseparable. We did everything together. We wouldn't do anything unless we were together. Some people even thought we were twins. But, she started getting sick. She said it was just some complication, and to think nothing of it, and even if I thought of it she would be pissed so I didn't, and we continued as we were. And well it got worse. I started to worry all the time, and I was emotionally spent, I couldn't even imagine how she was. Well, one day I went over her house and we hung out on her swings. It was a every time thing for us. We were laughing and she looked and sounded a lot better. But then after a while she started wheezing and she stopped breathing so I screamed for her mom. We drove Katie to the hospital, and they said she had a heart attack. They pulled her into immediate surgery because of a closed valve and she had cardiac arrest half way during the surgery and died on the operating table. I was never the same. And I was focused on finding some way to die to see her again, even if it would be once glance. It would be enough. She said I couldn't kill myself. It was her last wish, so I haven't but the cancer, my dad blames me for it. he blames me for almost everything. The only thing he doesn't was when my mom over dosed and went into a coma. She isn't out yet though. It has been about 2 years. I wish I could help. But I can't, I thought it was fate that I got cancer. But I really don't know if I want to die yet. And now knowing I might not see her then it will be worse. I just want her back." I explained, I didn't even notice I am crying. I felt more spill and I started sobbing. "The weirdest part was they didn't abide her wishes. She wanted an open casket funeral and they didn't do one."

"Are you sure she died?" He asked uncertainly.

"How could she not, they told everyone she did." I said not getting the point.

"Are you sure someone didn't change her?" He asked. I know she wasn't, well I think I know. I mean there were no vampires.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly. I am damn sure I don't know. It is a possibility.

"Just hope." He said as he hugged me.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can you turn someone in a coma?" I asked out of nowhere. He understood though.

"Yes." He stated. Now I have too things to think over. "If you want us too," He said as he stood and held out his hand.

"So my cousin is coming?" I asked.

"Yes, she is." He said happily.

"Let's go." I said as I pulled him to the house. We walked in as we released our hands and took our places where we were.

"She is staying and her cousin is coming here." He said happily.

"More humans." Emmett muttered. I saw a smile pull on his lips.

"No she is not a human," I said easily, everyone looked at me.

"She is a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said simply.

"She hunts animals not humans." Carlisle stated.

"How long has she been a vampire?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, about 12 years, but she is immune to human blood." I stated, they all looked at me even Carlisle.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…we did…experiments." I said. "Tests if you will." I went into a flashback.

**Flashback.**

**I was sitting across from Rebecca, as I felt the blood drip from my arms, I held them high I watched in shock as she snarled and growled but held her position. She didn't even take a step. She stayed and growled as the blood dripped. I could see her eyes turn a coal black.**

"**That is enough, go wash up." She snarled. I ran past her and washed my arms and bandaged them. I grabbed a bottle of blood from her fridge and watched as she took one sip and put it back.**

"**Only one?" I asked with a smirk.**

"**Well, it isn't so bad anymore." She laughed. **

**End flashback.**

I remember them clearly. She never took an advance on me, ever. She is the only vampire that can smell me, as I am her singer, or that is what she said. She was my true family and I trusted her with my life.

"You did that?!?!?!" Edward snarled. He looked at me with coal black eyes and I cringed back. I could feel my muscles tighten as I watched Edward have a bitch fit.

"Edward, stop, I'm a big girl and she would never hurt me, she can keep her head." I explained.

"But you are her singer, and she could have hurt you!!" He screamed. Everyone looked at me with confusion and shock. So, I explained.

"I would slit my wrist and hold to up, so the blood dripped. Rebecca would sit across from me and she would smell it and snarl and growl but she never hurt me. And I took precautions, I always kept animal blood so she can take sips if she needs it. I always ran if something happened. Which it never did." I said stubbornly.

"You need to be careful." Edward said calmer.

"I am as careful as I will ever be." I said sarcastically. We all sat awkwardly until Rosalie talked.

"Why can't we smell you?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I know that you can't smell me, but my taste is explosive, it is better than your singer can ever be. It is almost impossible to stop. I was bitten 3 years back and my cousin saved me. I had venom in me and she sucked it out, that is where I got the scar." I said as the pain ripped through my chest. The vampire who bit me was Becca's 'best friend'. He used Becca to get to me, so he could bit me. I told him everything and he hunted me when I went to live with my dad. Rebecca killed him. Or at least I think. "my cousin who you think could hurt me."

"She saved you, even though you are her singer and you taste is amazing?" Esme asked with hope.

"Yup." I said simply. "I am forever grateful to her."

"So are we," Rosalie whispered. Everyone stood stunned, "I may be self centered but I like this girl." Rose spoke proudly

"We do too Rose." Emmett said as he put his arm around Rose's waist.

"How old does Becca look?" Alice asked.

"She looks 16." I admitted. Becca was 16 when she was changed but she is beautiful and looks about 18.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

"17." I said simply.

"Oh." Everyone mummered.

"Well, Edward get your room ready." Esme said happily. I felt uncomfortable but before I could say anything Edward shot me a look and I shut my mouth. I saw Edward run up and before I could move Alice moved me to the couch.

"So you know that since you are going to be family, I am obligated to tease you?" Emmett said happily.

"Sure." I said as I remembered my brothers.

"It won't be that bad." Emmett said as he saw my pain. I noticed Jasper looked at me curiously.

"No, it's not that I was just thinking," I said before they could ask.

"What's wrong." Jasper asked.

"I was just thinking of my brothers." I admitted.

"Where are they?" They asked.

"At college." I admitted.

"What are their names?" Zoe asked.

"Aaron, Alex, and Andy." I muttered.

"You miss them." Jasper stated.

"Yes, a lot." I muttered.

"Do they know about vampires?" Alice asked.

"Well, sorta, they heard of them, but don't believe it. they haven't seen Becca after she was changed." I explained.

"Are you going to change them?" Caleb asked.

"No, I won't force them into this world." I stated.

"Will you be changed?" Maybelle asked.

"I kind of have to." I mummered. I knew they didn't understand. "probably."

"Do you like shopping?" All the girls asked.

"I love it!!" I said happily, they all smiled and nodded.

"We are taking you shopping!!" they screamed.

"Sure I guess." I mumbled. They smiled. They boys laughed.

"You will fit in great." Emmett laughed.

"Guys, the wolves are coming." Esme said. Wolves?


	50. screams and Humans

Hey everyone, this chapter is really late in the story, but it explains how Bella actually came to be the 'better' girl she is. How she ended up loving attention.

New chapter

Bella's point of view

I walked outside as everyone started talking to Abby. She seems nice and I am really glad that Edward has finally found someone. But I couldn't help but think about how things were before he left. How we go to the meadow and just talk. Or how he would come over every night. It used to be so easy, like breathing. But then, I remember crystal clear the day he left.

"_You don't want me?" I asked as I felt stray tears fall._

"_No." He said, I saw the emotionless mask he wore. "This is the last time you will ever see me. Promise me you won't do anything reckless." I could only nod weakly._

"_Goodbye Bella." And with that he left. I tried to run after him._

I ended up on the forest floor. I ran and ran but I couldn't catch up to him. Sam Uley ended up finding me in the woods. Everyone crowed around me…and I didn't like it. They watched me…tried to make me feel better. I didn't like it. I hated feeling like I couldn't take care of myself. Then, when Jake came over he kept saying over and over

"_He left you Bella, he hurt you. Just get over it. I would never do that to you." _I remember that memory crystal clear too. It woke me up, like freezing ice water thrown on me. I just decided it wasn't worth it, sure my heart was in pieces, but I needed to move on. So, Charlie took me to the band that was in Seattle. I jumped on the chance, and that was how I came to be with everyone. I found Zoe in the back room playing her guitar and we became instant friends, I knew of course that she was a vampire. Then, it was all there on. She showed me how much fun it was to be on stage. I was really hesitant at first, but I wanted to have a new life…and that was the perfect way. Now, everything is how it is. I love how it is…we can all be a family.

"Bella, you need to come inside." Esme said with a sorrowful expression.

"Okay Esme." I said as I went through endless possibilities of what could have happened. I walked inside and everyone turned to me. I walked over to Mattie where he was seated with Renesmee and Angel. I grabbed Renesmee from his hands and sat on the floor against his legs.

"Bella, you of course know that we are expecting a visit from the pack. They heard about you and they want to come and see. But that won't be for a couple of days."

"Okay, then what is this about?" I asked carefully.

"Well, the wolves called today. There were attacks in Forks." Esme said carefully. I couldn't help but cringed. Charlie!! He could be hurt.

"What… I mean who…?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Bella, about ten people where found missing in Forks." Esme said with a frown.

"And Alice had a vision of Charlie and Angela going missing." Emmett said with a whisper.

"No!" I jumped up. "We have to leave now, or else they could be hurt,"

"Bella, calm down. We already booked flights." Carlisle tried to calm me down. Something clicked in my head.

"Mandy, can you teleport?" I asked with hope.

"Yes." She said with a smile as she registered what I was thinking. I nodded my head. "Lets go."

"Wait!! Hello, we have to wait for Becca, and the wolves." Jake yelled.

"Jake, it is only Mandy and I going." I sighed. Everyone got a very hurt expression, but I ignored it. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You are not going there alone!!" Edward yelled.

"Yes, I am. I can handle myself. You have to worry about Abby, so go take care of her. Mandy and I will be fine." I sighed through clenched teeth. I could feel the anger coming off of him and I am not even Jasper.

"Fine." He stalked back upstairs, and Alice ran over to us.

"I will come with you." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Mandy said with a smile.

"Yay!!" She said as she jumped up and down, that is our Alice.

"Let's go," I grabbed Alice and Mandy's hand as I felt myself being pulled somewhere else. I felt a jolt of shock go through me. I felt my eyes close. I could feel wind going through my hair.

"We are here, your old house in Forks." Mandy said with a smile. I felt myself smile as I looked at the old house. I saw the flowers on the porch. I laughed as I walked over and looked at the card. It is from Ang. I smiled to myself. But that changed when I heard a blood-curling scream from the woods. I ran as fast as I ever did to find the yells. I ran and ran until I could smell blood. I finally saw the trail of blood; I followed it until I saw whose blood it is. I saw Charlie and Angela on the ground in pain, screaming their butts off, I smelt the blood and my throat burst out with the thirst. I felt my eyes turn black. But Alice grabbed me before I could pounce. I felt instant guilt go through me. They have to be vampires because of me. They could have had their whole life a head of them and now they have to deal with this. They are going to be so pissed.

"Bella, that is Charlie." Alice whispered. I jumped in shock as I realized I was just going to attack him. I finally took notice of Mandy next to him taking his pulse. I watched in horror as thousands of thoughts went through my head, I get to have them forever but they might not want me forever. I want them to be happy…not this. I know I wanted this…I am glad I have it…but they might not…and what about Ben?

"He is to far along in the change to be saved, Bella they are going to be vampires." Mandy whispered. I felt my heart shatter. They are going to be furious when they wake up.

"No…no!!!" I yelled as I ran and sat next to them. I took both their hands. I just watched them and listened to their yells of pain.

"But, who did this?" I asked. I heard Alice have a sharp in take of breath.

"They are dead now…the pack killed them." Mandy whispered. I saw her head tilted to the side.

"How are we going to bring them back?" I wondered. "We have humans."

"Hello, I can control bloodlust, it won't be so hard, I mean with Dean being so easy to control and you don't even need to me to help you. It will be cake walk." Mandy said with a smile. I just nodded and looked back over at them. I saw sit there in pain.

"Let me try something." Mandy whispered. I saw her stiffen and her breathing stop. I saw Angela and Charlie relax next to me. I felt Mandy flinch and cringe.

"What is it? What is she doing?" I asked Alice. Alice looked her over and she got an expression that screamed shock.

"She is taking their pain away. It is all going to her. She is taking all their pain and she is experiencing it." She said as she cringed when Mandy left out a whimper.

**

We sat there for three days as Mandy whimpered and held back screams. We watched in pain and helplessness. It hurt me to see her in pain, but I know she is doing it for me…so I don't have to see Charlie and Ang in pain. We waited and waited until finally Mandy slumped next to us. We saw her panting and holding her head.

"It's over." She whispered. We saw Ang and Charlie flinch as they jumped up and starred at Mandy in thirst. I saw Alice go in front of her.

"Ang, Dad, it's me…Bella." They looked at me in shock and looked at each other. They both grabbed their throats. "You must be thirsty." They nodded. I saw Alice step hesitantly near them. They just watched.

"Come with me…I'll hunt with you." She said with a smile as she grabbed their hands and ran into the forest, I bet if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see it. I felt Mandy slump near me and sigh.

"How are you?" I asked sincerely. I saw her look up at me and I gasped. Her eyes are blood shot and I can see the claw marks on her cheeks.

"Better." She said in a shaky voice. I just nodded and hugged her close. We sat there and sat there just waiting. I saw her sigh as her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and looked up at me.

"It's Jake." I nodded. She quickly picked it up and put it on speaker.

"What the hell Mandy!! Where have you been, it has been over 3 days." He screamed in the phone. I saw her flinch.

"Jake, you need to calm down, it is not a good time to be screaming." I said as Mandy rubbed her temples and whimpered. I have never seen her so vulnerable.

"Why? What happened? Is she hurt? Who hurt her? I swear I'll ripe their heads off if they even laid a hand on her!!" He questioned.

"Jake, we will be home in about an hour, can you just wait until then. After we get there, we will explain everything and you can talk to her." I said as I shut the phone and started stroking her hair. I felt her sigh and slump next to me. I pulled her into my lap and cooed to her. I heard rustling in the woods and I got defensive.

"Gosh, it just us." Alice said with a smile as Angela and Charlie trailed behind her. They stiffened.

"Dad, Ang." Their attention flickered to me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, it is fine. There is nothing to say." Charlie said as he walked over and hesitantly kneeled down next to me. I saw his attention flicker to Mandy. How will they live with humans?


	51. Something

New chapter

Bella's point of view

When we got home, everyone was shocked. Mandy managed to get Ang and Dad's blood under control. They didn't look the least bit thirsty. Although Mandy looked a little on edge. We have been waiting for outside in the woods for about a half hour. Mandy looked completely horrible. She has scratch marks on her cheeks and her eyes are still blood shot. I mean they actually look like they are filled with blood.

"Come on, I doubt I will just magically look okay. I will just explain when we get in there." Mandy sighed. I have never seen her look so vulnerable. She actually looked her age, she actually looks 12. Well, maybe she seems it.

"Okay, I guess your right." Alice said with a long breath as she grabbed Angela and Dads hands'. I quickly picked Mandy up and walked quickly behind Alice. She didn't even notice us behind her. We all drew a quick breath and walked through the front door. Before we even took a step through the door everyone was in front of us.

"Come in!" Esme said lovely and quickly pulled us through the door into the living room.

"Where were you?!?" Jake screamed as he took Mandy from my arms. She whimpered and shrinked away from his touch. He looked hurt as she tried to get out of his arms. He let her go unwillingly and she went behind me. "What happened to her?!?"

"How about we get everyone quiet and I will explain." I suggested calmly. Everyone took a quick seat and calmed. "Well, when I went to keep Charlie safe, we heard screaming from the woods. Turns out that the vampires were killed already and they left after they bit Charlie and Ang. Well, Mandy didn't like that they were in pain, so she made them numb and took away their pain, but she had to feel the pain. So, she basically went through the change, but twice as much pain. We stayed with her until it was over and this was the result." Before I was even done Jake was holding Mandy to his chest and stroking her hair. She just laughed and let him. I saw everyone's gaze go to Ang and Charlie.

"But there are humans here. Asha is upstairs!" Edward said frantically.

"Edward, right now, Mandy is masking their thirst, they don't even feel it." I assured him. He sighed contently and leaned back. "How is Asha?"

"She is the same. Well, Carlisle did some tests and it turned out that it raised a little. She doesn't have much time left." He muttered almost to himself. I just noddd. I felt bad that his only other chance at love is ruined, unless he changes her. I really hope he does, it would be nice to have her here. I watched as Jake stroked Mandy's hair as he muttered soothing words in her ear. I just smiled and walked over to my sweet Mattie. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked over at Rosalie holding Renesmee in her arms and Alice holding Angel. My seemed finally relaxed. I smiled to myself. Everyone soon separated. I sat in the same spot in Mattie's arms. Suddenly everything seemed to go slow in time, and then it all shattered when we heard a scream.

**Ohhh, Everyone is going to hate but that is the end, you gotta wait for the second story to find out what's happens. Leave me reviews on what you think it should be called!**


	52. Seqeal up!

Hey everyone, the sequel is up! It's called Save me! Come and check it out!


End file.
